Team champions
by 1Fanfanatick
Summary: "You know, when you wake up. You expect to remember,what happened yesterday. To remember what happened a week ago, a month ago, a year ago even. But when I woke up. I couldn't remember a thing. Not a thing... and it scared me." Rated For some strong language and blood. Don't like don't read. All reviews accepted. (My first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: Pika who?

**This chapter was updated 04/30/15**

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator<strong>: Pokémon! Creatures with unbelievable durability and power, With mysteries going back as far as the beginning of time! A time when Pokémon with legendary strength roamed freely. Till the fateful day they vanished. Through time the knowledge of their existence faded along with their mysteries. Now more than a thousand years later, the chance to uncover their hidden secrets has arrived. And it starts with the incredible journey of a small yellow Pokémon, and a group of supporters.

Chapter 1: Pika... Who?

**Pikachu's Pov.**

**Dream**

It's hard to explain, the situation I was in. I felt like I was falling, but not. If that makes sense. Floating maybe?

I don't know how, but I was moving. Moving through a dark and cold void. And when I say cold I mean COLD! Ice cold. So cold I could feel my tail freezing.

But this wasn't the only feeling I noticed. I also felt like I was missing something. But not just missing something, but losing something! I started thinking. What could I be missing as well as to what could've been causing this feeling. My surroundings started to warm up, as if the sun had just come from behind a cloud. But the temperature was the only thing to change, not the lighting or the feeling of motion.

Thinking I was the cause of the temperature change, I continued my search for answers. As my thoughts got deeper the temperature got warmer and warmer. I think I was probably on the right track, so I continued searching. I figured the change of the temperature was a sign that I was getting closer to my answers.

But then the warm feeling changed to a burning sensation. At first the feeling was strange and uncomfortable. I stopped my search for answers, thinking the feeling would subside. But it only grew stronger. My eyes widen in fear as the burning became painful. I winced at the feeling of my fur and then my skin burning.

I curled my body into a ball hoping to some how protect myself from this unknown source of heat. But it didn't do a thing. I started cry out in pain. "GAAAAA!" I screamed. I sucked in some air hoping to fight through the pain. But the pain only grew stronger. My cried of pain then changed to pleading cries.

"Help! Someone, anyone! Help me please!" I cried as a new sensation came to me. I smelt something burning. It must of been my fur along with my skin. I just screamed and screamed. Hoping for something, Anything to happen to put a stop to this pain!

"Help!" I screamed as loud as I could. But I was starting to lose this uphill battle. My whole body was now burning. The was no way I would survive this. And if I did then... this was sure to leave more than some scars. The pain became so great that I couldn't even yell anymore.

Then as if the environment was torturing me, the burning feeling was replaced with both the feel and sound of the rushing wind. It was such sweet relief. I felt scaly hands. This time I was definitely moving, and at breakneck speed. Then as I flew through the air, I started to see my surroundings. As if I had my eyes closed the whole time. " _Awkward.._" I thought.

I watched as I got closer to the ground of, what I'm sure of to be, the forest. I crashed to the ground with a surprisingly low amount of force. I slid on the to the ground and stopped a few feet away from where I had landed. I sighed at the relief I was feeling. But not just from being saved from being burnt to death... but because of something else. Though I didn't know what else I could've been grateful for.

"Hey *cough* you o- *cough* *cough* okay?" I heard it. The sound of someone calling out to me. I look toward the voice. It was blue. That was about all I could tell. " Please..." I called. But I didn't know what I was begging for. " Please...Help me..." I thought about what I had just said. Help? Help what? Who ever I was hearing must of been the one to save me. What else could I need help with. I don't know but my instincts told me that there was something I needed to do. Something I couldn't afford to forget. Is that what I was feeling. The loss of my memories.

I would of thought about this more, but I was starting to lose consciousness. As I was about to fall into the bliss of sleep, my eyes getting heavier. I heard the voice one last time. "Don't worry... we got you." My eyes had finally shut closed. I felt my savior pat my back softly. The idiot probably not thinking of my injuries.

And just before I let sleep take me. I thought one last thing. "_We?_"

**End Of Dream**

I woke to smell of fresh air and the noises of the outside area. I slowly opened my right eye. Finding it painful to even do so. Slowly shifting my head, I looked out the horrible makeshift window. It really wasn't a window, but a hole blown into the wall of the building, with pointed and rugged edges.

I looked at the blue sky, feeling like it was the first time seeing it. Looking away, I looked at the rest of the room, with a pained expression most likely. It was a pretty empty and small room. The walls were plain brown color, other than the open threshold leading to a hallway with colorful walls of shapes and colors. The floor was older looking than the rest of the place. The wood of the floor looked to be rotting.

Other than a small table with some medical things on it, like elastic bandages and bloody gauzes. And the straw nest I was in, there was nothing in the room. Well except me of course... duh. I rolled my one open eye and cringed. "_Every little movement causes some pain._" I realized. What was keeping me from moving probably wasn't my fear of the pain, but from the fact that my muscles were stiff and weak.

"_What ever must of been bad for me to of been out long enough lose almost total function of my body._" I slowly and well painfully pushed myself up so I was sitting up. I looked down at my self. I soon realized that I was also being restricted by the bandages covering my body. "_This explains why I can't use my left eye. Its most likely cover up with by the gauzes or bandages._"

I sighed and closed my one open eye. I then gasped at a realization. I had no clue where I was. "_What the? How can I not know where I'm at?_" My right eye was open with shock evident. I thought some more and came to another realization. I had no clue who I was. I force the cloth covering me off and onto the rotting floor. Swing my stiff and short legs over the edge. I didn't even know what I was! "_Oh no this isn't good_!"

**Totodile's Pov**

"Hey, I'm going to check on Pikachu." I said smiling. Combusken just sighed and bowed her head shaking it. "You just checked on him minutes ago. I doubt anything has changed. After all the damage he has taken, it's a miracle he's even alive." Picking her head back up she looked at me seriously. "We don't even know if this Pokémon can be trusted."

I looked at her with as much force as she had. "I trusted you." She gasped shocked. She turned her head away and looked to the side in shame. After some time she turned her back to me with her head down. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." I walked up behind her and patted her back. "Don't worry about it!" I said smiling.

She looked back at me from over her shoulder and smiled back. With that I turned around and left the living quarters of our base and headed to our now medical ward. I made my way toward the main hall of the tree base and ran my right paw across the colorful wall. I sighed and looked back at Combusken. "Don't worry. I trust him."

Combusken looked at me. "I hope you're right." She said before heading toward her travel pack that had been left on the floor.

I walked into the main hallway looking straight ahead. " _I hope you wake up soon. Pikachu._" I sighed and started to click my tongue.

**Pikachu's Pov**

I got up staggered toward the threshold. But midway I found myself naturally falling on to my front paws. "_ I can walk using all four of my limbs?_" I thought as if asking my self. It felt more natural to walk using all of my limbs then just two any way. I struggled with each step but was able to continue moving.

Within a minute or so I was able to make it to the end of the hall. There was now two directions. One leading deeper into the building and the other outside. "_ Well isn't it obvious which way I'm taking._" I started heading out.

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

I gasped and turned my head as fast as my body would let me toward the sound.

Something or someone was heading in my direction. Picking up my pace I headed out of the building not knowing if these people were good or not. The noise just got louder and louder. I finally made it out, but was shocked to find out that it was nothing but a closed off area. No bigger than a quarter of an acre. It was just an area closed off by a circular fence.

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

I took a gulp of air. "_OH NO!_" I felt like sweating bullets. I then realized I could hide behind some of the bushes resting around the small pond. The pond took up most of the back area and was surrounded by bushes and trees. The ground was a few feet away from the pond was grass but from there on to the building was gravel. I hid far back behind two trees.

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

*_Click_*

The sound slowly faded away. As soon as it was out of earshot I came into a clearing where I could see the threshold to the building in my sight. I smiled and started making my way around the pond. But this I caught a glimpse of my reflection. I gasped at what I saw. Making sure I was still out of sight of the threshold of the building I looked back at the pond. The only thing that wasn't covered on my face was my right eye and my mouth and part of my right cheek. I noticed that my fur was... well its color was a bit of a dull yellow and short. "_Fur? So I'm an animal?_" And there was a bit of red on my, from what I could see of it, cheek. But I took it as blood, but didn't bother to wipe it. The gauze and bandages wrapped around my head and jaw, then went across my face over my nose and then covered up my left eye.

The rest I couldn't tell. Most of my body from head to toe was cover in red, that I assume is my blood, cover gauzes. My left arm and leg have elastic bandages covering them up.

"_My arm and leg must've been swollen._" I realize. Other this this I can't tell anything more. No more details about myself.

**Totodile's Pov.**

I couldn't believe what I saw when I walk into the medical ward. I smiled at first but then gasped and started to sweat. Pikachu wasn't in his bed and was no where to be found.

"_Oh no. What if Combusken was right, and this Pokémon can't be trusted. No! He can._

_But then what if some random Pokémon came and abducted Pikachu!_" I thought debating things and thinking of scenarios.

But then it hit me.

"OH NO WE GOT TO FIND HIM!" I cried aloud. Turning, around I ran back to get Combusken.

"COMBUSKEN!" I yelled.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I sighed and stopped my unpacking.

"_How could I have spoken like that in front of Totodile?_" I asked my self. I sighed letting the weight of the bag pull my claws along with it down to the floor. I lowered my head in shame.

"How could I?" I just pulled my head back up. " I'll apologize when he walks back in." I said now with a resolve.

"COMBUSKEN!" My gaze snapped in the direction of Totodile's call. I jumped up and ran into the hall heading for Totodile.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"COMBUSKEN!" I looked up from my reflection and peeked from the tree toward the building threshold where I heard the voice coming from. During this time I notice that the building was actually a tree. I gasped and gave the tree a strange look.

"_How the!_" But these thought were put to rest when the voice cried again.

"COMBUSKEN HE'S MISSING! HE'S NOT IN THE NEST!" I gasped and hid further back in the bushes and trees.

"_This person must of realize that I was missing._" I thought. "_Now I know there's more than one._" I peeked through the bush and looked at the doorway wait for someone or something to come running in.

"COMBUSKEN!" This time it was so close. I heard running along with the shouts and cries. But they soon faded in the distance. I sighed in relief but knew this wasn't the time to relax or to feel safe.

_"Until I figure out who I am or what I am, or even what happened to me. I can't trust any one._" I moved from my hiding place and around the pond and into the open area.

I stopped and looked back at my reflection. I saw the emotion in my eye. Fear.

**Combusken's Pov.**

It wasn't too long till a caught up with Totodile. "What's wrong Totodile!" I asked with concern.

He barely stopped, just a foot from me. "HE'S NOT THERE!" He cried. I looked at him strangely. He took this as a hint that I wasn't quite getting it.

"PIKACHU!" He yelled. My eyes widened as I realized what he was saying.

Feeling stupid, I asked. "What! You mean he's not in his nest! Did you see him sneak by you!?" I asked.

"No I didn't see him when walking to the room! Combusken! I think he could've been Poke-Napped!" Totodile cried. Cartoonish tears running down his face.

"HEY!" I yelled smacking him for acting dumb.

"You don't even know him so don't be crying. Any way I doubt it. You had only checked on him two to three minutes before. So I'm guessing that he woke and is now hiding." I said with reasoning.

Totodile held his head with a childish face. "You didn't have to hit me." He said with a pout.

"You didn't have to overreact." I said heading toward the training ground.

"Where you going?" Totodile asked.

"To the training ground." I said turning to look at him. "This is not the time to train!" He yelled.

I sighed and started to grow angry. "You idiot! It was only two to three minutes! We didn't see him walking past! He's way too weak to manage to sneak by us or even climb out the hole in the room he was in! Besides the hole may be large but its far to risky to climb through it if he was going to climb through it! That leaves the training ground! Now shut up and follow me! Got it?" I ordered.

Totodile straightened up and nodded vigorously. I turned back around and started heading toward the training ground. As soon as I walked in I smirked and looked a the yellow mouse Pokémon standing there looking into the pond. I turned to Totodile and gave him a, " _I told you_' look.

I looked back toward Pikachu and tried getting his attention. "Ahem..." But this did nothing. I tried again a bit louder this time. "AHEM..." Still nothing. I looked toward Totodile. He just shrugged. I looked back and this time called out to him. "Pikachu? Are you okay?"

He seized up and froze. After a few seconds and turned with a questioning look on his face. I looked at him with confusion.

"Pika... who?" He asked and I froze in place knowing why he asked such a question.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I fixed some spelling and put in some missing words. If I missed anything please do let me know. Also, if you someones reviews this story I will review a story of theirs. <strong>

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story and I hope to see you all next time! XD **


	2. Chapter 2: On The Run!

**This chapter has been updated! 04/30/15**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Double Trouble!<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I saw the emotion in my eye. Fear. I feared for my life. What's going and why can't I remember a thing about myself? I shook myself from the slight trance I was in. This was no time to be wondering about these things. I had to get away from this place. But just as I was turning around I stopped. I discovered just how severely I was hurt. My movements had opened some wounds and some of the wrappings were tearing.

My body was facing toward the left side of the pool enclosure with my head still turned downward to my reflection. I could see a red stain forming through the wrappings. I was in no condition to be moving.

I turned back to my reflection. This time I saw more than just fear in the one eye of mine. There was a little hope. "_Hope? Hope for what, exactly? Hope, that these strangers can be trusted?_" I pondered this for some time. But then I heard a name being called and it wasn't 'Combusken' but a different one. This one started with a 'P'.

"Pikachu? Are you okay?" I froze up in fear. Then a new thought came across my mind. "_Pika... who? Wait what?_" I realized that, who I assume is, Combusken must be talking to me. I turned toward the strangers. Most likely showing a confused and questioning look. As I was turning around I found out that the two strangers before me were indeed not human. But more importantly." _I know them_. _At least I think I do." What I took to be their names had come to mind._ They're both a type of creature.

One was mostly blue with a yellow 'V' shape on it's chest. It resembled a Crocodile. As I gazed at this animal a word began to go through my head. "_Totodile?_" I couldn't tell if this was a name or just some random word.

The other was a mix of two colors. Its upper body, head, and arms was covered with feathers of a yellowish beige color. If any of that makes sense. Its legs and the three feathers sticking from it head were the color of a bright orange. But its most distinctive feature to me was it six long and sharp claws. Three on each end of its paws. This was like a hybrid Rooster. "_Combusken?_" That must be the one who called out to me and the one the Totodile had been calling out to.

Thinking back to Combusken's claws, I took a long gulp of air. These guys might not be so friendly after all. But I took a shot in the dark and asked the one other question that was on my mind. " Pika... Who?"

**Totodile's Pov.**

I could only stare in shock at the Pokémon. "_Did he just ask that!?_" I had a strange feeling build up at the pit of my stomach. I turned my head slightly to Combusken who seem more shock than me. She was frozen in place, her beak hanging open. I could see she was going over the situation in her head.

After all. No Pokémon can play dumb when it comes to their name. Looking back to the Pikachu I notice that it seemed scared. " Oh no!" I cried, a little too loud. The Pokémon started to panic. He was starting to shake and most likely uncontrollably. " No wait!" I cried again. But that didn't do any good.

The yellow mouse just started backing up. Moving closer and closer to the poke-pond. " Wait stop!" I cried again. This some how earned a punch from Combusken. I hit the ground and covered my now bruised head. " What'ya go and do that for!" I yelled at her. She just held out her claws in front of my face to silence me.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I was shaking so badly right now. All I wanted to do was run from this place. But the way things were looking. If I had somehow manage to get away. I doubt I would get far. But who said that would stop me? I just had to figure out how to get past them. The whole time I was thinking about my options. Combusken had hit Totodile over its head sending it to the ground.

I literally jumped at this and rushed to a tree, hiding behind its large trunk. I peeked out from the right side. I notice that Combusken had silenced Totodile with its claws and was now staring at me. It had a strange look on its face. But I couldn't pick out the type of emotion it was.

" Hey." I jumped back and hid behind the tree. Combusken had just called out to me. I took a big gulp of air and waited for the worst. Thinking that they were going to harm me. For a few seconds I heard nothing from the two. So I daringly took a look and found the two still staring at me. "_Can't you guys just pretend you didn't see me!_" I dumbly thought.

"It's okay. You don't have to worry. You're safe." I didn't react right away to Combusken's voice. Its face looked sincere but I still didn't buy into this.

"Just shut up!" I yelled at the two. They jolted back as if they were shocked by something. I was shaking and starting to have a strange sensation come over me.

"Hey don't attack u-", Totodile had started to say but was cut off by Combusken's voice.

"It's alright. We won't hurt-", it was my turn to interrupt their sentence. " I said be quiet!" I yelled. The feeling growing stronger. The two backed up and stood away from me. But I still didn't come out from my hiding spot.

"Now! Tell m-m-me!? W-where am I!?" I was glaring at the two animals now. Totodile seem to be a little frighten by me. Combusken just stood there looking at me. "Answer me!" I yelled again. This got them to talk.

"Well you're in our team base." The Chicken spoke clearly.

I felt as if the animal was mocking me. This new feeling of mine just got stronger. " W-w-what are y-y-you talking about!" My whole body felt like it was on fire. But in the good sense. Like it was a natural, like a charge of energy. I could feel my cheeks starting to tingle. It was strange but also welcoming.

Totodile seemed to be getting ever more scared. But Combusken didn't seem to be affected by whatever was affecting Totodile. " Well. You see you're in the presence of two members of Team Champions. You see the two of us..." Combusken motioned to itself and Totodile. "... are a part of the team and we, along with Breloom, help with disasters or everyday problems. You see we're the good guys. You have nothing to worry about. We're a Pokémon Rescue Team."

Combusken started to move forward toward me. The feeling I was having was starting to weaken. Then I notice that both of them were now slowly making their way toward me. I started to get scared and the feeling came back stronger than ever. The two stopped in their tracks. I glared at the two. " You think I'm going to fall for that! I don't even know what a 'Pokémon Rescue Team' is!" I yelled back. "_Pokémon?_"

" Hey now. Calm do-" Totodile began talking again but I didn't let it finish. " Shut up! Just shut up!" I was hysterical now. " away! Get away from me!" I closed my eyes as the feeling became too strong for me to hold back. " Hey calm down!" That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I was now starting to fear this Pikachu. It had so much power stored up. Being unconscious allowed for Pikachu's electricity to store up. And now it looked like he was going to let it all out at once. Sparks flew from it face and cause the wrappings on his face to burn . " Stop it Pikachu! You're hurting your self!" But my cries nor Totodile's did little to zero good.

The sparks turned into large bolts of lightning. Flashes flew by Totodile and me. Scaring even me. The lightning strikes became erratic and more frequent. Then the tree Pikachu had been hiding behind was destroyed to ash. I covered my eyes from the flashes of lightning, and tried my best to avoid each on coming blast.

Its sad to say Totodile wasn't able to dodge them. " GAA-AA-AAA-AA-AAAA-AAA-AAA-AAAA-AAA-AA-A-AAA-A!" I watched as my comrade was shot back by the lightning and crashed in the wall of the tree base. I ran over to him kneeled down next to him. I could see the fresh electricity flowing around and through him.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked concerned. His eyes just spun in his skull. I glared back a Pikachu. " _Scared or not! He attacked for no reason!_" I was about to yell at him till I saw his reaction to all this.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

In that one second I had blacked out and had no clue what I had just don't. When I had came back to all I saw was Totodile on the ground and Combusken kneeling next to it. But when I checked my surroundings I noticed that the tree I once stood behind was now gone. The one thing left was a charred stump and ground. But the tree wasn't the only thing missing. Some bushes were also missing, and others missing some of or most of their leaves.

I then looked toward the pond and found it channeling electricity throughout it. I just stood there looking at the pond till I noticed my reflection once again. My reflection had change, or more likely I had changed. I could see my entire face. I now could see my long ears were as they stood on end. The only different thing about my ears was that the tips of them were black.

I then lower my eyes to my cheeks. I could see that there was a red dot on each side of my face. " _I guess it wasn't my blood after all._" I raised my right arm and placed a paw on my right side of my face. I could feel the feeling traveling around my face and to my paw. I looked around the area and saw that Combusken was staring at me.

I looked around and found burnt marks all over the place. I looked at the ground and saw that it too was burnt. Starting from where I stand to a few feet away from me. I looked to the fence behind me and saw that it too was burnt and had been blown apart. I looked back a Combusken.

" How?" I said out loud not really meaning to say anything. "W-w-w-wh-what happened here?" I looked between the two and then noticed that the door way was clear. I just stood there looking subtlety between the doorway and the two. Combusken seem to notice this.

"Don't even think abou-" It started to say. But it was then interrupted by its blue friend. I used this as the chance to get away.

With al the strength I could muster, which wasn't much. I'm trying to pick up my speed. But with each movement I can feel pain pulling at every part of my body. I knew that in the end I would be in worse shape, but I was too scared to even think clearly enough to actually stop. I ran by the hallway I had come from before entering the open pond area. I felt my ear twitch as I could hear the other two talking.

**Totodile's Pov.**

Right now I felt like I had gone through an oven. I felt Combusken lifting me up. "Come one he's getting away! We have to catch him!" She started yell at me. At first I didn't know what she was talking about. I stopped and looked at her. "What? What's the matter?" I asked before I looked toward the last place I saw Pikachu.

"Hey! Where's Pikachu!" I cried. I just looked at the surrounding area. Combusken said something but I didn't quite catch it. Something about telling me something. "Hey?" I asked. She stopped and looked at me.

"What now?" She asked.

"What happened to our training field?!" I cried. Again Combusken went on about say something. This time a little louder. But still I didn't catch it all. All I heard was something about Pikachu and running away scared.

I looked at her. "Don't tell me you destroyed the field and scared Pikachu away! You know you're going to have to clean this up! Really I can't believe you would do that to a such a poor defenseless Pikachu! I mean really you of all Pokemo-" With that Combusken promptly knocked me up side the head.

"Hey!" I cried holding my head childishly. "NO! Would you just shut up! Pikachu has ran off and we need to catch up to him! GOT IT!" She yelled. I could tell I said something wrong. Though I wasn't sure what. "Oh... Ummm... Okay right." With that the both of us ran after Pikachu.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I had made it to an open room of the buil- no tree home. The room was most likely the biggest room out of the whole place. The room was much more furnished then the room I had been staying in. There was a big nest. Much, much, much bigger than me. It seemed to be able to fit up to... well considering my size... if there was six my size then ya six could fit in it with room to spare. This nest seemed to be the center piece.

To the far left of the room in the back was a pond. " _What? A pond here too!_" I noticed a ladder suspended in the air along with a piece of plank hanging from it. The size too was a big difference between the two ponds. This pond was almost twice as big. There seem to be obstacles throughout the pond. Both above and under water.

I also notice on the other side at the far end were some dummies made out of sticks and what looked like string. Most of the dummies looked to be destroyed. Then laying scattered across the floor, in front of the nest were some backpacks. There were three along with random things like food, which I believe to be berries, and things I couldn't even put a name to. The stuff seem to be random junk. Like sticks and cloths and small pendants.

It was about this time I could hear running coming from behind me. " _Great! Smart idea to waste time looking around!_" I mentally slapped myself. With that I continued on running onto and over the nest. I had made it across the nest when I head Combusken calling me by that 'Name' again.

I looked back and saw them stop each of them on one side of the nest. "_They're planning to go around and cut me off._" I crawled off the nest. "Shut up and stay away from me!" I yelled starting to run toward the exit. I saw that this exit had a door. But it looked to be just a large piece of bark hanging from the tree.

I ran up to it and struggled a bit to push it open. I could hear Combusken and Totodile gaining on me. Then finally I pushed through and fell to the ground. But this wasn't what stopped me. I had pushed off the ground and started to push forward. But when everything caught up with me I froze.

The place was packed with animals that I too strangely knew names too. There was a Bulbasaur. It was a light green animal covered in dark green spots and had a green flower growing out of its back. Then there was Heracross. It's like a bright blue beetle with a single long horn on its head.

Then I saw a small animal that held my attention. It was a Pichu. It looked like a smaller version of me. It was looking around and I happened to catch its attention. I watch it sniff the air before smiling and starting to head toward me.

I still didn't trust it even if it looked like me. I took some steps back before a voice called the Pichu over. Both the Pichu and I looked over to it. " Pichu come back here. Can't you see he's injured. I don't think he's in the greeting mood." I looked over and saw what seem to be a clone of... me!

I couldn't believe my eyes. Another me! The Pichu looked confused and but nodded it head and ran over to the other me. Once the Pichu made it to the other me. It hid behind the clone and waved over at me.

I looked from the Pichu to the clone. " Sorry about the bother. Hope you recover soon." The clone said before leaving with the Pichu. I sighed when they both left. " _What the heck is going on?_" I asked myself. The copy even sounded a little like me!

"See. Nobody's going to hurt you." I jumped slightly at this and turned slowly toward the voice. When I was fully turned around I found both Totodile and Combusken standing there. I slowly started to back up.

"Hey no one's going to harm you. Lets go inside and work this out okay." Combusken said while starting to slowly move toward me. I watched as Totodile followed and moved after me.

"Hey just calm down okay!" Totodile yelled out. I turned around starting to run. But I dumbly had my eyes close and ran into a tree... again awkward.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I hadn't expected to see Pikachu just standing there when I pushed through the door. I could see that he was fascinated with the area. I watch him look from Pokémon to Pokémon. Then his gaze was on a small little Pichu. I notice another Pikachu looking at our Pikachu. I put my claws out in a ' no its okay' as it started to _move_ toward our Pikachu. I turned back to watch our Pikachu and the Pichu

I watch as the Pichu sniff the air checking if Pikachu was a stranger or not. The Pichu smile and was starting to head toward Pikachu. I could tell that our Pikachu was even scared of Pichu. But I wasn't the only. The other Pikachu called the Pichu over. With that he apologized for his brother and wished our Pikachu a get well greeting. I smile. " See. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Pikachu jumped at the sound of my voice. He turned slowly toward us. The sight of us still scared him. "Hey no one's going to harm you. Lets go inside and work this out okay." I said slowly moving toward Pikachu. At the same time I motion Totodile to do the same. But that might not of been such a good idea. Pikachu was most likely scared of both of us walking up to him.

"Hey just calm down okay!" Totodile yelled at Pikachu. I didn't care if he was getting annoyed with this. So was I. But his yelling was only making things worse. I turned to Totodile and knock him upside his head. Most likely knocking him out in the process.

"You idiot! Do you want to help him or not!" I yelled at him.

I turned to find Pikachu lying on the ground with his nose bleeding. "_What the?_" I walked over to Pikachu and looked down at him. "You okay?" He just moaned out. I sighed and smiled slightly. "You know? For a single Pokémon. You sure cause a lot of problems." I said kneeling next to him.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"_Pokémon? What's a Pokémon?_" I asked myself. I felt Combusken wrap its arm around my body and helped me sit. I could feel something running from my nose as I sat up. "_Blood._" I realized. I must've broken my nose when I ran into the tree.

I raised a paw to wipe it off. When I pulled it back I saw the blood had stained my fur. Most likely my face too. I would need to wash it off. But that didn't matter to me in the slightest right now.

I up at Combusken who was also looking at me. I sighed and looked away still too scared to talk to this Combusken. I still didn't trust them. Even if they seemed to be good. After all you wouldn't just trust anyone if you woke up in some random place that wasn't a hospital and just start trusting everyone. Now would you.

"Are you willing to follow us back inside?" I turned to Combusken. I looked at it for just a split second before turning away. I didn't answer. I heard a sigh come from the animal. "Well sorry but I'm not letting you run off in this condition." I glared at it.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to squirm my way from it grasp. But its grip just got tighter. "Sorry but there's no way you can get away from me now." I sighed and lowered my head in defeat.

**Totodile's Pov.**

The last thing I remember was yelling and then getting hit. I sat up with my head bowed and covered my multiple layered bruises on it. "Ow! Why'd you have to go and hit my head again! If you keep on hitting me like this, I could end up with brain damage!" I cried looking up from the ground and to Combusken.

I watched her look over her shoulder and sigh. "You can't damage something that's already broken." I glared at her. "What do you mean 'already broken?'" Combusken just shook her head.

I could hear a small laugh come from Pikachu. "See even Pikachu agrees with me." Combusken said, as if proving that I'm dumb.

"Ow! Come on! My brain is not broken!" I countered.

I noticed that she had her arm wrapped around Pikachu. "Oh come on!" I cried. She looked at me with a strange look. "What?" She asked as I started acting childishly. "You'll give him a hug but not me! No fair!" I cried river of tears running down my face.

"WHAT!?" She cried out in surprise. "What the heck is-" She stopped in the middle of her sentence. Then she screamed. "OUCH!" She jump back from Pikachu which allowed him to run off.

Combusken's scream had attracted some other Pokémon. " What's going on?" A Treecko asked walking up along with a few others that were in the area. I shrugged. "I don't know. Combusken! You were supposed to have a better grip on Pikachu!" I said with some disappointment in my voice.

I could feel a anger and evil in the air. Combusken the turned toward me. I slowly backed up. I could tell I had said something wrong. Once Combusken stood in front of me she just exploded. "SHUT UP AND GO AFTER HIM!" With that I left running in the direction Pikachu went.

* * *

><p><strong>All I did was fix words and spelling errors. Now onto a side note. I'm going to try and get out there just a little harder. So if someone reviews a chapter I'll review two chapters from a story of theirs or a story of someone's they want me to read. Anyways thanks again for taking the time to read this chapter I hope to see you all again next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Search For Pikachu!

**Updated 04/30/15**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Search For Pikachu!<p>

**Pikachu's Pov**

I nearly jumped from Combuskens grasp when I heard Totodile yell. But Combuskens grip didn't loosen. "Ow! Why did you have to go and hit my head again?! If you keep on hitting me like this, I could end up with brain damage!" Totodile yelled.

I mentally moaned in frustration. "_You think you have it bad! I can't even remember who I am or even what creature I am_."

"You can't damage something that's already broken." I tried to suppress a giggle.

"Ow! Come on! My brain is not broken!" This only made me laugh a little more.

"See? Even Pikachu agrees with me." Combusken said. I stopped my laughing and turned away not wanting them to think I was a part of their conversation.

"Ow! Come on! My brain is not broken!" I bit my lip trying not to laugh out loud.

"Wait..." I put out my lower lip. I looked down at the arm Combusken had wrapped around me. I looked from Combuskens arm to its face. "_It might work..._" I thought.

"WHAT!?" I jumped slightly at Combuskens yelling. Whatever the two were talking about must've surprised it. I felt Combuskens grip loosen up and took this as my chance. "What the heck is-" Combusken had started to say. At the same time, with all the strength I had, I lowered my head down and bit down on Combuskens arm. It took more strength than I thought it would, but the end result was what I had hoped for.

"OUCH!" The Combusken had unwrapped its arm from around me and jumped back from me. I smiled and pushed off the ground and rushed into the forest. I was surprised at the speed I was traveling at. Even with the pain running throughout my body I was able to continue running at the same pace. "_This is amazing. If I keep this up I just might end up losing them!_"

I took a quick look back and was pleased to see neither of the two following me. I smiled and then changed my direction just in case they were following me. I just needed time to work things out and take in all the things I learned so far.

**Totodile's Pov.**

I could hardly believe how fast Pikachu ran off. In his condition you would think he would be a little sluggish. But that didn't seem to be the case. " Wow... He-" I stopped and took a deep breath. "-He's fast." I sighed and fell back almost landing on my tail. It wasn't too long later, when Combusken showed up. "Hey!" I waved her over.

"What happened? Where's Pikachu?" Combusken asked, looking around.

I sighed and looked to the side, scratching my head with a small laugh. "Well you see..." I started. I nervously laughed before continuing. "I lost him." I finished and looked to Combusken. I could see she wasn't happy about anything.

I felt my body go cool and freeze in place as Combusken started walking toward me. " How... Can you... Lose an... INJURED PIKACHU!" The outburst of hers scared me out of my frozen state and I jumped up and hid behind a tree the same way Pikachu did when we had first confronted him.

I peeked around the tree. "W-w-w-w-ell to b-be f-f-fair." I stuttered out. " H-h-he d-did sl-sl-slip fr-from your gr-grasp." I pulled back in fear of what she would do next. After some time I came out of my hiding place sure she wasn't going to hit me. Combusken was looking to the side with an annoyed expression. " How did he manage to escape from your grasp any ways?" I asked sitting back down.

"Hebitme..." She mumbled out.

I held a paw up to my head, motioning that I couldn't hear. "What was that?"

She turned her back to me. "Hebitmeokay..."

I was now completely confused. "What?"

She turned back around and yelled out in anger. "HE BIT ME!" I just sat there looking up at her. Then as if I saw the most hilarious thing ever, I started laughing my head off. "The reason he got away and the reason you cried is because he bit you!" I laughed out loud.

I could tell she wasn't too happy as well as embarrassed, but that didn't stop me. "I hope you can continue to search for Pikachu in your condition." I was so absorbed in my laughter that I didn't notice Combusken pick up a stone. "Maybe you should get checked for diseases!" Then it hit me. Literally. Combusken had thrown the rock at me. I felt the rock land on my head before I fell back with swirls in my eyes.

"Just shut up and continue looking for Pikachu! I'm going to gather a search team!" She yelled back stomping off toward the team base.

I sat up and gave a slight salute. "Right on it..." I then sighed and fell back. "_Why can't she just take a joke?_" I mentally groaned to myself.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

It had been a good five minutes since running off, and I was sure that I had lost them. I stopped my running to a little trot. I took a quick look back and smiled. "_Great, I lost them!_" Smiling as my small run came to a stop, my lungs begging for air I gasped for what they needed most. Finally I could stop and think things through. After a minute or so I started moving again looking for a good place to hide.

As I walked on I noticed the place growing darker and colder. "_Night must be coming over the horizon._" I thought. I increased my pace. Then as if the sun was never there, night took the place of the nice blue sky. As I was walking through the forest I found large spider webs hanging between two trees, blocking my path. I had tried many times to go around them but would keep walking into more and more webs. Each looked similar and were placed between two trees. It was as if the webs were to keep me from entering.

But I couldn't go back! No that could be a bad idea. So I reached out and grabbed onto the web. It shook and made a slight sound at my touch. Then with the little strength I had I pulled and ripped it apart. It made a sound, like tearing a cloth. "_There._" I thought as I walked through the tear I had made. I walked on through and was amazed at how dark and unpopulated the place looked. "_Maybe I shouldn't have entered._" I realized.

But there was no going back now. It was dark and light wouldn't be out for a long time. After two to four minutes I came up to the side of a small cliff. I followed it for some time before I came up to a small cave. "_Finally! Shelter._" I made my way in and made my self at home. The cave was even cooler than outside. Most Pokémon as exhausted as me would have passed out on the spot. But I was too concerned about my situation to even think about sleeping.

I made my way toward the back and rested against the wall. "_Hard to believe... just this morning was like starting a new life._" I thought. You think I would feel something from this... but I couldn't feel a thing. I wasn't sad, angry, or even scared any more. I was just numb. Watching the cave entrance I thought of what I could do next. I didn't want to go back to Combusken and Totodile. I just didn't trust them. I had to figure out who I was and where I came from or even where I was at.

"_Wait..._" My eyes slightly widen. "Pika...chu." I say out loud as if tasting the words on my tongue."_Pikachu... They called me Pikachu..._" My eyes returned to their tired expression. "They called me Pikachu... is that who I am. A Pikachu." I whispered out as I lowered myself folding my arms and laying my head on top of them.

"_If its true... If they did know me... then how come they were so scared of me when they confronted me?_" I asked myself. You would think, you wouldn't fear someone you knew. So if they knew me, but also feared me. Then they too must not trust me. I could feel my eyes growing more and more heavy. It wouldn't be long now, before I would pass out, letting sleep take me.

"So. That means I have no where to go. Or no one to trust." My eyes were fully shut now, "_What am I going to do now?_" I was getting more and more sleepy. "There's_ no one I can go to for help. No one to turn to. No one at all._" That was the last thing I thought before passing out.

**Combusken's Pov.**

"_Great._" I looked toward the setting sun with an annoyed expression. "_Sun's setting._" I looked back at the direction I had came from. It was time to head back and regroup with the other rescue teams. I turned back around and made my way back."_This whole thing is starting to become more than a pain._" It had been close to three hours since starting the search for Pikachu. With the fact that night was closing in, and that most of us would love to get some sleep. I was beginning to think we weren't going to find Pikachu. If the other hadn't already found him. "_Let's hope that's the case._" I sighed and shook my head.

I stopped and looked back at the setting sun."_I just hope you find shelter for the night._" I felt like our time was up. And the setting sun was proof. I turned back around and continue on back. "_The way Pikachu was acting. If what I think is wrong with him is what's going on, then finding shelter is the least of his problems._" I sighed, knowing just how Pikachu must be feeling.

It took me about an hour before I made it back to the rendezvous. When I got the the two other rescue teams where there. Team Dust. Team Dust consisted of a Numel, Quagsire, and a Larvitar. Numel being the leader of the team. Then Team Wild. Team Wild consisted of a Noctowl, Beedrill, and a Croagunk. Noctowl being the team's leader.

The six of them were just talking among themselves, "This is just pointless." Larvitar groaned. Folding his arms over his chest. I stopped and hid to listen in on their conversation.

"I agree. This forest is so big. Not to mention full of so many powerful Pokémon. What are the odds of us finding this Pikachu before some other Pokémon does. On top of that, there's plenty of Pikachus out there. What's gonna stop him from taking off the bandages he has on now to put himself off as another normal Pikachu?" Beedrill said, shaking his head in agreement.

I looked to side knowing the odds on our side weren't good. "Would you two shut up!" Noctowl sputtered. I gasped slightly at the sudden outburst. "You should be ashamed of yourselves. As members of a 'Pokémon Rescue Team' you should know that its our job to help out those in need." I smiled at her words. "It doesn't matter how impossible the odds are. We have made it our job to do what is right when no one will. To fight when all hope seems lost. To make sure there is still hope to have. Or have you forgotten that?! We've already gone through this." I looked from my hiding place and looked at Larvitar and Beedrill.

"S-Sorry..." The two said with regret in their voices.

"Fools." Croagunk said in his monotone sounding voice. The two looked away from the others. I decided that it was time to regroup with them.

"Hey guys!" I called out. The group looked over to me. I gave a slight wave.

"I'm guessing you too had no luck finding Pikachu?" Numel said walking toward me. I could tell she was tired. "Sorry to disappoint."

"What now? It's night now, and Pikachu could be anywhere in this forest." Quagsire asked in her sweet toned voice.

I sighed. "I don't know. In the amount of time we searched, we only covered about ten percent of this forest." I started. "But that's just the problem. Pikachu is weak and is in no condition to be traveling. So how is it possible that he was able to evade us and just disappear? He's got to be tired by now. Just like the rest of us." The group nodded their heads in agreement. "So where did he go?" I looked from member to member.

"Of course." Noctowl spoke for everyone. Well not everyone.

It was then that I noticed that Totodile was nowhere to be found. "Wait... where's...Totodile?"

**Totodile's Pov.**

Looking at the setting sun, I knew it was time to head back. But I just couldn't. I had been making light of this for sometime. But now I just had to find Pikachu now. After hearing Combuskens pep talk. I couldn't fail. I just couldn't...

**Flashback**

I had turned back now heading back toward the base, not wanting to go on ahead and cause more trouble or scare Pikachu off in the slightest chance I would find him. I came up to Combusken and found that she had sent an order for two rescue teams by Delibird mail. "So what now? Wait?" I asked.

She nodded her head in a yes motion. "Its all we can do." With that, we sat down to wait.

Bored out of my mind, I looked up and saw that the sun was in the middle of the sky. "_About noon huh?_" At this rate who know where Pikachu would be. Or if we would find him. After all this was a big place. On top of that, Pikachu is stubborn. I doubt he would stop running any time soon. It was about half an hour later when the teams showed up. I jumped to my feet. The teams were 'Team Dust' and 'Team Wild'.

"Took you guys long enough!" I yelled out.

Larvitar glared at me. "Be grateful we even bothered to show up." I was about to run up and hit him.

"Who said we needed you help anyway?!" I countered.

"I did!" I jumped at Combuskens voice. It was the first time she had spoken in the past half hour.

I lowered my head. "Oh...sorry." With that I sat back down.

"Hmph... that's better." I glared at Larvitar.

"Larvitar, keep quiet." The Croagunk from the other team said, sounding depressed.

"Why don't yo-"

Larvitar was starting to but was cut off by Numel. "Would you just keep quiet!" She ordered.

With that Combusken spoke of the mission. "I thank you for helping out with this special mission." She said bowing toward them in respect. I gave a disobedient look. "_Yeah, like I'm gonna bow to them._" I folded my arms and waited for Combusken to rise back up.

"Special is right. It's not every day we are given a mission from another rescue team." Noctowl said with a curious look.

"What is the mission anyway?" Beedrill asked, having the rest of the members of its team as well as the other team nodding their heads and wanting to know the same thing.

"Okay," Combusken started, "Not too long ago the Pikachu we had rescued had woken up and ran off." She explained. The six seemed to be surprised. "When we found Pikachu it wasn't long before the whole forest knew about it. He was in really bad shape and most thought he wasn't going to make it. But they were wrong.

"Now, Pikachu is in no condition to be running around like he is. We are going to go out and look for him." She said ending her explanation.

The two groups were quiet for some time before Larvitar had to open his mouth. "Sounds like he doesn't want any help with whatever his problem is. Why bother to help him?"

I glared at the Pokémon. "Wh-" I started but ended up being cut off by Combusken.

"Why... Why... You want to know why." She had her head down. "It's because I know how he feels." I watched their eyes widen in shock.

"I know what he's going through. He's scared and confused." Combusken was starting to shake. "He has no freakin' clue what to do! He doesn't if the next choice he makes will be his make or break move. He wonders, 'What could've happened to me?' and 'What did I do to deserve this?'" She looked back up at the group and they were surprised to see the determination in her eyes. "So, if you don't want to join in and help that's fine! That won't stop me from helping him out. I could be the only one left and I would still help him."

It was my turn to gasp. "_You're... serious aren't you?!_"

"No...I'm sorry I opened my mouth." Larvitar said with a sad look. "Really, we'll help." The rest nodded in agreement.

Combusken smiled. "Great." Combusken started giving each Pokémon their orders. In the end each Pokémon was going in a direction that would hopefully end up with one of us finding Pikachu. It was just a matter of time.

I looked back at the group before me. Team Dust was one of the best when it came to fighting. So I could see why Combusken would want to have them on this mission. Then there was Team Wild. The best scouting team in the forest. While Noctowl and Beedrill would search from the sky, Croagunk would search from the ground and whenever needed in the water.

I smiled and patted Combuskens shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll find him." With that we went our separate ways.

**Flashback End**

That was the thing, though. I was sure no one had found Pikachu yet. Even with all the help we were getting. Then why? Why didn't we find him yet? I decided to change my direction a little. As I was walking I noticed that the moon was now high in the sky.

"Looks like I should head back." I sighed and made the long walk back. But out of the corner of my eye I saw something that scared every fiber of me.

"_Oh...no no no no._" I begged. But my begging did no good. When i turned I saw a large spider web ripped apart. My eyes widened in horror and I turned back toward the base and ran.

* * *

><p><strong>All I did was put in words and fixed any spelling. If anyone is <strong>**interested, I will review your story if you review mine. **

**I hope to see you all next time! XD **


	4. Chapter 4: Pikachu Found!

**Updated 04/30/15**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Pikachu Found!<p>

**Combusken's Pov.**

It was well into the night now, and still Totodile had yet to turn up. "_Oh great! Don't tell me he's gone too!_" I mentally sighed. I looked and could see the teams starting to fall asleep. Well, other than Croagunk who seemed to be getting along just fine.

"Sorry. I know you all must be tired, but just wait a little longer." I asked. They just gave me sleepy looks. The forest would normally be extremely dark if it weren't for the moon. There was still so much I could see though.

It wasn't too long afterwards when I could hear my name being called.

"Combusken." I looked up and into the gloomy woods. Then I heard it again only louder.

"Combusken!" This time I wasn't the only one to pick it up. Noctowl looked around, being the only one able to see exceptionally in the dark.

"Hey do you see Totodile?" I asked.

It was some time before Noctowl answered. "Yes he's running towards us from that direction." She said pointing over my left shoulder.

I looked over and waited for him to come into view. Then, finally I saw him. I was both happy and worried by this. Totodile must have found Pikachu. The way Totodile looked right now, he seemed to be scared.

"COMBUSKEN!" He cried out. I then ran up to him meeting him. I could tell he was fatigued and out of breath. He was gasping for air and sweating. "We-We-We." He tried to say but was still trying to catch his breath.

"Hey, Hey, calm down and catch your breath." Quagsire said.

Totodile shook his head. "No- We-We can't c-calm d-d-down *_gasps for air_* yet." I gave Totodile a confused look.

"What?" I asked placing a claw on his back.

"I-I-I-I kn-know *_gasps for air_* wh-ere Pi-ka-chu is."

I gasped at his words. "Where! Where is he?!" I asked. I knew I wasn't going to like this. Still, how bad could it be?

"He *_gasp for air_* is i-in t-the Ari-Ari-Ariados nest."

I just stood there with my eyes wide. "_You have got to be kidding me. How much trouble can one Pokémon get into?!_" With that I ran off, leaving poor Totodile behind.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Hey! What are you doing here?!" I woke to the sound of a voice yelling. Looking up I found a spider like uh...Pokémon?

_"OH NO!_" I shot up and looked at it. It was an Ariados. "Oh... Umm, so sorry. Is this your cave?" I asked, fear evident in my voice.

It just glared at me. "You're in our territory!" It yelled again. I cowered in the corner of the cave.

The 'Pokémon' started making its way toward me. I covered my eyes and waited for the worst. Then it came. I was struck by the Ariados and was sent flying out of the cave. When I was back on my feet I noticed a few things. One, It was still night time, two, there were many Ariados looking down at me in anger, then three, I was already running.

I ran from the cave and made my way back in the direction I had come from. But as I was running more and more Ariados started jumping from the trees, stopping me from getting further. It was at this point that I noticed the feeling from before again. In the dark, I saw the light emitting from my face, lighting up some of the area.

When an Ariados had fallen in front of me the feeling on my face grew stronger. The Ariados froze in fear and seemed to be considering something. I took this as a chance to run again. But I ended up running into a trap. I was now surrounded all around by Ariados. I lowered myself in fear the feeling getting ever stronger.

"You think you can handle all of us!?" A voice called but I couldn't tell where it had come from.

I started to shake uncontrollably. I squeezed my eyes shut and cried out in fear. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Then, boom.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I ran past the torn spider web now having my second wind. Looking back I found Larvitar, Quagsire, and Numel. In the sky was Noctowl, who was carrying Croagunk, and Beedrill carrying Totodile. "_Oh thank goodness. They brought him along._" I smiled and then continued on running into the forbidden territory. A few minutes into the area I had found nothing and was starting to think Pikachu might have continue on through...or that the Ariados got him.

Then I heard his scared voice.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I jumped at what came after. *BOOM* It was the loudest explosion I had ever heard. I looked up at the sky to see it light up with electricity.

"PIKACHU!" I yelled running in the direction I heard the explosion.

The aftermath of the explosion became more and more evident as I ran towards, what I was sure was the cause of it. Trees were toppled over and blown apart, and some were even burnt to ash. I was momentarily shocked by the amount of damage but I shook myself out of the trance and continue searching for Pikachu. As I ran through the destroyed mess, I notice Ariados all around working to pick themselves up. I could see the residue of electricity still traveling throughout them. Then as if he was waiting for me. Both Pikachu and I, made eye contact and looked at each other. I could tell the poor guy was exhausted. Just to move seemed to be a struggle for him.

To top it off, the attack he just used must of been what he had left to give. Ending up completely draining him of his energy. I started making my way toward him. I wasn't too shocked to see him cower in fear from me. He started to make slow motions away from me. I knew he wasn't going anywhere. Nobody would after doing something like that. As I got closer to Pikachu, he panicked and ended up tripping and fell to the ground.

I ran over to him and grabbed a hold of him. I could feel him weakly fighting me. "Would you just stop! Can't you tell we're not going to hurt you?!" I cried to him, even pleading a little. I watched him shake his head. I looked as he continued to try and run."What's wrong!?" I asked, growing annoyed.

"I'm n-not w-worried about you an-any more. I-I'm more w-w-worried about th-th-those g-g-guys!" I was confused by his words and looked over my shoulder not letting go of the yellow rat. I gasped slightly at the horde of Ariados littering the place with their presence.

"Oh...snap..." I muttered out. I looked from the herd of Ariados and to Pikachu. I could feel him shaking in fear."Hey..." He peeked an eye at me from his spot against my side. "I'm gonna have to let you go. Can I trust you not to try and run away?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as soft and sweet as I could. His head jerked up from its position and turned toward me. I looked down greeting his gaze with a soft and trusting look. He gave his head a hesitant nod.

I had released him. I wasn't too surprised that he moved away from me but was happy that he hadn't tried to run away. I looked over to my right to see Totodile and the two teams hiding in the shadows waiting for some kind of clue on what to do. I shook my head as if saying, '_Don't attack_'. I turned around and found that the leader of the Ariados had come over.

"Hi." I said in a bored tone. I was sure I could avoid a fight.

"HI!?" I flinched slightly at his voice. "You entered our territory, ignored our agreement, and all you can say is HI?!" I just stood there looking at my claws. I sighed as he visibly grew angrier.

"Look... I did not come here of my free will." I lied. He seemed to calm down somewhat. "I came here on a mission to retrieve the Pikachu you see behind me."

He looked over my shoulder. I could see he still wasn't pleased with my answer. "Then, what is he doing here?!"

I momentarily froze at his question. "Uh...well, I was sent to find him 'cause he got lost. He's new to the forest." I smiled and nervously scratched my head.

I watch as he gave me a questioning look."Then how did you know he came into our territory?"

I smirked at his question. "I noticed a tear in one of the webs surrounding your territory and since everyone should know that this is an off-limits area, I assumed it was the Pikachu I was looking for." I answered with confidence. I looked back to hear Pikachu's voice.

"If it helps, I'm sorry for sleeping in your cave." I nearly face palmed.

I turned back to the Ariados and found him laughing. "It's fine, kid. Just don't enter our territory again." He said with a small smile.

I smiled and gave a small bow to the Ariados."Thank you for your understanding." I said before walking over to Pikachu. I smiled down at him. I could tell he still wasn't too sure about me, but that was okay. We would work on his trusting issues.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I looked at Combusken questioningly. It wasn't as if I wasn't grateful. I was, but I wasn't sure if this 'Pokémon' was trustworthy or not. After all, it did chase me down even after I ran from it. "_After all that, why? Why would it still continue to follow me?_" I could feel my whole body warm up a little. It was only as I was lifted into the air that I notice that Combusken was carrying me. I felt my face warm up a little at this.

I looked up from my place against Combuskens shoulder and looked at the large Ariados. "I'll be following you, making sure you will leave." I looked up at Combusken and watched as it shook its head, understanding the terms. I took a gulp of air, not quite sure what I was about to face. "Now, now, don't worry, I'll get you back to your friends." Combusken said looking down at me. I gave it a questioning look. "_Friends?_" Its face then looked down sadly but quickly changed.

"Ooof!" With that little noise both Combusken and me froze. The Ariados looked over as well as both Combusken and me. What I saw confused me. By the way Combusken had stiffened up, it could have been scared, shocked, angry, maybe even all three. Across the destroyed forest that I had somehow manage to create was a blue animal gazing at us. The odd thing about it was that it was resting on his head and looked to be hunched over. I watched as Totodile nervously got up and looked at the three of us. It was nervously poking its fingers together.

"Hahahahaha." He lightly laughed.

Then as if he had just came upon a realization. "Wait! This isn't where I get my beginner Pokémon! Stupid map, taking me to strange places. Any way bye!" I watched Totodile turned to his left wanting to leave but ended up meeting another Ariados who had jumped down from the trees. He turned around and started heading back but again an Ariados jumped down blocking him.

He looked from the Ariados in front of him to the one behind him and then settled on the one in front."Uhmm... would you believe me if I told you I was going tree to tree selling berries?" He said with a nervous smile. The Ariados that stood in front of him just stomped one its claws against the ground. "Right... guess I picked the wrong tree to sell illegals to." Totodile said looking at the ground in defeat.

Both Combusken and I had a look on our faces that said, '_really_'. I was so focused on Totodile that I had forgotten about the Ariados that stood beside us. Well it wasn't happy. Combusken turned toward it in time for us to watch it try and strike us with its claw. I watched its claw closely as Combusken jumped back and dodge its...Uhmm...attack. I notice that its claw had changed in color. It was now the color of purple. Combusken held onto me tighter and positioned itself between me and the spider like Pokémon.

"You lied!" I gulped and started to subconsciously shake.

"I didn't lie! I have no clue who he is!" Combusken yelled out.

"Then, I'm guessing that you don't know who these six are either!?" I was completely confused now. Combusken looked to its left. I followed its gaze over and saw that there was six other Pokémon. Numel, Quagsire, Larvitar, Noctowl, Beedrill, and a Croagunk. They were all surrounded by Ariados and now all out in the open.

"Oh... those guys." Combusken said in an annoyed tone."Hey, I'm gonna have to put you down for a second." It said softly before gently setting me on the ground. "Fine. I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight but looks like we have no other choice!" With that, Combusken jumped at the Ariados ready for attack.

* * *

><p><strong>All I did was correct some spelling mistakes, if I missed any do let me know! Also if anyone want I will read their story and review it if they review mine.<strong>

**I hope to see you all next time! XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Enter The Battle!

**Well its finally here. Sorry if for the wait but I had problems and My beta is bussy and I really shouldn't rush the beta but I can get impatient. Any ways onto the story! **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5: Enter The Battle.

**Totodile's Pov.**

I smiled a little at the outcome. Though things would be easier if we were to get Pikachu out of here without a fight. It just wouldn't be as much fun.

So I did what any sensible Pokèmon would do. I ran! "Combusken!" I called out to her as I ran up to her. She looked away from the Ariados leader to me. "Toss me!" I yelled getting ready jump at her.

She just got ready to grab me. I jumped over her and reached out for her. She reached up for me to. As she did this I grabbed a hold of Combusken's arms. With that she pulled her arms back and then flung them forward, sending me flying in the process.

I went flying through the air and crashed into the group of Ariadoses, that were surrounding the two other teams. The two teams, other than Croagunk and Larvitar, celebrated.

"Okay! Team Dust will help me in fighting off these guys, Team Wild will be helping Combusken get Pikachu out of here!" I yelled out. Now running toward another group of Ariadoses.

"Hey wait!" I stopped in my tracks and looked back at Larvitar. "What now!?" I asked. "Why do we have to listen to you!?" Larvitar asked stopping back and forth on the ground. "Cause! Team Champions is in charge of this mission and that means that you follow our orders!" I yelled with a with a smirk present on my face.

Larvitar just glared at me before following after me and the rest of his team.

**Combusken's Pov.**

After tossing Totodile, I turned back toward the Ariados and attack. I pushed my claw out and punched the Ariados and sent it reeling back. I could tell he wasn't too happy.

"How dare you do this, you broke our agreement! You and that yellow rat will pay for this!" The Ariados stomped a claw against the ground. I glared at him. "Not just you and that rat! But the blue fish and the rest!"

I stifled a gasp and stepped forward. "Well… In order to get to them… you'll have to get through me!" I said, crying out the last part. I charged in and brought back my right arm. "SCRATCH!" I yelled bringing my claw down.

But the Ariados blocked it. He used his horn to block and repel my attack. I was shock by the Ariados's strength but didn't let this discourage me. I ended up having to pull back, but then charged back using peck. Ariados, in return, countered with his horn. Like a sword fight, we clashed back and forth trying to get the upper hand. In the end, Ariados had jumped into the air, dodging my attack.

I looked up and watched as his claw turned purple."POISON JAB!" Ariados yelled. I pushed off the ground sending myself flying back. The attack missed and hit the ground, causing a destructive explosion of dirt and rocks.

"_Looks like this won't be a meet and greet kind of battle._" I sighed and looked back at Pikachu. He was just staring at me with both interest and confusion in his eyes. "_I have to finish this. I have to finish this now._" I turned back to the Ariados.

"You're pretty weak. I figured a Captain of a Rescue Team would put up more of a fight." I blinked and turned to the voice to find Beedrill and the rest of his team I smiled.

"Just warming up." I said before turning back to Ariados.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I blinked at the fight going on before me. It was, in a word, shocking. They were calling out names of some kind as they battled. Combusken was fighting the Ariados with its beak and was slashing at it. Nothing special in my opinion. Nothing to earn a name, nothing to what I was almost sure I could do. Yet I couldn't help but find this battle amazing to watch.

Then it was Ariados' turn to attack. His front left claw was now turning purple. "POISON JAB!"

"_Its claw? It turned purple?_" I gawked at the spider Pokèmon. Things just got insane.

Combusken then jumped back dodging the '_attack_' in the process. The Ariados's attack crashed against the ground. Causing dirt and rocks to fly. Combusken looked from the Ariados to me. I was so confused and yet wanted to see more of this.

"_What's going on? Combusken is fighting without any special abilities and Ariados just blew up the ground!_" I thought to myself. "_If things keep going on like this. I don't think Combusken can win this._"

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a voice call out to Combusken. I looked to my left and was greeted by the sight of three of the six Pokèmon. It was Noctowl, Beedrill, and Croagunk.

"_What are those guys doing over here...?_" I asked myself. I could tell they had been doing some fighting. They looked battered up and even bleeding at bit. "_Wow, they fought their way here._" I was amazed at how strong these guys were.

"Your pretty weak. I figured a Captain of a Rescue Team would put up more of a fight " Beedrill said with a hint of humor in his eyes. I didn't know weather to laugh or start running away.

I looked back at Combusken to see it smiling. "Just warming up." It said turning back to The Ariados.

"What's the matter! Can't win this fight on your own!?" The Ariados yelled.

"Not with Pikachu behind me." Combusken said motioning to me.

As if that was a cue, the Noctowl flew over to me and rested a wing on my back. "Are you okay?" It asked in a kind tone. I had flinched a little and moved away from the owl-like Pokèmon. I watched its eyes widen. I slowly started moving away from the Pokèmon. "Hey, it's okay." It spoke again. I then looked from it to the Croagunk that had walked over. I just looked at it and it back at me.

"Aaaah!" I cried starting to panic. "_He's going to HURT ME!" _I cried to myself.

"Croagunk! Go away! You're scaring him!" I jumped at the Noctowl's voice.

"Both of you, be gentle around Pikachu!" I gasped a little and looked over at Combusken. "He doesn't trust others much." I looked between the three and continued to push myself away from them.

"Just guard him, okay." Combusken said before running toward the Ariados.

With that the three gathered around me and made sure I had no way to escape.

**Totodile's Pov.**

"LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I chanted, running in circles as the Ariados chased me.

I was now making my twenty-seventh round on the destroyed battlefield. As things were now. If I didn't find a hiding spot soon. I was sure to end up as a fly in the Ariados's web.

" _Great. Looks like I'm gonna end up as a pair of Pokè-boots."_ I mentally groaned to myself.

As I was making what would surely be my last lap on this battlefield. A group consisting of seven Ariados charged me. "AAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAHA!" I cried aloud as I ran from the horde.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do than chase me!?" I cried out at them. "I don't know like eating your mates head!" I cried. (**I didn't get that wrong right. One of the spider eats the others head or something right? Any ways its just a bad joke don't put too much into it.**)

I nearly jumped out of my scales as another Ariados fell from the sky and landed over top of me pinning me to the ground.

"You're going to pay!" She hissed at me in anger. "Okay how much. Two berries?" I joked. She stomped at the ground aiming for my head. I rolled over nearly dodging it. "Twenty berries?" I offered a higher bid.

This made the Ariados angry. "HOLD STILL!" It shouted as it used String Shot. I was shocked by its aim, but man was it good! I was wrapped up by the sticky string, like a cocoon.

"50 berries and that's the final offer." I said with a playful face. Though on the outside I seemed okay, on the inside, I was ready to wet the cocoon. "_Good idea to joke with the Pokèmon that's got you by the tail, ready to kill you!" _I cried to myself.

The Ariados raised hits claw as its turned to the poisonous color of purple. I took a gulp of air. "Is it too late to go for the plea deal...?"

The Ariados's claw froze in the air ready to strike me. It laughed, "Sorry but the moment you entered our territory..." Its claw then flew at me. "Was the moment of your execution!"

I visibly flinched at it and prepared myself for the attack. I could feel time slow down. It was agonizing waiting for my possible end. Even with my eyes closed I could just imagine Ariados's claw inches from my snout. Then as if Pikachu had attacked again. I felt a huge gust of wind fly round me.

My eyes widened. I looked up find the Ariados gone. Then I looked to my right as a large explosion echoed around the battle feild. The force of the explosion caused trees and rocks to topple over or fall apart at the impact. I waited as the dust cleared. I was a little shocked to see the Ariados that was about to end me now in a heap of mess.

"Wh-who?" I asked myself as I turned to my savior.

"I always knew you were gonna end up in a sticky situation without me."

I smiled. I couldn't help it. "Well, what do you know! Didn't expect you to show up!" I said smiling.

I watch as the third and last member of Team Champions, Breloom made his entrance. "Can't leave you to take care of anything." He said grabbing a hold of the webbing wrapped around me and than ripped it apart.

**Breloom's Pov**

I smiled at Totodile as he forced the rest of the way out of the cocoon. "So what did I miss?" I asked. Totodile just grunted as he continued to force his way through the rest of the cocoon.

"Need help?" I asked with a sigh.

"NO! No. No. No. No. I just got to get my second wind!" I sighed at his denial of my offer to help. So as he hoped around I waited for his back to face me. Then I snuck up on and ripped off the webbing and then quickly acted like nothing happened.

"Good job. I didn't think you could do it." I said with a smile.

"Yeah. *Gasp* I told you. *Gasp* All I needed was. *Gasp* A second wind. *Gasp*" Totodile said in between gasps.

I just smiled. "Now what have I missed?"

Totodile then perked up at my questions."That's right! Pikachu! He woke up!" He yelled.

"Yeah, I already know that."

He just continued. "He managed to get away and Combusken requested help from Team Wild and Team Dust!"

I just smiled and laughed slightly. "I know." Totodile looked a little shocked at me.

"Then I saw the opening in the web and figured out that Pikachu was here." He said with a bit of a proud tone. "I know." He gasped slightly. "How!?" He asked.

I just laughed. "When I noticed you guys and Pikachu were gone. I knew that something happened. So I made my way outside and talked around. I learned that Pikachu escaped and you guys where looking for them. Then when I came across the Ariados border, I knew that you had found him and that you and Combusken and the two teams had gone in after him."

Totodile stood there for some time in shock. "How did you know I found out Pikachu entered here?"

I laughed out loud, unable to hold back. "Cause only you can get us into this much trouble." I said with a matter of fact tone.

"Then why did you bother to ask what you missed?!"

I continued to smile, putting my claws behind my head. "Just starting a conversation." Totodile looked at me for a second before bursting out laughing.

It wasn't too long before I joined in too. We laughed together throwing our arms over each others necks.

"Hey you two!"

We stopped to see Larvitar standing in front of us, just barely dodging attacks from other Ariadoses. "This is no time for laughs! We're in the middle of a fight here!"

I sighed and smiled. "Right. Right" I removed my arm and waved at Larvitar. "I'll get right on it." I said before turning to Totodile. "Let's go check on Combusken and Pikachu." I said before running off toward the two.

* * *

><p><strong>Well thats it! I finally got it up. Any way thanks again to Subzero Dragon. I hope those reading this are enjoying this restart! Just so anyone that cares. I'm going to be get started on a new fic. Not the locked code. I still haven't given this fic a name. But It was inspired from many animes. I really can't think of them right now. But I'm going to make it a one hit kind of thing. Geting it down in one try.<strong>

**Any ways if you like kingdom hearts! Then who knows you might just like this one. Now I figured everything out just the basic idea and stuff. Hope fully the first ch will be out soon. But until then. Team Champions will be the only thing going. As well as The locked code which will be up by friday or so. Any ways this has been your friendly reader/writer 1Fanfanatick. Till the next Chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Strongest Team In Kanto

**Well its finally here! I'm hope fully going to be posting more often from now on but. You never know what life will throw at you. Well I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Strongest Team In Kanto<p>

**Pikachu's Pov**

I watched in awe. I couldn't believe they were protecting me. But why? What have I done to earn their protection? I watched as Noctowl flew up into the air and then dived back down charging at one of the Ariados.

"TAKE DOWN!" It yelled. Noctowl's speed greatly increased, charging into the Ariados and taking it out.

Now these guys looked like they could win a fight. But Combusken, with the attacks it was using...I don't think it could ever win against the large Ariados, especially after seeing what Ariados's claw can do to the ground. I watched as Croagunk ducked dodging a 'Poison Jab' in the process then he raised his arm which turned white before he struck the Ariados putting it out of commission.

"Wow." I said in awe.

"Yeah they're not that bad." I jumped at the voice. I looked up and saw it was the Beedrill. I jumped and started to crawl away from it.

"Hey it's okay. I won't mess with you. Just wanna talk that's all." I couldn't tell if it was serious by its expression.

It hovered in the air. I just sat there looking at the 'Pokémon'. "Creepy….", I thought. The yellow Bee Pokémon looked strange and gross to me.

"That's fine. You can just sit there." It said turning it head away from me to Noctowl. "Need any help?" Beedrill asked, seeing if Noctowl required any help.

"No. I'm -" Noctowl was interrupted by an Ariados. The Ariados was about to hit Noctowl with both its claws.

Noctowl saw this coming and then flew up and then disappeared. "WHAT!?" I yelled in surprise. It wasn't too long before Noctowl reappeared crashing its beak into the back of the Ariados. "What the heck was that!" I continued to cry out.

"How were you able to fly so fast?!" Noctowl flew over to Beedrill.

"You're telling me, that you don't know an Aerial Ace when you see one?" It said with confusion in its voice. "Just how bad is your amnesia?" Beedrill said in a worried tone. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I just sat there with my mouth gaping open.

"Hey guys!" We all turned toward the voice. It was Croagunk who was fighting off three Ariados. Croagunk crossed its arms, forming an 'X'. Blocking three attacks simultaneously.

I was shocked by the amount of strength Croagunk had. It pushed the attacks off its arms, causing the Ariados to recoil. Then it brought its right arm back as it turned white. "Brick Break." Croagunk said quietly as it crashed its arm against the closest Ariados. The Ariados that was hit ended up crashing into the other two next to it.

"No rush. I just think we should focus on the fights." It said turning toward us as it crouched and placed its arms over its legs.

I just stared. It looked at me and just stared back. Croaking at me. I shivered and hid my face with my arms. "Creepy…"

"You're right. Let's get back into this." I looked up to watch Noctowl speak. Then Noctowl and Croagunk when back to battle.

It was just me and the Beedrill. I looked over at it, to see it doing the same at me. "So…." It asked slowly. I took a small gulp of air."How much do you remember?" It asked slowly. I was slightly surprised by the question but knew I would be asked it sooner or later.

It took me a few tries before I could answer its question. "Umm. Well I seem to only remember names." I said slowly, turning away from the yellow Pokémon while answering its question.

"Oh…. how strange." It said to itself.

"Yeah… strange." I did have to agree with the Pokémon on that. Having names just pop into your head is kind of weird.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I looked back to find Pikachu just sitting there. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we get you to safety." I thought with a determined look.

"Hehehe. You think you can save that rat?" I looked over at the Ariados glaring at it. "And not just the rat! But all your friends too! How can you expect, two and a half rescue teams and a useless rodent, to defeat our entire swarm?" The Ariados said with an evil smirk.

"Whatever." I said starting to stretch for battle. "I won't know till I try." I said as I bent forward, and then backwards loosening my back.

"You really think you can win?" He asked looking at me in slight surprise.

"Naturally." I said with a smile.

"Wh-why you!" I jumped back as the Ariados tried to stomp on me. I dodged rolled my way out of the impact zone and jumped up.

"DOUBLE KICK!" I swung my leg over his head and brought it down hard on top of him.

"Grrrrr!" Ariados didn't seem to be affected by the first kick. I flipped backwards and used my other leg to kick Ariados under his jaw.

The second kick sent him recoiling back. I watch him stumble back, shaking himself out of his daze. I smiled as he glared at me.

"Curse you." He said stomping the ground. I held my left claw out and motioned my claws back and forth.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Ariados cried as he charged me. "Poison Jab!" He yelled, his right claw turning purple. I jumped back dodging his attack. A large explosion of dirt and rock clouded my eyes. I took this as my chance.

In the middle of my jump I used my claws to grab hold of what was left of the ground and pushed myself forward hard. The force of my push sent me crashing into Ariados. I could hear the crushing of Ariados's body as my head collided with him. The force cause the both of us to fly through the air. I quickly hit the ground, landing on my head. I groaned and rolled myself into a sitting position.

Ariados had flown further across the battlefield and crashed into a fallen tree. I rubbed my head as I watch some of the other Ariados gathered to check on him. Though I couldn't see him, I could hear Ariados getting up as the sound of crushing rocks and the disturbance of rubble could be heard.

"So. You finished yet or do I need to continue?" I said, standing up.

I watched as the other Ariados quickly backed off their leader. He came bursting out of the crowd, covered in dirt, rocks, and debris. I could see blood on top his head, most likely where he had landed on.

"This fight hasn't even started yet!" Ariados cried out. I was slightly unnerved by his outburst, but I was positive we could handle whatever he had planned.

I looked from the Ariados to the surrounding area. Everyone was in on their own battle. But there was one who was missing from all the action. "Totodile!" The realization came to me. Totodile was missing. "Where could he be?" I asked myself a loud, slightly concerned. Now Totodile can handle himself better than any of us in a fight. But he tends to get himself into more trouble when he's already in trouble.

"Just great. Totodile's gone missing." I finished looking around and turned back to Ariados. He was wincing from the pain.

I felt bad for the spider Pokémon. There was no reason to be fighting like this. So I called for a truce."Look. We should call this whole thing off. There's no reason to-"

"Just shut up!" Ariados said, cutting me off. Ariados started walking toward me, stumbling slightly.

"Hey sir you really shouldn't -" One of the Ariados, that had surrounded their leader, said walking up to him. But was cut off by a glare.

"You listen here! You have no idea just how strong our swarm is!" Ariados was starting to get a strange look on his face.

"Oh great! This doesn't look good!" I thought to myself with a mixture of fear and worry. "Swarm! I don't care what your feelings on this are! Everyone is ordered to Attack! Just leave this Combusken to me!" The field grew quiet. Not a sound could be heard at the time. Not the sound of the trees rustling in the wind. I couldn't even hear my own thoughts.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cries could be heard from all around. I looked toward Pikachu and found him surrounded by Ariados.

"PIKACHU!" I called out to him running toward him. But I was cut off by the Ariados leader. "I don't think so!" Ariados yelled using Poison Jab on me.

I could feel his claw pierce my right shoulder. I cried in pain as Ariados removed his claw. I quickly went to grab my shoulder. Poison was now coursing through my body.

"No.. Pikachu…" I looked over to where I had last saw him. "No…" I felt anger boiling up inside me. "No…." I started pushing myself up off the ground.

"Don't even bother! You should've just left that rat to die instead of coming into OUR territory after him!" Ariados cried out stomping on my back.

The force sent me to the ground. The anger inside me just grew more intense. "No…." I could hear my heart beating loudly in my ears. Time was slowing down. I could since everything going on around me. Everyone was getting overrun by the Ariados swarm. "No…" I couldn't let this happen.

"No….." I started pushing up off the ground again. I felt Ariados strike my back again. But I hardly even noticed it. I would not let it end like this.

"NO!" I cried out finally pushing myself to my feet. I could feel the familiar warm burning sensation building in my throat and mouth. I took in a large deep breath. "I will not let them down!"

"_FLAMETHROWER_!"

**Totodile's Pov.**

I smiled at Breloom. "So. You got it?" I asked.

Breloom just sighed. "Ye-" Breloom had started to say but stopped.

"Why are you hesitating!?" I asked.

"Yeah I got it, i-its just, its crazy. I mean, yeah I know you're the best at this kind of thing but. I just don't think we could pull this off." I smiled, shaking my head.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" I asked patting his back. He looked at me and gave me a funny look.

"Y-yes! In fact everyday!" I deadpanned at his words, shaking my head.

"Yeah, whatever." I sighed and took a peek at the battles from our hiding spot. "If it weren't for me and my bad directions you wouldn't be here now would you?" I said looking back at him with a devious smile.

Breloom gasped in slight shock then pouted, puffing out his cheeks. "You had to bring that up." He said as he crossed his arms roughly.

I just lightly laughed and smiled at him. "Okay. Okay. Calm down, I'm just messing with ya." I said brushing of his words with a wave of my paw.

I jumped at the sudden roar of screaming heard from outside our hiding place. The both of us jumped to look out at the battle. Everyone was now overrun by the massive swarm. I couldn't even see Combusken any more.

"Oh no! Breloom, let's go!" I said starting to drag myself out the hollow log. I started pulling myself out but was stopped. I turned to find Breloom clutching my tail.

"What!" I asked angrily.

"What about the plan!?" He asked. I gave him a rare serious look. "Its going to have to work no matter what!" I then snatched my tail from his claw and finished pulling myself out.

I jumped into my feet and immediately ran into a sprint, in the direction I had last saw Combusken. But It was hard with all the Ariados running about like ants. I would end up bumping into one as I rushed past. Most tried stopping me by jumping in my path or trying to stop me with some attack. I glared at the ones trying to stop me.

"Get outta my way!" I yelled as I jumped over an Ariados. It felt like I was flying. Nothing was gonna stop me. At least not until a flash of light basted past and nearly hit were only mere inches between me and the Solarbeam. I shielded my eyes from both the flash of light and the flying dust.

I froze in shock and turned toward the direction of where the attack had come from. I gasped in slight shock at the Ariados. "That's the Ariados that trapped me!"

**Flashback**

"You're going to pay!" She hissed at me in anger. "Okay how much. Two berries?" I joked. She stomped at the ground aiming for my head. I rolled over nearly dodging it. "Twenty berries?" I offered a higher bid.

This made the Ariados angry. "HOLD STILL!" It shouted as it used String Shot. I was shocked by its aim, but man was it good! I was wrapped up by the sticky string, like in a cocoon. "50 berries and that's the final offer." I said with a playful face.

Flashback End

"No way! I thought Breloom finished you!" I jumped back in shock dodging another Solarbeam in the process.

The Ariados gave me a small smirk. "You and your friends are going to regret ever entering our territory."

I just smiled. "What makes you say that?"

The Ariados gave me a funny look. "Well it's obvious. You guys just lost the fight!" I laughed and jumped dodging another Ariados that had tried tackling me.

I made my way to the Ariados. "You think we've lost?" I said laughing.

She took a step back. "The moment you challenged us." I was now standing a few feet away. She just look at me with a shocked expression.

"Wasn't the moment we lost!" I gave the biggest grin I could muster. "But the moment YOU lost the best Rescue Team in Kanto!" I said giving a peace sign with my paw.

The Ariados visibly froze. "Wait…. wha-" I looked from the Ariados to where I heard Combusken cry out.

Even from where I was I could feel the massive amount of heat in the air. Then came the shock wave and the flash of bright fire. I shielded my self from the heat and the fleeing Ariados.I felt each Pokémon brush past and even completely knock me over as they ran from the up from my place on the ground I saw Combusken emitting a large blast of fire from her beak.

The Flamethrower was wild and chaotic. The attack was as large as a Snorlax! "Combusken…" I whispered sadly.

Then as quick as the attack started, it was over. Combusken stopped the attack and dropped to her knees. I jump up and ran to her. "Combusken!" I called her name.

I dropped down next to her and placed a paw on her back. "You okay?" I asked. She was panting heavy and seemed to be in slight shock. I looked up to hear Breloom.

"Combusken!" He called running and kneeling next to us.

"She okay?" Breloom looked at me.

I shook my head, "She's just winded." I said. We lightly patted her back.

"Good job!" Breloom said with a smile.

I smiled too, "Yeah….. Just what I expected from you."

"NO!" We jumped at the voice. Looking over I saw the Ariados from before shaking. I smiled slightly. "A Combusken, a Totodile….. and a Breloom. A master of strategy, a master of combat, and a master of both." The Ariados was now shaking.

I looked over to Breloom who was also smiling. " It is them!"

I could hear footsteps, as well as a gust of wind, rush up to us from behind. We turned to find the other two teams standing behind us, all battered and bruised. They all smiled back along with Larvitar giving us a thumbs up.

I looked to Breloom and he was smiling too. We both nodded at each other and started helping Combusken stand up. The three of us stood there between the two other teams. With me on the left, Breloom on the right and Combusken being supported by the two of us. Yep, the team's all here.

"Its Team Champions!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well how was it? Good? Bad? Okay? I would love to know what you guys thought of it. I need you guys to review plz! I want to know if you guys like where this is going. Now I want to post up more fics. The code lyoko one will be a while before I post it. But I have so many more I want to post. So I'll put up a poll and well see what happens. Its about what other fics I have and I'll let you decided what to post first. If no one answers it then I'll just pick the one I like the most and work on it. Any ways this has been 1Fanfanatick saying hello and goodbye!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Pikachu's Disappearing Act

**Well...well...well. I'm actually posting something. Took some time, mostly bad timing on my part. But its here and that's all that matters. So I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Pikachu's Disappearing Act.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov**

Explosions could be heard all around. The battles were starting to get more intense. In fact some of the fights were going underground.

The Ariados where digging underground to avoid both Noctowl and Beedrill. The two had an obvious advantage over the Ariados. Yet some of the Ariados had ways around '_flying pokemon_'.

From what I could tell the move was '_Dig_'. Really it was just a way to avoid getting attacked. The Ariados would dig underground to dodge an '_attack_'. Then come back out from a different position and attack them from the unknown location.

I still had no clue who they were, personally. Even though I didn't trust any of them, even though I was scared out of my mind, I couldn't help but feel bad for being weak and unable to help them fight. I couldn't understand why I was so upset. The longer the battles drew out the more angry I got. I was angry at the Ariados for using such a tactic. I was angry at myself for feeling so weak.

Sighing, I looked away from the battle to the ground. I took my claw and poked at the dirt. "_What is going on with me_?" This was a lot to take in for me. I could feel more anger boil up in me. "_I just want to remember_!" I grabbed my head and pulled at my fur. "_I just want to remember_!" I thought to myself as I leaned forward and placed my head on the ground, my paws still grasping my head. "_I just want to know what happened_…."

My thoughts were interrupted as a loud explosion was echoed over the field. I turned to see Combusken on the ground and dust and debris flying from a fallen tree. "What the…?" I asked myself. Staring at Combusken, I couldn't help but be surprised.

"_Its still fighting. I figured it would of been out by now_," I thought to myself. Compared to the others' fighting style, Combusken's fighting style was just '_plain_'.

"_Combusken hasn't used any special moves at all. I haven't even seen Totodile do anything. Where are their special moves_?"

My thoughts were interrupted when the Ariados started to shout. "Uh… Wait, what!" I didn't even have time to react.

"No! Pikachu!" I could hardly hear Beedrill call my "name" as the Ariados literally swarmed around me and the others.

I could feel each blow to my back. The Ariados were stomping on me and even kicking me, adding more injuries to me.

They were shouting all kinds of things at me. Things like, "_This is what you get for entering our territory_!" and, "_You're going to look like a yellow Ditto when we're through with you_!" I really had no time to care about what they were saying. I had to find a way out of this mess. But there was really no way out.

I was completely surrounded on all sides. At least that was till I felt something grab me. I hardly noticed it, but it felt really soft and even silky like the spider web I broke to get in. Then I felt it tug on me. My eyes widened in more surprise than fear.

"Uh oh!" I thought just before the strange object whizzed me away. I was literally being dragged across the ground. Good thing to cause just as I left the hoard of Ariados a _MASSIVE_ amount of fire just burst through and engulfed the Ariados. "_Wow_.." I thought to myself.

Then it hit me. "_Wait…. OH NO I'M IN THE PATH OF THE FIRE_!" I cried to myself. I looked back to see a long white rope pulling quickly along. "Go faster! Go faster! Faster! Faster! Faster! Faster!" I chanted as the blast of fire was growing closer. Then, I was abruptly pulled under ground. I fell head first in and felt the heat from the fire on my back. Landing on my head I fell back, rolled myself up, and landed against the wall. I could just hear the fire roaring above. I ducked my head and placed my paws on top, with my ears flat against my head. I waited for the roar of the fire to die down.

When it finally got quiet, I rose my head to look around. I was in an underground tunnel that led to two different ways. One tunnel going in the direction I was facing and another, going to the right, a few feet away from me.

"H-Hello?" I called, my voice traveling a little through the tunnels. "Wh-who saved m-m-me?" I called out to my savior. I watched the dark tunnels, with the only source of light coming from the hole I had entered through.

Then in the dark I watch as something started moving. I could hear its claws digging into the dirt as it moved. "H-H-Hello. Th-Thank y-y-you f-for saving me." It didn't say anything.

It just continued to slowly make its way toward me. "_Well, this is it! I've lived a good life- wait! I don't even remember my life_!" I started crying to myself.

Then, red eyes appeared out of the darkness.

**Combusken's Pov**

What happened next was a blank. Anger was the only thing that clouded my mind at the time. I had promised to never let it happen again. Yet, I did, I let my rage get the better of I came to, I was on my knees, with my arms barely supporting me from falling to the ground. My right arm shaking uncontrollably, from the pain in my shoulder. Taking deep breaths, I steadied myself.

"_Calm down_…" I told myself. The whole time I didn't pay any attention to my surroundings. It was only when I felt my team help me to my feet that I noticed everything going on around me.

"It's Team Champions!" I looked up slightly shocked by what one of the Ariados had shouted. I looked to my left to find Totodile smiling at me. "Totodile…." Then over to my right and found Breloom looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

"B-Breloom you're here!" I said, shocked. He just smiled. I looked between the two and gave my own smile. "Good the team's all here." The two were helping me stand by supporting me.

I smiled, thankful for their support. I was drained of all my energy. I was lucky enough to stay conscious. So, their help was greatly appreciated. Then, my feelings were replaced with a mixture of horror and worry. I finally noticed the last place I had seen Pikachu as well as the direction of my last attack.

The place was scorched now, with fallen trees burning and the grass as well. One thing though, no Pikachu. I just stared not fully taking in what I was seeing. Then it hit me.

My eyes widened in horror. "No..."

**Totodile's Pov**

I gave Combusken a confused look at what she said. "_'No?' Wonder what could be wrong_?" I thought to myself. I was shaken from my thoughts when I felt Combusken struggling from our hold.

"What? What's wrong?" Breloom asked, speaking my thoughts out loud. Then she finally got the two of us to let go. We backed off as she started to run toward the direction of the destruction she had created.

I watched with a sad expression as she fell. She caught herself, then pushed herself back up only to fall again. "Combusken, what's wrong?" I called out to her. She was just looking around.

"Pikachu!" It took me a minute before I comprehended the name she spoke.

"Wait," I said to myself. I turned and looked at the members of Team Wild. "I thought I asked you guys to protect him."

"We tried! But the sudden outburst by the Ariados separated us from him!" Beedrill said defending his team. I froze in place and started to understand Combusken's problem.

"Crap! Where's Pikachu!" I cried as I ran after Combusken who had fallen again. I quickly helped her to her feet before joining her in the searched for Pikachu.

Looking around, I tried to find a place to start my search. I looked at the destruction caused by Combusken and noticed the leftover wreckage at end of the trail. Burnt trees piled atop one another as well as chunks of earth.

I ran over to the end of the trail of destruction Combusken has left behind. "Pikachu!" I called hoping to hear him reply. No response came, and that scared me. I hopped on top of the pile and worked to move some of the fallen trees off. I could hear the sound of feet pounding the ground from behind me. I turned to see some of the members from the other two teams climbing up to help.

"You think he's in this pile somewhere?" Larvitar asked positioning his back against one of the fallen tree's and get ready to push it off. "I don't know...its the only place I can think of to look. "

"_Well, here and_.." I looked to the swarm of Ariados just standing there in slight fear. "_They could have him…. If so, why haven't they used him against us_?"

I was jolted out of my thoughts when Numel started talking. "Hey snap out of it! This is no time to be thinking things over! We got to find Pikachu! Or this will have all been for nothing!" Numel ordered me. I nodded my head and started helping the team lift the fallen trees off. Each tree feel to the ground, a loud crash sounding after. It soon became clear after searching through the mess that Pikachu wasn't there.

"Great! I thought you said he would be in this mess!" Larvitar walked up to me yelling.

"I don't understand?" I said softly and looked back at the Ariados who were now conversing among themselves.

Larvitar noticed this, "I guess it would make sense for them to take him."

Changing my gaze to Larvitar, I gave him a nod of my head. "I thought the same thing. But if he is with them. Why isn't he screaming his little head off? He could hardly stand the sight of me and Combusken let alone our presence." I paused and thought back to Pikachu's reaction to us.

"Then there's the question. Why haven't they used him against us?" I looked over my shoulder at the Ariados.

"Maybe that's why they haven't moved to attack us. They could be waiting for us to realize he's with them." Numel said, explaining their lax moment.

Looking to the sky, I watched Beedrill and Noctowl flying above searching the area. I ran out trying to catch up to them. "Hey! You two see him from up there?!" I shouted up to them.

"No...there's no sign of him!" Noctowl called back down.

"Okay! That's it!" I yelled, running over to the rest of Team Champions, "They have to have him! There's no other place I could think of where he could be!" Combusken looked at me with slight fear in her eyes. But it was quickly replaced with anger, though not as much as before.

"Where is he?!" Combusken turned to the Ariados. The crowd gasped and quickly started backing up.

"We know you have him!" Beedrill called from above.

"What!?" The same Ariados from before said. "You think we have your friend!?" We just glared at them.

"Of course! He's nowhere to be found and you guys haven't done a thing since we started looking for Pikachu! Which leads me to believe that you guys have him!" I yelled, stepping forward. The hoard of Ariados faltered and started to step away from us. They were whispering and murmuring among each other.

"Now give him back!" I yelled. By their reaction, I could tell they were confused on the matter.

"We don't have the rat!" I jumped at the sound of the leader of the Ariados' voice, crying out. I gasped slightly at this. "_If they don't have him, then where is he_?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's it. Yes I know not much for how long it took me to write it. Truth is I already have the next chapter waiting in the wing right now. But I'm not planing to post it till Monday. So that's the day you can expect a new chapter. If you want it to come sooner then your going to have to review and let me know. Any way be expecting me to have new fics up and a long over due update version of CLTLC (lol the acronym sounds like a type food or hacker junk) hopefully soon. Never know! But till then, TC will continue on. <strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Thank you Spinarak!

**Well just like I said. I posted this on monday.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Thank you Spinarak!<p>

**Pikachu's Pov**

I was shocked when I saw that it was a Spinarak that had saved me. It look just like the Ariados except it was smaller, and green. I sat there and blinked at the spider Pokémon.

It turned its head. "Hello." I reacted more harshly than I should have. I jumped and started to try and claw my way out. I wasn't going anywhere.

"Hey….. are you okay?" It spoke again. I stiffened up at the sound of its voice. Then, I relaxed and turned toward the Pokémon when I realized that it hadn't done anything harmful to me. In fact not too long ago I was saved by this Pokémon.

"Oh! Uh…" I was blushing slightly. I wasn't quite sure how I was supposed to react to this. Should I thank it for saving me or try running away in case this was a trick?

"Y-yes. Yes I'm fine…. Th-thank you for saving me." I forced out, taking a deep breath before sighing with relief. It was quiet after that. Neither of us talked and I was starting to grow concerned.

"No problem…." It said giving me a soft smile.

I gave my own back. "Hahaha. Yeah, that was kind of close," I said with a laugh. The Spinarak's mood visibly changed, as its happy smile change to a shameful frown.

"I'm sorry for the trouble we've caused you." It backed up and placed it body in a hole in the side of the tunnel. I was shocked to hear the sincerity in its voice.

"D-don't worry about it. I shouldn't have slept in your cave." I said bowing my head. There was some silence between us before it just started laughing. "_What? It's laughing? What's so funny_?"

"You're really strange you know that." It looked over at me from its place in the dugout. I gaped at the Pokémon. "We're not doing this because you sleep in a cave, though it is one of the reasons."

My confusion grew. "If it's not because I slept in your cave, but also a reason for you guys attacking me...then…wait! I'm confused!" I complained, mangling my fur in annoyance.

The Spinarak was silent for a second before answering my question. "It's because you entered our territory." It said softly.

I gave it a strange look and thought about what it said.

"_Entered….. their….. territory…,_"I thought to myself, recalling when I had first entered the area.

**Flashback**

As I walked through the woods I found spider webs between the trees blocking my path. I tried going around but there seemed to be no end to the wall of webs.

"_Well, I can't go back. That wouldn't such a good idea._" So I grabbed the webbing. It was sticky and felt really soft. With each of my paws, I pulled the ends of the web and tore it in half.

The web shook and made small bell like noises. Once I made a hole big enough for me to fit through, I was on the other side. But as I walked through the unusually dark forest I couldn't help but think. "_Maybe I shouldn't have entered_."

**Flashback End**

"Oh…." I said to myself with a dumb thoughtful look on my face. I laughed nervously and bowed my head. A blush creeped its way over my face.

"So it wasn't about the cave," I realized. Looking back over the Spinarak, I noticed that it seemed nervous. "What wrong?" It didn't answer me, and for a second I was starting to worry that this was a trap.

"Well I... I was…" It was starting to say but then it words were interrupted by a voice from above.

"We don't have the rat!"

My head jerked up toward the hole above me. "What the…?" I asked myself aloud.

"Grandpa…." I gazed at the Spinarak slightly surprised.

"Wait...Grandpa?" It came out of the dugout and was now facing me. "Ya, he takes care of me. He's the only family I really have. Well other than the rest of the clan."

I gaped at the Pokémon for a few seconds before snapping myself out of it. "Wa-wait a second. How can you tell that was your Grandpa? You guys all sound the same to me?" I waved my arms to show my confusion.

Spinarak just looked at me. "Well…his tone. His voice sound different than others." Spinarak said climbing out of the hole he pulled me through.

Its comment made me think. "_Wait! He? How can it tell_?" Things were getting so confusing for me. "_I can't remember anything. I get random names popping into my head. Pokémon who know me but don't know me are after me. Now that I think about it, I think my tail got burnt_." I sighed and stood up, starting to climb after the spider Pokémon.

Then a thought occurred to me. "Wait…" I thought out loud. " My tail?" I struggled to climb up and out of the hole and turned to look. I had a hard time looking over my shoulder so I reached behind my back. I searched my lower back and found something hanging from there.

"No way…!" I whispered to myself. Grabbing a hold of it, I pulled in around and took a look. It was the same color of fur as the rest of me. Looking at it made me look at the rest of me. My tail was burnt and the fur a dark yellow. My body was covered with bloodstained splotches, dried up blood, bruises, and small gashes. Though it was a wonder I could still see with how swollen my face felt. As well as my arms and leg.

My whole body was racked with pain. I couldn't feel my left back leg and my front left leg wouldn't stop shaking. I dropped my tail and just sat there feeling pathetic. "_Why? Why am I feeling this way_?"

I could feel anger toward myself building up. "_Why am I so angry!?_" I reached up grabbing my ears pulling at them in frustration. "_Why do I have to be so freaking complicated! I can't remember anything, and now I'm starting to become emotionally unstable_!"

"What's with me!?"

**Combusken's Pov**

I was getting more and more concerned as I searched. Not for just Pikachu, but the teams as well. The situation was only getting worse. Everyone was blaming the Ariados, and the Ariados were defending themselves.

It didn't take long for me to realize that the Ariados really didn't have Pikachu captured. Totodile was looking around trying to make since of the situation. Breloom and the others were looking everywhere they could without crossing over to the Ariados.

"_What am I doing!? I have to help find him_!" My body struggled to move. I could feel the poison flowing through me. Slowing my muscle's movements, and causing pain throughout my body. My breathing was starting become deep and harsh. If I didn't get help, I knew I would pass out.

I struggled to stand, stumbling over myself multiple times in the process. Then with all the strength I could muster I was finally able to stand. "Please…." I said softly, having trouble speaking.

"Combusken. Don't. Let us handle this. If you move the poison will spread through you even faster." Totodile ran up to me and tried to get me to rest against the ground again.

"Please." I said again getting louder.

"No, Combusken, don't push yourself. I'm sure Pikachu is fine." Totodile tried reasoning with me. I wasn't listening to him.

"Please! I'm begging!" I shouted, feeling my throat screaming at me to shut up, "I'll take the punishment for entering your territory for everyone! Just please let us find Pikachu! He's in no condition to be moving, let alone a punishment from your Pokémon! So please, just let find him and then we'll leave! I'll take full responsibility for all of them!" I could feel my eyes swelling up with tears.

"No!" I could hear the others shouting back at me.

"What are you thinking!? You can barely stand!" Breloom shouted running up to me.

I turned and glared at him, my tears starting to spill over. "I don't care! I'll take ten times this as punishment! Just so as long as we get Pikachu out of here!" I watched as Breloom's eyes widened in shock.

"Come on!" I jumped at Totodile's outburst. "Stop it with this helplessness! It's not like you!" Totodile walked up to me and was now yelling up at my face. My eyes widened in shock. This was somewhat unlike him. "You can't just give up just because you lost the fight! Remember, you have us!" I couldn't think of anything to say or do besides stare. "Besides, you're not the only one who wants to save Pikachu!"

I couldn't even hold back my shock. Then realization as well as self-stupidity filled my mind. Totodile was glaring at me with an beyond angry face. I just gave a smile, looking down at the blue Pokemon.

"You're right. You're right, like always," I sighed and place a claw on his shoulder to calm him down.

"We- well of course I'm always right." Totodile finally backed off and looked away with a light blush.

"Hey! How dare you just ignore us!" I turned to the Ariados leader, who was getting even more upset, "Trust me I haven't forgotten." He looked to have gotten his second wind.

"Look. We really don't want to continue this senseless fight. So please, just let us walk away after we find Pikachu," I said, noticing a Spinarak crawling over to me.

"Hey! Young one, get back over here!" The Ariados leader had also noticed him. I struggled to turn my body toward the young Pokémon. Then I knelt before it, getting closer to it as it approached.

"Boy! What in the name of Arceus do you think you're doing?!" Ariados again yelled at the small spider Pokémon.

"What is it little one?" I asked in a soft and kind tone.

He looked up me, slight fear shown on the face on its back. "I…I..." I nodded trying to encourage it. "I know…where Pikachu is." My reaction was the same as everyone else's.

"What!" We all coursed. I forgot all about my wound and the poison flowing through me. "Where!" The Spinarak jumped at my voice and took a step back.

"Please! Tell me where he is!" I begged him.

He just nodded his head. "This way." I stood up and chased after the Pokémon. He led me between the two groups of Pokémon. It wasn't too long before everyone noticed a yellow Pokemon sitting on the ground with a slightly angry look.

"Pikachu!" I called out to him. Running up to him, my injury completely gone from my mind. He look up and turned his head toward me. His eyes widen and his mouth hung up a bit. I stopped and looked at him and saw that his condition had worsened. I was starting to stare at him, but shook my head. I walked up closer to him and was happy to see that he wasn't trying to run. But just looking at him, I knew that he probably didn't even come close to having the strength to even stand.

"Are you okay?" I asked kindly. His eyes widened even more, but then returned to normal before answering.

"Uhm….. My tail." He said with soft low tone. I looked at his tail which was pulled around for him to hold or look at. I noticed that the tip of it was not a dark yellow.

"_Oh…. no_." The tears were returning to my eyes.

"I burnt my tail." He said looking between me and his tail. "It's kind of bothering me." He finished.

I couldn't hold my tears back. I let a few fall as I reached out and gave him a soft hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I said. I couldn't stop myself from crying or and tightening my grip on him. But I immediately loosened my grip when he gave a small yelp of pain.

"Sorry, sorry. I didn't mean to." I pulled back and looked down at him. His face was scrunched up. I moved back and waited for him to look up at me.

"How did you make it out of the attack?" I asked once he finally looked at me. He didn't answer me and seemed to be in some kind of daze. Then, he looked away from me and to his surroundings.

I looked too. Everyone, including some of the Ariados as well as the little Spinarak were surrounding us.

"Well?" Breloom asked.

"How'd you manage to avoid the Flamethrower?" Noctowl stated. He then looked over my left shoulder. I looked back and saw the Spinarak that had shown me where Pikachu was.

"Did he save you?" I asked turning back toward Pikachu. Pikachu looked back at me and gave me a small nod. I smiled and looked at the small spider Pokemon. He looked up at me the face on his back showing a curious look.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I reached out and patted his head lightly, "You have no idea how grateful I am for what you've done." He looked from me to everyone around him. They were all nodding a thank you.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Totodile gave the spider Pokémon a small bow.

"Good job kid!" Larvitar yelled with enthusiasm.

"You're, like a hero!" Beedrill said flying over to the Pokemon. Spinarak just laughed.

I looked from the group to the Ariados leader. "Well! May we leave now!?" Everyone moved to the side giving me a better view at the Pokémon herd of Ariados.

It was when I noticed the sudden chill in the air, that everyone could feel how heavy and dark the air felt. I could almost see a dark presence fall over the Ariados leader. Another chill traveled through everyone as Ariados started laughing uncontrollably.

"I don't think so! You still broke our agreement! We've told you and the rest of the Pokémon of this forest time and time again!"

"What!" I was surprised to hear that it was the Spinarak to speak up. "But Pikachu is in really bad shape! If he doesn't get any help soon! He may actually…" His voice faded away. My gaze snapped from the Spinarak to Pikachu.

He was breathing hard and it seemed like he was trying to keep himself awake. "Hold on. I promise we will get you out of here and to help." I said leaning over toward him. Pikachu just nodded a reply.

I turned back around and glared at the Ariados. "Why you! How can you be this angry! He didn't mean to enter your area! He didn't even know he wasn't supposed to enter!" I yelled interrupting the yells coming from the others.

"I don't care! This isn't just a punishment!" I stopped myself from saying anything after I heard that. "_What_?" I thought, fear starting to crawl its way on my face.

"What do you mean Grandpa?" The Spinarak asked fear in his voice. The Ariados gave an evil grin. "This is an example! This will prove how serious we are! None of you will leave! Your demise will tell every Pokémon to stay away from our den!" I was radiating fear.

"Are you serious?" Numel said. I didn't even need to see their faces. All held a look of shock and fear, even Croagunk.

"Dead serious!" The Ariados leader snarled, a vicious look spreading across his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it. Now I want to thank A'stories10 for the follow, but could you also leave a review! I'm glade more people are starting to read this, but review's get me to write more. Again thank you for the follow! Any ways hope you all enjoyed.<strong>

**This has been your friendly neighborhood HERO! Saying good bye and enjoy reading! **


	9. Chapter 9: The Pokémon and The Cave

**What is up! Hero back yet again! I know, I know! Its been what... 50 years... man I really need to update. I hope this massive (kind of... I think) time gap doesn't discourage any of you readers. I'm never going to give up on this story. Or any of them for that matter. (At least I hope I don't) I'm hoping to start a pattern. I'm hopping for a chapter a week. But if not, one every two weeks.**

**Pichufan: **Thank you so much for that! I'm glad to know that my story really is unique. I some times get a feeling that someone has already come up with the same or if not similar thing. Though I'm sure there is something out there similar to this... just don't tell me about it or I'll freak.

**A'stories10: **Truth be told... I've never, ever, ever, played any of the PMD games... none. I've only seen the special episodes. So I'm guessing, no. No similarities at all with anything other than the idea of Pokémon rescue teams, unless by accident.

**Any ways! Thanks for the reviews! I hope to see many more to come. And I hope you enjoy this finally updated chapter! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: The Pokémon and The Cave.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Now all of you! Get back over here!" The Ariados leader ordered, forcing the Ariados and Spinarak back over to their side. I peered over Combusken's left side and looked down at the Spinarak. It was reluctant to move.

"Go on." I looked up at Totodile. "You won't need to worry about Pikachu. He's in good paws now." Totodile grinned down at the spider Pokémon. But Spinarak was still reluctant to move.

"Spinarak! Get back over here!" The crazy Ariados yelled, causing said Spinarak to look at the ground in defeat.

"It's not that I'm worried about Pikachu." I was slightly hurt by its words, but didn't let it show. "Well, I am, but not just about Pikachu. I'm worried about all of you guys too. I don't want anyone to die!" Spinarak was crying now. I wasn't sure how I was suppose to be feeling at this point. Should I be touched that it cared enough to worry about what would happen to us?

Or should I be worried that, even with Spinarak's concern, there was still little that could be done to get us out of this situation?

"Us." Totodile laughed out. "If there's anyone you should be worried about it's your clan." Its words caused a surprised gasp to travel from everyone around.

"What?" Spinarak said, its face not showing any emotion, but its voice telling me that it was stunned.

"We've never failed a mission, and we don't plan on it," Totodile said with a prideful voice. "So, I think it would be best for you to tell your leader over there-" Totodile stopped, flexing its left arm, to show its muscles off. "To get ready for a fight!"

I was just as stunned, if not more, as the Spinarak. "_Are you kidding me?! That's an army against nine!_" Both Spinarak and I turned to each other. I gave a small smile, "Thanks again for saving me."

I couldn't tell by looking at the Pokémon, but its voice held a sad tone. "I wouldn't call it saving you. More like prolonging your death," Spinarak said before turning around and crawling back over to its family.

I watch it crawl over to its, who I would assume to be, grandfather. The Ariados that had just threatened to kill us.

"Is it serious?" I asked out loud, not meaning for everyone to hear. Everyone around me turned to look at me. "Who? "_Tough-Talk_", over there?" The Larvitar asked pointing over at that the same Ariados I had been looking at.

"I wouldn't worry about him. It doesn't matter if he's serious or not." I looked over at the Larvitar like it had just said the world's most amazing thing.

"Weren't you paying attention? Its just as Totodile said." I turned to see a new Pokémon I hadn't noticed before.

"Breloom?!" I asked surprised by the new face. The Pokémon in question just smiled at me. "We've never failed a mission. We're not planning to fail one now!" I didn't think I could get anymore surprised.

"Mission?" I asked looking from Pokémon to Pokémon.

"Yeah!" Totodile cried, joy in its voice.

"We've made it our mission to get you out of here!" Beedrill flew over to me and placed a, uh, '_drill_' claw against my back.

"Trust me. When we band together... There's nothing we can't do." The Croagunk's voice actually sounding happy and sincere.

"So," I turned to face Combusken, who had commented from behind me. It was looking at me with the biggest smile I had seen on its face yet. "Do you think you can trust us enough to get you out of here?" I looked down and I thought about it for a second.

"_What else can I do?_" I thought and gave a small smile. "I guess I have no choice." I said. I was letting the group know that I was leaving my life in their paws.

"Great! Now let's get this thing rolling. Everyone pay close attention." I was amazed at how everyone just turned their full attention to Totodile. "I think it's about time we actually started to fight back! So listen closely!" With that Totodile went on to explain how we were going to make it out of here, with our tails still attached.

**Spinarak's Pov.**

I was reluctant to make my way back to the clan. But what else could I do? I only seemed to make things worse.

Taking a deep look up at Grandpa. "I'm sorry Gra-" I tried to apologize, but Grandpa cut me off.

"What do you think you're doing?! I can't believe you were helping them out!" He wasn't yelling anymore, but I could tell he was still mad.

"I never wanted this to happen!" I cried chasing after him as he crawled his way back to the rest of the clan.

"I don't care what you wanted!" I jumped back, scared by his sudden outburst. He paused for only a moment before continuing, "Things have changed now! Before we were going to just scared the little yellow Pokémon out of here." Grandpa said lowering his head down toward me. It was times like this, with Grandpa towering over, that reminded me just how big Grandpa was. Sure I'm the smallest in the clan. But he is the biggest…and the strongest. "But then, he goes and destroys our forest. Then his friend, the Combusken, just happens along and lies! Lies about being the only one who had followed after the Pokémon! What do you know?!"

I looked down in both fear and shame. Grandpa finally pulled away from me. I trailed behind think about what I could've done better.

**Flashback**

"Hey Grandpa!" I yelled, scaling the web. For such a big Pokémon it was hard to keep track of him among the clan. "Hey Aee! Have you seen Grandpa?" I asked another Ariados that I knew well.

She turned to me and gave me a thoughtful look. "I haven't seen him since this morning." I sighed in frustration. "Right. Thanks," I said and started crawling my way out of the cluster of Ariados.

"_Well if he's not here. Then he's got to be making his rounds_." I jumped off of the web and on to a tree, then started crawling down it. I got on the ground and started heading toward the border of the area.

In no time at all I reached the webbing border and turned turn to follow it down, keeping it to my left side. Lucky for me Grandpa only patrolled this side of the land. The reason being because of the Rescue Center, and the highly populated part of the forest, was on this side.

So if I was quick enough. I would come across him sooner or later. I quickly lost track of time and where I was at. But didn't let it bother me, and start singing. The sun was no longer out and I was using my natural ability to see in the dark to guide my way.

"_Mary had a lil' Mareep, lil' Mareep, lil' Mareeeep! Mary had a lil' Mareep, it fleece as white as snow; And everywhere that Mary went, Mary went, Mary went, everywhere that Mary went the Mareep was sure to go!_" I sang out bobbing my head side to side.

"And again!" I sang in a sing-song voice. "_Mary had a ill' Maree-_" I went on to sing the song over and over. I was so busy singing I didn't hardly notice night take the place of day until later.

"Opps…. I went too far." I said to myself with a trouble expression. "Oh well!" I smiled and turned back around starting to head back. That is until I heard a sudden noise.

The sound of the web vibrating stopped me from moving on. I looked over at the web and saw it shaking violently.

I turned around and looked further down the border and saw movement of the webbing, the bushes, and the sound of twigs breaking. "Oh no!" I realized what was going on. Someone was entering our home.

"I have to tell Grandpa!" I turned and started to run back to the den. But then realized that I had no clue where I was.

"_Why me_?" I was starting to cry from fear of what would happen to me and possibly the clan. So I quickly crawled up a tree and looked down bellow. I couldn't see any Pokémon. I could only hear the sounds of its movement.

Then the I saw its yellow figure come into view. He was limping and was covered in a mixture of dirt and blood. The Pikachu looked from its left to it right before slowly moving in the direction I was heading in.

"_Wonder what happened to him?_" After waiting for a few seconds, I decided to follow the yellow Pokémon.

Instead of climbing down the tree and following the Pokémon on claw. I stayed in the tree and followed him from above.

I was starting to grow more and more concerned about what this Pokémon was doing. The way he was moving was like he was looking for something.

"Come get a hold of yourself. He's injured. There's not much he can do in that condition." I told myself trying to calm down. It soon became clear that I was in a part of the area that I didn't recognize.

"_Great! How am I going to find Grandpa now?!_' I was starting to get scared. How would I get help if things went south.

We soon came to small cliff with a narrow path leading down the side of the dirt and rock formation.

"_Great. Now I have to follow him on claw_." I slowly crawled down the tree I was in and follow the Pokémon down the path.

On the way down I noticed the strength of the Pikachu starting to fade. He was using the side of the cliff to hold himself up.

Once we reached the bottom, I noticed a cave not to far of the path. I watch as Pikachu picked up his pace and went into the cave.

"What is he doing…" I whispered to myself. I slowly crept up to the cave and took a peek into the cave. The Pikachu was out cold with its head resting awkwardly against the ground.

"He's asleep." I realized. I stood there looking at the Pokémon. "What do I do now...?" I asked myself.

I looked at the ground feeling confused. "What do I do now?"

**Flashback End**

"_I guess I made the wrong choice_." I thought to myself. I slowly made my way toward the group of Ariados with my head hanging low. "Hey, Spin. Don't feel bad. I know you were trying to do the right thing, and you did do the right thing." I looked up to find Aee, looking at me.

She was beaten up and wounded. "I guess. But…." I looked back at the Teams and Pikachu. "There's no way they can survive another brawl." I said looking away.

Aee didn't say anything and so I crawled past her. I was make my way past the group. I didn't want anything to do with this any more.

I could feel the eyes of the clan resting on me as I pushed through the crowd. Then everyone got quiet. I looked up at the few who were still in front of me. They were looking toward the teams.

I turned to look but couldn't see anything with everyone in the way. Using String Shot, I shot at a tree branch, and used the webbing to pull me up high so I could see what was going on.

It was Totodile and he was the only one within view. "Where did the others go?" I asked myself looking around for them.

My attention turned back to Totodile. He was clearing his throat and making soft song like noises.

"What is it blue freak?!" I couldn't tell who it was that had shouted.

"Where did your friends go?" This time it was Grandpa. "Where are they hiding!"

Totodile didn't seem to care what was going on around him. He just kept on clearing his throat.

Finally Totodile stopped his coughing and then turned to smile at us. I watched as he took in a deep breath and held it in.

"Hey! Losers!" Totodile shouted at the top of his lungs. It was like a shock wave of surprise. Everyone took a step back and stood quiet.

"_Are you insane! They're going to kill you!_" I thought, fear running through me.

"Hey guess what guys! I just figured it out! It's no wonder you don't want anyone entering your place!" I watched Totodile with a pleading look.

"_Shut up! Just shut up!_" I thought at him.

"This place is so terrible not even a Muk would want to nest here!" Totodile said, his smile widening. "I mean come on you really have let the place go! Trees burnt, toppled over, and the place is just filthy!"

"_Uh, oh..._"I looked away from Totodile and down at the clan. I could feel the anger radiating from them.

I looked back at Totodile. "Shut up Totodile!" I finally blurted, "Just shut up! You're only making them angry!"

If he heard me, he ignored me and continued his foolhardy shouting, "In fact, it's actually a good thing the Ariados clan banned anyone from entering this place! This place is perfect for you guys! Its terrible! Just like you!" There was sudden silence among everyone as the impact of Totodile's words sunk in. Even Grandpa was temporarily stunned. It only lasted a short moment though.

"GET HIM!" Grandpa roared, his anger peaking.

I just gaped at Totodile in disbelief. "_Now you've done it._"

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Did this shed any light on some question you may have had? What did you like? Hate? Please leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter. Was if worth the wait? (Probably not T_T) Keep those review coming if you don't mind. It really encourages me to continue. Not that none, would make me stop... only increasing the drive to get better.<strong>

**Hero signing out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Mission! Protect Pikachu! P1

**Its here! I bet you were thinking that I wasn't going to update! Okay just one thing and then you can get to reading. I wanted to say thanks to those that followed and fav. this story! No really thanks! But please leave a review as well! Reviews really get me motivated. So please if you ever be so kind. Leave a review.**

**Also. It may seem slow now! But I promise things will be picking up. Any ways on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Mission! Protect Pikachu! Part 1<p>

**Breloom's Pov.**

Picking up claw-fulls of dirt, I tossed it to the side. I could hear Larvitar not too far from my position. Cursing on and on about how "stupid" this plan was. Then again, no one could come up with anything better than this.

Totodile was the only one who stepped up to the challenge. Everyone else would just be running in blindly. But Totodile, he thought about his options before he acted. At least, when it came to battling, he did. When it came to everything else, he was a clueless idiot.

I snapped myself out of the daze I had put myself in. Time was running short and I needed to get back to work. Though things would be so much faster if Larvitar or I knew Dig. I just needed to make it to the last tunnel, so it shouldn't be too much longer.

Then I finally made it."Finally!" I shouted in victory as I broke through the wall and reached another tunnel. I was covered with dirt and sweat thanks to all of my digging.

"Time to head back up to the others." I dusted my claws off and turned back. I looked at my work as I was walking by. It was terrible.

"Well, its no Dugtrio tunnel, but it'll do." I smiled at the tunnel even though it was a haphazard job. As I was walking down the tunnel I would stop once in a while to listen for Totodile and the others.

Shouting could be heard from above. "Looks like everything is already in motion!" I laughed at the angry shouts, and started running down the tunnel. It wasn't long before I came across Larvitar.

"Glad to see you're done." He was just as, if not more, filthier than me. I continued on past him and reached the end of the tunnel. The exit would be right above my head.

"I really hate his plans." Larvitar said, hanging his head tired.

"I will say this," I looked at Larvitar smiling, "His plans do require a little effort." I climbed up towards the exit.

"Yeah!" Larvitar yelled after me,"But why can't he just come up with a simple plan!"

I laughed at the comment. Once I was up and out of the hole, I looked down at Larvitar and waited for him to climb out. "It's Totodile," I laughed, "Nothing is simple with him involved."

"Good point!" Larvitar groaned out as he pulled himself out of the hole. I looked away from Larvitar to Totodile. The idiot was running like crazy in all directions, trying to get away from the swarm chasing him.

**Totodile's Pov.**

"BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA!" I chanted, running away from the massive hoard of Ariados. Random flashes of lights and explosions expanding all around me.

I dove behind the cover of fallen trees, just dodging a shower of Poison Sting. I placed a paw over my fast beating heart. "Arceus, I'm cutting this close," I mumbled to myself.

Not bothering to look back and see how close they were, I took off running again. "Solarbeam!" An Ariados shouted its attack. I jumped up and spun my body around so I was now facing the Ariados. The attack was coming from my left, so when I was finally facing the oncoming attack I countered.

"Water Gun!" I shouted before I felt the water start rushing up my throat. I held my breath in to build up the pressure before letting it out. Just in time too, as the Solarbeam was just about hit me before my water gun collided with it and saved me.

The blast, from the collision of our two attacks, sent me into the air and further from the Ariados. I flipped through the air and landed on my feet, taking a 360 turn on my hind paws to continue my running. "Almost there!" I smiled to myself.

Jumping all over the place, I dodged each attack coming at me. Even though I was almost at the required destination, the others still weren't ready. "Come on guys, you need to hurry it up!"

Things were starting to become overwhelming. I was getting surrounded, and the attacks were relentless. I was hit multiple times by a Poison Sting and Sludge Bomb. The two types of attacks exploding against me.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I yelled as I bounce back and collided with the ground. I quickly struggled to stand. But was stopped as I felt something grab hold of my back. "Huhh?" I gasped at the sudden feeling.

I was suddenly pulled back being dragged toward the Ariados. "Oh no you don't!" I quickly pushed myself off the ground, sending my body in the direction I was being pulled in. Then I quickly reached around and grabbed the string shot the was used to pull me.

I recognized the Ariados in front of me. "Aah! You're the Ariados from before. The one that almost had me, but thanks to Breloom didn't get the chance." I smiled. "Looking for revenge? Or maybe you just like me that much now?" I said with a wide grin.

The other Ariados were now standing still, and in the exact place I wanted them in. Now I just needed to wait for the signal, and this would all be over.

"As if! The first reason is a more likely choice!" The Ariados in front of me yelled. I laughed at her as she gave me a glare that almost matched Combusken's. But Combusken's glares were scary, this Pokémon's glare was more of a intimidating kind of thing.

"You find your situation funny, reptile?!" I nodded my head, which cause every Pokémon around me to give a strange look. I held in my laughter which came out as a snicker. It was the old man Ariados' turn to talk now.

"You really have a death wish, don't you?!" He asked, walking out of the crowd from my right. "Or is it that he's just that dumb?"

I glared at the Ariados in front of me. "Hey! I'll have you know, my mother always said I was the brightest in the family and there were 141 of us! Not including the relatives!" I said with a childish pout on my face.

They were all giving me a dumbfounded look. "Yep…you're just stupid," The female Ariados chimed in, seeming exasperated.

I flinched a little as a sudden light flashed into my eyes, then it vanished. I grinned at the female Ariados in front of me. "Oh, am I now?" I said, gripping the string shot even tighter.

"What...?" Her eyes widened in shock.

"Let's play a bit of tug-of-war." I said. I pulled on the string shot, and rotated my body around to the left. The Ariados' strength on the other end was weakening as I pulled harder. Then, as I finished turning back around, I flung the webbing over my left shoulder, bringing the shocked Ariados with it.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She cried out as I pulled her with the webbing and brought her over my shoulder. The Ariados went over my head and crashed right into the old man Ariados.

"ELDER!" The rest of the Ariados clan shouted.

"You should've just let go. Now you're all stuck in the mud!" I laughed out. The female Ariados that had a hold of me was now resting upside down on top of the old man. With her legs curled up as if she had just been whacked by a giant newspaper, causing me to laugh even harder.

"Grandpa! Aee!" I stopped my laughing after I hear the tiny voice cry. "What?" Looking in the direction of the voice, I almost didn't notice Spinarak running over.

"Spinarak." I spoke to myself look down at the tiny spider Pokémon running by me.

"Are you okay?!" He asked as some of the other Ariados helped the female Ariados off the old man. The female Ariados was out cold, and the old man was struggling to stand up.

"Slow down, old man. Don't want you to go and hurt yourself." I said in a mock concerned voice. He was shaking with anger as he got to his claws. "What? No "thank you" for actually caring if you're okay?"

He really looked ready to kill me now, but couldn't do anything as Spinarak attacked me. "String Shot!" I looked down at the voice and managed to catch the attack before it could wrap around me.

"Hey! What'd I do to you!?" I cried out glaring down at the kid. Spinarak stopped his attack and dropped the other end of the web.

"What are you doing?!" The small Pokémon yelled. I just looked down at him with a blank expression.

"I'm…. having fun?" I said in a way that was like asking, if this was the answer he was looking for.

"Idiot! Everyone is going to kill you!"

I just laughed. "No they're not! If anything, they're just going to be running in circles wondering where their chickens went!" I laughed.

Spinarak was getting even more angry. "How can you be so calm about this?!"

I was grinning from ear to ear. "Its because I've already won!" The face on Spinarak's back went from anger to pure confusion. As well as every Pokémon around me. I quickly reached down and grabbed hold of the spider Pokémon and picked him up, smiling.

"Put him down!" The old man yelled.

I just laughed back at him, "Trust me. You don't want me to put him down."

**Pikachu's Pov. About 6 minutes ago.**

"I don't know about this," I said, my voice filled with worry. Beedrill was now carrying Combusken bridal style.

Combusken was looking down at me. "Hey now, what's the matter?"

I looked around at the few others that were still with us. "I-I don't know." I said, looking back at the 'Fire' Pokémon.

The Pokémon gave me a strange look. "What do you mean?"

I was nervous to reply. "I don't know why. But something about flying," I stopped thinking if what I was about to say made any sense, "Scares me..." I placed my paws over my ears and lowered my head and curled my body into a fetal position.

"What's wrong with me. Why am I so scared?!" I could feel my eyes swell with tears. It was quiet and the stares I felt on me made the feeling even worse.

"Hey..." I froze when I felt Combusken's claws gently touch my head. Its claws and paw started rubbing my head softly. "Pikachu." I slowly moved my head to look up at the fire Pokémon. Its claw didn't leave my head. "Don't worry. I'll make sure to hold on tight to you. So you won't have to worry about falling." Its eyes looks soft and kind. "Trust me." The smile made me think twice about ignoring the Pokémon.

I looked away from Combusken to the ground. "Fine…but I'm going to need some help getting up." I said after some time, a blush spreading across my face. "Great. What's wrong with me now?"

"Right." Quagsire said, walking up to me. "Now try and be still. I don't want you to start squirming when I pick you up." I gave nod as the Pokemon reached down and wrapped its 'fins' around me. "Okay. I'm going to pick you up now." I ready myself, and waited for the Pokemon to lift me. I felt my body leave the ground and the pressure of the Pokémon's arms wrapped around me.

My first instinct was to move and get away as I felt a nagging pain start to build. I restrained myself and waited for Quagsire to place me on top of Combusken.

"Beedrill, could you land so I won't have to work to place Pikachu on ya?" I watched Beedrill comply as it stopped its hovering and landed on the ground.

"Beedrill. Crouch down so Quagsire can put Pikachu down quickly."

"Right." Beedrill said in a strange tone, that could be considered as annoyed. I watched the yellow Pokémon lower itself even further. "Okay, thanks." Quagsire then gently settled me down on top of Combusken, making sure not to harm me.

After Quagsire's arms left I felt another pair wrap around me. I looked up at Combusken's smiling face, my chin resting on its chest. I couldn't help but enjoy how warm Combuskens feathers felt. Then, without any warning, Beedrill started floating up into the air.

I couldn't even control my fear and movements. If it wasn't for Combusken's arms wrapped around me and the soft kind words it spoke, I would be struggling to get away.

"Shuuuuuush… It's okay….. It's okay." Combusken whispered into my ear. But even with the fire Pokémon's support, my body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Beedrill." Combusken looked up at the Pokémon that was carrying us. "I know we need to hurry, but I think it would be best take things slow. Just until he get used to it."

"That's fine. The others haven't signaled us yet, so until then I'll fly slow for him." I forced a smile, trying to tell them I was okay, even though I wasn't.

Beedrill slowly rose through the air flying near the place he needed to be. Below was Totodile surrounded by Ariados all around. "Will Totodile be okay?" I asked, looking up at Combusken.

Combusken laughed, a smile gracing its beak. "I know just by looking at him." It started looking down at the blue Pokémon. "He doesn't seem like much, but he's the strongest Pokémon I know." I could hear a strange emotion in its voice. "Don't worry about him. He's going to be fine."

Combusken had a bright smile on its face. "Wow…it's so confident in Totodile." I followed Combusken's movements and looked down at the ground. Totodile was smiling now.

"Looks like the guys are done." Beedrill said, causing me to look up at the bee Pokémon. "Wha?" I noticed a strange light travel from Beedrill's face to Combusken's.

"Great. The sooner this is over, the better." Combusken smiled. It was hard to tell, but Combusken was looking very weak. "Why? Why go through so much just to protect me?"

I looked down from Combusken to Totodile. "Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think. Leave a review letting me know. Any way on to some big news! (Kind of) If you like Code Lyoko then I got some good news. Code Lyoko: The Locked Code is going to be UPDATED! Yes! After... years... 1 or 2... of just sitting there I'm finally going to do something with it! Now it's only the prologue and it short. But its way better then the first one! I promise that to those who haven't read it. Now that story will update slower then this story but it will update nonetheless. I'm thinking one chapter every two weeks, unless I'm feeling good and write another chapter. Any ways that doesn't matter... also! If anyone is willing to Beta for The Locked Code then please PM and let me know!<strong>

**This has been Hero! Signing out!**


	11. Chapter 11: Mission! Protect Pikachu! P2

**Okay fair warning... I was told that the flash backs in this were a little jumpy... I was trying to create a some kind of moment... but I think I failed in doing so... Oh well... I just hope you like this any ways...**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Mission! Protect Pikachu! Part 2<p>

**Pov. Unknown.**

"Man…..how boring," I thought out loud. We were returning from yet another '_successful_' mission, heading back to base. But the ride there was slow going.

"Hey now, it's not so bad," A boy about my age said. I turned to him, giving him a bored expression. "It's not every day we get to have peace and quiet."

I nodded, having to agree with him. "I know, but you know me. I always have to be on the move," He laughed at my words.

"But we are on the move," He said, laughing at his stupid joke.

"No, I mean like in our old days…. when we were ten. Having fun and going on adventures."

His expression changed from a happy one to a far off gaze. "Yeah…. me too."

It was quiet after that. Neither of us talked as ten minutes went by. "Commander Jack!" Jack looked up from his gaze out the window and turned to the voice that had called out to him from the doorway.

Jack stood up and entered what I like to call his "commando" mode. "What is it?"

His body was straight and his voice filled with authority. "Sir! Sorry to have interrupted you!" His expression didn't change.

"Doesn't matter. Now, out with it!" He raised his voice.

"Right! Sorry sir!" The recruiter spoke.

"Well? Out with it," I scoffed.

The man glared at me before turning back to Jack. "Right! Sir, I was informed to tell you that the PLL has picked up another large spike."

If Jack's attention wasn't fully on the man before us before, it was now. "How large?" He asked.

"Well, Sir. It wasn't as large at the first. In fact compared to the first one this one was nowhere near."

Jack's body went limp. "Oh, is that so." Jack shook his head and ruffled his hair. "Then what is so special about this one that it needs to come to my attention?"

"Well you see, Sir. I was told that it was relatively close to the original location of the first spike." Jack had his pinky in his left ear, scratching it.

"_Really_?" I deadpanned. "Wait….. How close are we talking?"

"Uh, if this is correct its at least ten miles away from there," The recruit spoke.

I looked over to Jack as he looked back at me. "It seems I'm needed at the Bridge. Sorry I have to cut our time to getter short." He said with an apologetic voice.

I smiled softly at him. "Hey, no worries," I said. We looked into each others eyes for a short moment. Then Jack turned and walked away. I watched his back as he crossed the room.

"Oh, and Ava." Jack stopped, and turned to me, "We'll get our old times back. I promise." With that, he left the room with the other man in tow.

I smiled. "I know…and I look forward to the day you keep that promise." I sighed and fell back on my bed. "Great…I'm even more bored now," I sighed in frustration.

**Totodile's Pov.**

"Hold on, kid!" I yelled as held Spinarak to my side. It was hard to resist the urge to shiver in disgust as the spider Pokémon's legs started kicking me in an attempt to get me to let go.

I jumped high up into the air and smiled down at the old man. "Bye!" I yelled just as Noctowl swooped down and grabbed hold of my tail as she flew over. "Owch! Hey! You think you could keep your claws out of my tail?"

"Well I can't exactly grab your shoulders since you're carrying him with you." Noctowl yelled back down at me. I looked down at the spider Pokémon clutching to my side. "I wanna get down!" I watched as tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey! Don't get the scales wet!" I yelled. The spider Pokémon only cried harder.

"You do realize you're a water Pokémon? Water is not going to kill you."

I looked back up at Noctowl. "Shut up and fly! They're already starting to attack!"

"You just noticed?" Noctowl said in a playful voice. With that she picked up her pace and started flying higher.

I smiled, looking down at the Ariados. "Perfect…" I said to myself. "Okay! This should be high enough!" Noctowl then slowed and leveled out.

"Hey! What are you gonna do now! You can't reach us from down there!" I yelled down, laughing.

Spinarak gave me a desperate look. "Don't anger them with me in your arms!"

I laughed. "Don't worry. Its like I said, you don't have to worry about us. Its them you should be worried about."

Spinarak mouth hung open. "Are you stupid! I'm more worried about myself then you! Come on, please put me down!"

"Incoming!" Noctowl suddenly yelled as she pushed her wings in, forcing her to shoot back through the air just dodging a Solar Beam.

I smiled. "That's it, just keep on doing that."

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Well it seems things are starting to pick up." Beedrill said. I watched as everything went the way Totodile had wanted it to.

"Its going just like he said so far." I whispered, watching Noctowl dodge an attack.

**Flashback**

"Okay guys. I'm going to lure the Ariados out into the middle of this field. I'm going to distract them and have them surround me once I reach the middle. While I do that , guys are going to be doing a few things for me."

Totodile was smiling. "That's stupid! Who's going to save you!?" Combusken and Breloom yelled at the same time.

"That's where Noctowl comes in. I'm going to need you to save me. After that get as high as you can, because they are going to be after us. More than before."

"Now Breloom, Larvitar, and Croagunk. I want you three to dig a few tunnels."

**Flashback End**

"Yeah, well let's hope things continue to go like this." Combusken said before looking at Beedrill. "We need to go lower." I looked up at the Pokémon.

"Are you crazy?! I thought you wanted to protect me, not to put me further in danger!"

"I'm not just going to take a back seat in this fight." I was stunned by its words.

"Don't worry. We'll get each other out of this. You won't have to worry about getting hurt. 'Cause we're all protecting you."

I blinked at the words. "You're crazy… you're just plain crazy, wanting to continue fighting even after you're this badly hurt."

It laughed. "I guess from your point I am crazy."

"Hey! Guys get ready!" Beedrill suddenly yell going into a dive bomb. "Wait! What are you- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I didn't even get a chance to finish what I was saying as random flashes from fast traveling attacks whizzed by us.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah! I'm gonna die without even knowing who I am!" I said, mock tears rolling down my cheeks. "No you won't!" Combusken laughed, holding on to me tighter.

Beedrill flew in an erratic pattern, zig-zagging around, spinning, flipping, and doing whatever to dodge the attacks. "I think I'm gonna be sick." I said spirals in my eyes.

"What's the matter? Are one of your eyes broken? Or can you just not aim!"

I glared over at Totodile. "I'm gonna kill you!" This got everyone to laugh. I pouted a little at this. "I'm serious! It's because of him we're in this mess!"

"Don't worry! This is just about over!" Totodile said, flashing me his usual smile.

**Breloom's Pov.**

I looked at the mess going on out in the middle of the field. Pillars of light and sounds of angry cries were coming from there, all directed at the Pokémon flying through the sky.

I turned to the two other Pokémon with me. "You ready?" I said with a smirk. Larvitar gave me his own smile in return. Croagunk just gave his head a small nod.

"Good, after all, I think we've made them wait long enough." I stood up from my place on the ground and started walking toward the Ariados.

I picked up my speed as Larvitar and Croagunk ran by. The three of us quickly splitted up as we neared the Ariados.

I took cover behind a fallen tree and peered over it. I looked to my left to find Larvitar also hiding behind some cover. A little further past Larvitar, Croagunk had his head sticking out of the ground.

I held up my claw motioning them to stop real quick. "This is it. We can't fail Totodile now."

**Flashback**

"You want us to what?" Larvitar asked, his voice showing annoyance.

"I want you to go underground and dig more tunnels," Totodile stated plainly.

"What tunnels?" Larvitar asked. Totodile shook his head. "Haven't you been paying attention to the battle? Look." My blue team mate pointed over at a hole tunneling out of the ground.

"There are tunnels all around under our feet." Totodile said stomping against the ground. "We all know that those tunnels are connected, but with so many of them, they're bound to be very unstable. With even more tunnels running all around and through, there is no doubt in my mind that a cave-in is gonna happen."

I smiled, only Totodile would be the one to come up with something like this. "How are we supposed to help? Only Croagunk knows Dig. Why do Breloom and I have to do this?!" I could hear the irritation growing in Larvitar's voice.

"Just calm down, Larvitar. Team Champions is the head team on this mission, and Totodile has decided to take command. Just listen to him." His leader, Numel, said and stopped him from saying anything.

Totodile got on his knees and drew a circle on the ground. "Okay, I know this isn't exact, but imagine this as the field," Totodile said motioning to the circle he drew into the dirt with his claw. "Now, imagine these as the tunnels." He then traced lines all through the circle. The tunnels were lined up and parallel. "Right now the tunnels below us are unstable thanks to there being too many tunnels," Totodile started, "but still stable enough to handle an attack from us." He then went on drawing more lines through it, but only a few. "I know Croagunk is the only one out of all of us that knows Dig, so I want you to have the tunnels go down even deeper than they are now."

He drew another circle and added two lines traveling in a diagonal and meeting at a point, like a cone shape. "I want you to create more tunnels like this if possible." Croagunk nodded his head. "You two will just be adding on to the tunnels closer to the top. Anything below the first layer of tunnels will be left to Croagunk."

**Flashback End**

I sighed as I readied myself for our last task. With my claw still raised, I motioned for the other two to get ready to move. Then with a flick of my wrist and a wave of my claw we jumped into action.

"Now!" I yelled, charging in toward the Ariados. I ran up to the closest one to me and jumped up into the air ready to attack it.

I could see a focus source of light starting to form in it mouth. "Perfect!" I brought my arm over my shoulder as it started turning pure white. "Brick Break!" I slammed my arm against the Ariados causing its head to turn toward the ground. "You guys are finished." I said with a smile.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I couldn't believe how everything was going. I watch Breloom and the others rush out into the open. The three split up and moved in closer to the Ariados.

"No way."

**Flashback**

"Then, when you are done with that I want you guys to come back up and rush at the Ariados from behind." I scratched my head as Totodile went on with his 'plan'. "_This all seems complicated to me._" I thought.

"Wait! You want us to attack the Ariados, just after we get done doing your dirty work!" Larvitar yelled.

"I know this is a lot to do. But I know you guys can do it."

Larvitar was quiet after that. Totodile looked to Breloom. "Hey you have no complaints out of me." He shurgged.

"Okay now. I don't just want you to just attack them once you get done." Totodile said, reaching behind his back. I watched him with interest as he pulled it back around with a pendant or badge of some kind. "_Where was he keeping that?_" I thought.

"You'll use your badges to signal us when you are ready." The three nodded their heads, seeming to know what to do with their 'badge'. I quickly raised a paw. Totodile smiled, "Yes?" I put my paw down.

"Um….. One… how is that going to signal the others?" Totodile smiled and move the badge around until some light flashed into my eyes.

"Oh! I see the surface of the badge is reflective!" I said with realization. "Okay, and two. Where were you keeping that." I said point at the badge. I looked around and saw that some of the others had theirs out. "_Where are they keeping these things?!_"

"Oh! Numel and Quagsire! This goes for you two. Right after Breloom's team rushes out, I need you two to be on opposite sides of the Ariados. This is to make sure none of them get out and manage to dodge our trap. Also make sure to be on sides were the Ariados can't see you. Seeing as Breloom's team will be flanking, its best to be on the sides from their position." The two just nodded their heads without a word.

**Flashback End**

When Breloom gave the word to move, they all rushed out each running towards an Ariados starting to use Solarbeam. Breloom had smacked the Ariados in the head causing its head to move toward the blow. Larvitar had jumped on top of one Ariados's head forcing it into a hole that was directly underneath it. Croagunk had knocked the legs of an Ariados from underneath it. Causing the Ariados to fall forward and into hole as well.

"No way..." I gaped. This crazy plan was...working!

**Flashback**

"Then, back to Breloom's team. You guys are going to stop some of the Ariados who are now distracted by us flying in the sky and are trying to use Solarbeam on us. By forcing them to shot into one of the holes or at the ground."

I looked around and noticed that, that seemed to be the end of it. "Then what? What comes after that?" I asked.

Totodile smiled. "We attack them, as if they were fish in a barrel!"

**Flashback End**

"No! Way!" I shouted as Totodile's planning started paying off. The three had force the Ariados's attack at the ground causing the attack to collide with each other and the ground. I watched with wide eyes as a flash of pure bright light started shining all around the center of the area.

Then the ground collapsed all around, just as Totodile had said. The Ariados all tumbled in, falling on top of each other. I watched on as all the dirt and sand started pulling down to the center point. "_That's why Totodile had Croagunk dig the tunnels to form this kind of shape. It's harder for the Ariados to get out._"

"Breloom and the others even managed to get out of there before they could be pulled down along with them!" I was in complete awe.

"Okay everyone! Open fire!" Totodile shouted. I watch watched as Totodile took in a deep breath before releasing it along with a beautiful, bright blue jagged beam. Noctowl was now flying in low as was Beedrill.

"Flamethrower!" I froze as Combusken released a hot burst of fire out of its mouth, directed at the Ariados.

"Mega Drain!" This time it was Breloom.

"Confusion!" This from Noctowl.

"Ember!" Numel cried out.

"Water Gun!" Quagsire now.

"Rock Slide!" and finally, Larvitar.

I pushed my head against Combusken's chest, hiding my face from the flashes of lights and explosions coming from down below. After a minute or so, I looked up and saw the Totodile, who was still holding onto the little Spinarak and Noctowl were not too far away from us. Then, Totodile stopped and started to get the others to stop.

"Okay! Okay! I think that's enough! We got them pinned!" Totodile shouted. Everyone stopped there own attack and it was silent after that. A cloud of dust and smoke was left over where the Ariados were.

"Hey, old man! That's enough of this! We're going to go now, we're all kind of tired thanks to the fact that none of us has slept at all! Well other than Pikachu. Besides, if this continues any further, someone may really di-"

*Boom*

Out of the dust and smoke a Solarbeam burst out heading toward Totodile and the others. "Totodile!" Combusken cried out to its team mate.

"Hu!" I gasped and turned head in surprise as another blast came out and was heading toward us. "Beedrill! Look out!" I cried, but it was too late.

My warning only gave Beedrill enough time to turn its back to it. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I could feel the strength of the attack pass through Beedrill and into Combusken and me. Then what I was fearing the whole time happened.

Beedrill dropped us. I cried in fear, grabbing onto Combusken for my dear life. That's when I noticed what Combusken was doing, as I held on tighter. It had turned us over in mid air and wrapped its body around me, using its body as a shield.

"Combusken! No!" I cried. Then the ground suddenly appeared. I could hear a sick sound echo through my ears as Combusken crashed against the ground.

Combusken bounced off the ground and then went into a messy roll, before finally stopping. Combusken's grip on me loosened. "Are you okay?!" I asked quickly lightly grasping its shoulder.

"P-P-Pika-chu. You ne-need t-t-to run." It said, clearly fighting through pain.

"What?" I whispered. "Run. Y-you ne-ed to get o-out of h-here." I just looked at the fire Pokémon in shock.

"I don't think so!" I jumped at the voice. It was hard not to recognize it.

"No way." I looked over at the almost successful trap to see only two Ariados left standing. One of them being the leader.

They were badly hurt, with blood running down the sides of their face. I froze in total fear. "_What…._"

"I told you, didn't I," the Ariados lead started out with a low voice.

"_What…. is…. wrong…. with me?_" I slowly started backing away.

"I said that I would kill you all to set an example." The Ariados' voice was growing louder. Then as if things couldn't get any worse, I felt a change in the air.

"_What is wrong with him!_" The tears were already spilling out. "Run, Pikachu!"

"I meant it!" The Ariados leader shouted now walking towards me again with menacing intent.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Okay, good, bad? I would really like to know. Which for those that have been following this... leave a review :D! I don't bite. Any thing is welcomed. Well... okay no flames... okay. Criticism is okay, and anything that could help me get better at writing. Any ways... I'm just glade this is getting some attention.<strong>

**On another note... the Ariados are almost finished... two or three more chapters and it will all be over for them... for the time being. Hehehehe.**


	12. Chapter 12: A Surge of Power and Emotion

**Well its here. And its a lot longer then normal... Oh well. I hope you don't mind. I personally to care about the length of a chapter. But some do. Any ways... I do have one thing to say just in case so read the ending AN if you don't mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: A Surge of Power and Emotion<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I've never been this scared in my life. At least, for the part of my life that I could remember, which wasn't much. Every muscle in my body wouldn't obey the orders I tried to give them. I was frozen in fear.

"W-what are y-you doing?!" I turned to see a struggling Combusken. It was trying to get to its feet.

"_No way. Even after taking a beating from that Ariados, after wasting your strength to save me, then falling out of the sky using your body as a shield to protect me; you're still willing to fight._"

"I-I-I said r-run!" Combusken was almost back on its feet. Then it stiffened, then cried out in pain. "Nugh, Gaaaah!" Combusken grasped the side of its stomach. I winced when I saw it cough up some blood. I ran up to it, barely catching it before it fell to the ground.

"Combusken! Please stop!" I cried, tears running down my face. "Don't push yourself," I said gently, trying to get it to stay still. It wouldn't stop struggling. "_Why,_" I could feel the flow of my tears pick up. "Whyyyyyy?" I couldn't control my sobs.

"Why are you so set on protecting me?!" I yelled at it. I was crying uncontrollably now. "I don't understand! You don't know me! I don't know you! What could I have possibly done to get your protection?!"

I looked through my tear filled eyes up at the Ariados that was now walking towards us. I looked over to the right and saw the other one heading toward Totodile. "Totodile." I whispered its name.

I glared at the Ariados walking toward me. "Why! What would make you go through all this trouble just to protect me!" I turned my glare to Combusken.

Then I heard a sound that would make anyone's anger vanish, it was soft and heart breaking. The sounds of sobbing coming from Combusken. "It's because," It was barely above a whisper, "It's because I know exactly how you feel." I gasped, my eyes widening. My tears stopped suddenly. " I know. I know how scared you must be."

I was in awe at how suddenly the sound of its voice had changed. It sounded different than the voice I was used to. It sounded...more feminine. "No. Scared isn't the word. Terrified. You're terrified beyond belief. You have no clue what's going on, or who you are." Combusken started pushing against the ground starting to stand up.

"You feel all alone, and you wonder if there's anyone out there worried about you." I could hear its voice become more desperate. "Then the real questions set in." It was on it knees now, just resting before continuing, and the Ariados was almost right in front of us.

"What could've happened? Did I do something wrong to deserve this? Why me? What if there's no one out there worried about me?" Combusken said question after question; the ones that had been going through my head since I had first awoken.

"And," It paused and looked back at me, "what, if I don't get my memories back?" I couldn't hold it back any longer. I cried, not for Combusken or the others. But for myself, for my situation. For the pain and fear I felt in my heart.

Combusken was now standing, with the Ariados looming over us. I almost didn't notice it glaring down at me, and then looking at Combusken. "I'm surprised you're still able to move." It said, blood trickling down its face.

"Pikachu." I looked at Combusken with tearful eyes. "You need to get moving. I don't know how many of them are left. It could be just these two. But I'm not willing to take the chance. So I need you to run." It said without looking at me, its voice now sounding like normal.

The Ariados look back at me. "Go on, run. But once I'm done with her. I'll be going after you." I tried telling my body to move, to get away from the Pokémon threatening to come after me and kill me. My body wouldn't move, and I couldn't tell if it was because I was scared or...something else.

Combusken limped over to the side, blocking Ariados's path in the process. "I will not let you lay a claw on him." Combusken struggled to hold its arms out. I could hear some laughter coming the Ariados.

My eyes widened in fear as Ariados raised a claw into the air. "Out of the way!" I closed my eyes, not wanting to watch Combusken get knocked off its feet and into the air.

Then I heard a loud crash, and the cries of pain from the Ariados.

**Breloom's Pov.**

"This isn't good." I thought looking over the fallen tree I hid behind. I was watching the situation from afar. Totodile was being confronted by the other Ariados, while the leader was picking a fight with Combusken and Pikachu.

I looked over to Totodile. "_Sorry pal. Hope you can take care of things by yourself_." I quickly jumped from behind my cover and ran at the Ariados. I watched it as it raised its claw, ready to strike Combusken. "_You coward_!"

I continued running up at the Ariados, then slammed my head against the side of the Pokémon. The sudden impact of my head against the Ariados caused me to stop in my tracks, while sending the Ariados flying into the air before crashing into a tree not too far away.

"You're some piece of work buddy!" I called out angrily.

"Breloom!" I smiled and turned to Pikachu.

"Hey pal. What's up? Hope this guy wasn't too rough on ya." I motioned over to the Ariados that was now getting back up.

"_How? How can he still be able to fight? Even after all that has happened, he's still able to move._" I watched as the Ariados stood up and shook itself off like nothing even happened. "_The Pokémon isn't even fazed at all._"

I start to ready myself for a fight, then Pikachu started yelling again. "Combusken!" I turned quickly to see Combusken falling to the ground. Pikachu jumped from his place and was by Combusken's side. He was crying, asking what she had meant.

I turned fully to the two. "Hey, you okay?!" I asked, running up to them.

Pikachu was stammering. "I-I'm fine b-b- I- um- Combusken's- S-its hurt. I- um." He was crying, looking all over the place as if looking for an answer.

I had a hard time not giving it a worried look.

"Hey now! What are ya cry'n for?" He looked up at me through his tearful eyes. "There's no reason to cry. Look she just passed out." I said reassuringly. Pikachu nodded his head, apparently trying to get himself to stop crying.

My head as well as Pikachu's perked up at the sound of wood breaking. I looked up over at the Ariados to see it pulling a tree down with string shot. "Wha-" I started as the Ariados continued to pull the tree.

Then in one motion, the Ariados pulled the tree out and swung it at me. There wasn't much time left. I quickly grabbed onto Combusken with one claw and Pikachu with the other and tossed them out of the way of the tree.

"Crap!" Then the tree collided with me.

**Totodile's Pov.**

I blinked a few times as I got to my feet. Then looked around and saw Spinarak and Noctowl knocked out on the ground. I patted myself down, and then laughed. "Wow. I'm alright! How lucky," I smiled.

Then I saw an Ariados walking up to me. "Why, hello!" I yelled, waving at it teasingly. It didn't say a thing, only growling at me. Then I noticed how familiar the Ariados was. "Hey you're the one who's been following me!" I yelled with an accusing claw pointed at it.

"Yeah…and you're the annoying Totodile who's been mocking our clan," She said anger coursing through her voice.

I nodded my head. "Yes, that's right."

"And the one who took Spinarak." I nodded again. She was now standing in front of me. "And the one that tried to kill us!" My eyes widened with shock.

"What! I wasn't trying to kill you!" I took a step back, both concerned and confused about the Ariados in front of me. I gave her a blank stare. "I wasn't trying to kill you!" I countered again.

She just got angrier. "What a load of berries!" She swung a claw at me. I took a step back to dodge it.

"Where are you getting this?!" I asked as I continued my retreat back.

"It doesn't take a genius to understand! The way everything was done: you were hoping it would kill us!" I was just stunned. I was confused by how this Ariados was the only one to make it out of the trap.

"How?" I asked. She stopped and gave me a confused look. "How did you make it out?" I asked, looking from the trap to her. "How are you-" I noticed the Ariados leader with the Pikachu and Combusken.

"And he's still able to fight? After all of this?" I stood there thinking and then it hit me. I smiled and laughed out loud. "I get it now. You and the old man are Gas Pokémon, aren't you?" I asked.

She glared. "So what!" I just laughed in return, then got into my normal fighting stance. "I was just looking for a reason not to hold back."

"Why you cocky son of a-!" She lunged at me and I prepared to counter her attack.

"Stop!" I jumped at the sound of the little voice and turned around, dodging the attack at the same time, to yell at the small Pokémon.

"What?!" I asked.

"I said stop! What's the point of fighting?"

I stood up straight and looked at the small Pokémon now running over to the Ariados. "They won already! They proved that they could beat us, so why continue to fight! Nobody needs to die!"

I smiled at the Pokémon. "I agree with the small fry there." I stepped down from my attack position. I watch as the Spinarak started to cry. "Please Aee! Please, just stop!" The face on its back showed so much sadness. "They just came to get their friend back!"

I smiled at the small Pokémon. Though Ariados didn't seem to buy into this. "If they were really here to get back their friend, then they wouldn't have done this! They would've run from us during the time they 'prepared' all of this!" She stomped at the ground and kicked some dirt at me.

I didn't flinch at this and smiled even wider. "Sorry," I apologized waving my hand at her, "but I don't back down from anyone. Even if I'm greatly outnumbered. Our team came in here just wanting to get Pikachu back. But once you attacked us, it wasn't just about getting Pikachu out."

Spinarak was shocked by what I said. "W-wait. Y-you m-mean that you are no longer fighting for just Pikachu?"

I nodded my head. "Correct. No, it's not just about Pikachu," I stopped to build the moment, "It was also to put you guys in your place." This got a nasty reaction from Spinarak. She was trying really hard not to attack me.

"See! I told you!" I laughed, "When did I say I was trying to kill you? Nowhere in there did I say that. I just wanted to put you in your place." I shook my paw and an outstretched claw back and forth. Ariados stood there looking at me with curiosity.

"Let me start with this." I pointed over at the trap. The two looked over and we watched Numel and Quagsire attacking into the trap. "If you notice, you don't hear any cries of pain," I laughed as I hear a lot of cursing coming from the trap, "just really mad Pokémon shouting..." The two looked back at me. "So…" Ariados had lost all motivation in attacking me. "It's because they aren't attacking them directly. They're only keeping them inside the trap. Keeping them from escaping and causing us more problems."

The two were looking at me, though the Spinarak was looking at me with a kind of 'so cool' happy look. "A rescue team's job is to save anyone or Pokémon that is in trouble. We are to do whatever is necessary, but, we are never to harm any Pokémon or human to the brink of death, or kill them." I was serious now.

I walked up to Ariados and placed my face in front of hers, "You know this, yet you still think we're trying to kill you!" I yelled right in her face, trying to make the message clear, "The only thing I was doing, was teaching you a lesson."

The two wait for me to continue on. "I was trying to get you guys to-" I felt fear run down my spine. I couldn't even suppress the shiver that I felt.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

My head snapped in the direction of the cries. "Pikachu!"

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Breloom!" I watched as the tree crashed into him. The tree crashed onto the ground and slid to halt. "Breloom!" I yelled out, running with difficulty up to the tree. I couldn't see it from the side I was on, so I ran around and look at the other side.

Breloom was pinned under the tree and was now trying to push it off. "Blastoise!" It cried being unable to push the tree off.

I quickly placed my front paws on it and tried pushing with him. "Hang on I'll see if I can get you out," I said, trying my hardest to stop my dang crying.

I tried to push but as soon as I did, I felt this terrible pain building my back left leg. "Aaah!" I quickly pulled back and fell on my tail. "Aaaw!" I cried. I looked up at Breloom who had stopped and was looking over his shoulder at me.

"You've got to get out of here."

I looked at him shocked and scared. "What, no!"

He just shook his head. "I told you there's no need to worry. Get to Totodile, he'll make sure you stay safe."

It was giving me such a reassuring smile, but, I didn't need to be reassured that I would be safe. For some reason, I didn't care if I was safe anymore. I didn't care any more, yet I still cared about something, but I couldn't tell what it was.

"No." I stood up, the flow of my tears suddenly stopping.

"Pikachu...what are you doing!"

I looked at Breloom. "I don't know," I started, looking away from Breloom and walking out where the Ariados could see me. "I don't know, but something won't let me run from this." I was now out in the open with the Ariados just in front of me. It had its front left claw resting on the tree. It was looking down at me with a dark look.

"Aren't you brave." I could hear the sarcasm in its voice. I gulped down some air before backing up a little. Ariados took its claw off the tree and started walking towards me.

"Stay back!" I yelled, but this only made the spider Pokémon laugh. I was stuttering and staggering as the Ariados got closer. Then it raised its claw at me. I flinched and turned my face away from it.

The pain I felt after the claw smacked against my body was terrible. Old bruises started throbbing again, with new ones appearing over the old. I landed on my back left leg, causing the pain that was fading from it to return.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I cried in pain, trying to keep myself from crying again.

"Pikachu!" I heard Breloom call. I slowly picked myself up and looked at the Ariados, who was already walking toward me again. Every step the Pokémon took made a harsh noise, making me even more nervous and scared.

"You're so pathetic. You can't even stand to run away. You can't even fight your own battles," The Aridos spoke, knocking large chunks of debris out of the way. I could only stand there and watch. My left back leg was in too much pain to even move.

"You can't even utter a word. Yet these Pokémon are willing to save your pathetic life." Ariados stopped just in front of me. I looked up at the Pokémon towering over me with a scared expression.

"Why don't you just shut up! Your voice is so annoying!" I looked over at Breloom who was glaring at the spider Pokémon with hate and anger.

The Ariados laughed, "And you have almost as big of a mouth as your blue friend."

"I-" I tried speaking, but found myself losing my voice when the Ariados look down at me. I stared up, finding it hard to gain control over myself.

"I- I agree. It seems crazy to go through so much for some Pokémon like me. They don't even know me. I haven't done anything to make them want to help me. In fact, we've really only just met," I said, my voice starting out soft, then growing louder.

I could feel this strange emotion fill through me. I could feel all the pain coursing through my body suddenly start to vanish, replaced with a soothing, warm, liquid-like, sensation come over my body.

"All I've done for them is cause even more problems. Yet they're still willing to fight for me, to protect me." Then a familiar sensation returned, this time stronger than ever before.

"That's why," The Ariados staggered back, glaring down at me as I continued, "that's why I can't run from this! If I run everything they've done for me will of been a waste!" I could already feel myself losing control of the power I was generating.

"Wha- what's going on?" The Ariados said, now backing away in fear. I could see the electricity that was emitting from my body. The bolts of power were giving off extreme amount of heat.

"I'm not going to run anymore!" I shouted, letting out all of the power.

'"I-Impossible!"

"Pikachu!"

**Totodile's Pov.**

"Pikachu!" I cried out to the yellow Pokémon. I watched as surges of power came out in large and erratic bursts. Each bolt gave off an aftershock, and each one more powerful than the last.

"Pikachu!" This time I was running toward him. I could hear the small yellow Pokémon yelling and ranting on, but couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Pikachu!" I called out to him one last time, before his power exploded. The amount of power hidden within Pikachu was amazing, and here I was thinking he was all drained out.

The electric blast exploded around Pikachu and then shot forward, colliding with the Ariados. I could hear his cries of pain as the attack engulfed him completely. Then, as if this wasn't enough, another burst of power exploded from Pikachu.

The power caused an aftershock so strong it knock me back, causing me to crash and roll across the ground. I looked up from my place on the ground, and watch as the blast of electricity pushed Ariados across the field where the boarding trees stood. The trees didn't even slow down the attack as it completely tore through the trees that stood in its path. I couldn't believe my eyes. The attack was unlike any normal Thunderbolt. The attack was cylinder shaped like and was spinning so fast that it was causing its own gust of wind.

"A-amazing," I spoke softly to myself.

"_The strength he has, it's insane!_" I watched as even more power was pumped into the attack. Increasing the speed and strength.

"_This. Is. Incredible! He just won't stop! How can any average Pokémon have this much power?_" I couldn't even hide the astonishment on my face. Then, as if things couldn't get even more astonishing, the speed of the attack started a high pitch whistling.

I could still hear the sounds of trees getting destroyed in the distance. Reaching up I covered my ears (Wherever they are) trying to block out all the noises around me.

Then it finally stopped. The pillar or beam or lightning exploded outward, causing me to fly even further back, then it dissipated into nothing.

The field was eerily quiet, with only sound was the burning trees, cause by the attack, and the leftover electricity sparking all around. "Whoa...amazing."

"Grandpa!" I looked up over my shoulder and saw the Spinarak and Ariados running after their leader. I stood up and watch them run down the path left behind.

"NO! No no no no no no no!" I looked up to see Pikachu freaking out.

I immediately I pushed off the ground running toward him at full force. "Pikachu!"

"NO! I'm not going to run away anymore!" He shouted as he looked down at the Ariados. I stopped suddenly and looked between the two before a realization occurred to me.

"Wait, Pikachu! You don't have to fight anymore!" I yelled, now running at Pikachu again.

"I'll s-s-stand to fight them all!" He shouted, already starting to gather up more energy. "_No! He's not even aware of what he's doing!_" I jumped at Pikachu tackling him to the ground. I placed my paws against his shoulders and started shouting at him.

"Hey! Snap out of it!" I tried shouting. But then out of nowhere, Pikachu's tail came flying and knocked me off of him. I slid across the group, but pushed off of it, then quickly landing on my feet ready to stop him.

To my surprise, Pikachu was already back on his feet and already gathering his strength. "NO!" I yelled, trying to push him back to the ground. It was like I wasn't even touching him, because he didn't even budge.

"No, stop! Arceus! Why won't you listen!" Then he started emitting electricity like before.

"No no no no no NO!" I couldn't believe how much the attack was hurting me. I could feel it affecting me. I already felt paralyzed.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahu!" I cried out, my eyes shut tight from the pain. I gripped Pikachu even tighter and tried pulling him down to the ground. "Stop this now, Pikachu! It's over! You won, we can stop fighting now!" But it was like Pikachu wasn't even there.

"I won't run away anymore!" He started chanting. I was now starting to fear for everyone around us. What if Pikachu went on a rampage? He could kill many innocent Pokémon and not even remember doing it.

"I won't run away anym-" My eyes snapped open. There she was, Combusken, punching Pikachu over his head.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I couldn't believe what had happened. I was just inches away from that blast of lightning. But then the blast of energy it gave off caused me to slide and bounce across the ground before colliding with a fallen tree, stopping me in the process.

Even though my eyes were sealed shut, I could feel the full effects of Pikachu's attack. The hurricane of winds clouded my ear making me unable to hear anything going on around. That is until an unbearable high pitched whistle blared out of nowhere.

I weakly raised my paws to my ears trying my best to block out the noise. Then, as quickly as it all started, it was over, ending with one final blast of power and the feeling of electricity vanishing in the air.

I stayed in the same position for a little while, afraid that it wasn't over. Then, when I finally removed my paws from my head and opened my eyes, I couldn't help but gape at the destruction left behind.

The attack had left a half-cylinder shape crater, traveling all the way across the destroyed field and even further down. The trees that were in the path of the attack bordering the place were completely destroyed and the ones that weren't in its path were now on fire.

"Amazing," I whispered to myself. I was so focused on the surrounding area, that I almost didn't notice an Ariados and the Spinarak running down the destroyed path.

Then, I heard Totodile's desperate cries. I looked over toward his voice and watched as he tackled Pikachu to the ground. "What in the world?!" I pushed myself up and started walking over to where the two were.

Then I heard Totodile cry in pain. I picked up my speed, using a fallen tree next to me to support myself. Then when I looked past the roots of the tree I saw Totodile trying desperately to stop Pikachu from attacking again.

"Pikachu!" I cried in horror as he started chanting out the same phrase as he started getting ready to attack again. "I won't run away anymore!" I struggled walking toward the two. Then I heard Breloom call to me from the side of me on the ground.

He was pinned against the ground with the tree on top of him. If the situation was better I would seen how comical his position was. "Combusken! Help Totodile! Pikachu's out of control!"

I gasped in surprise and jerked my head toward Pikachu. "_What can I do?_" I asked myself as I continued to watch Totodile trying to stop him. "_Totodile has already tried everything that I would have._"

"Combusken!" I heard Beloom call, but I didn't respond. "_How? How can I stop him._" I thought with pure sadness. I clenched my right paw and looked at it and then back at Pikachu.

"Combusken! Do something!" I fought my tears as I rushed up at Pikachu bringing my arm back over my shoulder. Then, with all my strength I swung my paw at him. Then my claws connected with his head and then to increase the power of my punch I put all my weight into it, forcing Pikachu out of Totodile's grasp and to crash into the ground.

I couldn't hold my tears any more and I burst out crying. I quickly push passed Totodile and ran over to Pikachu who had flown a few feet away. I quickly dropped to my knees and scooped up the small Pokémon.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I said repeatedly rocking my body with the Pokemon in my arms back and forth.

He was out cold. His face held a soft and peaceful look. I took a look at just how badly hurt the pore thing really was. My punch had left black bruise on his head.

I could feel his blood trickling down onto me. I could see where gashes were open, and I could see where I had burnt his tail. Looking down at his left hind leg I could tell that the bone was broken. It was all swollen and look disfigured.

"Arceus…...I'm so sorry." I said one last time before burying my head softly into his fur and crying my eyes out. I saw nothing better to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you though of this. Which means that you leave a review. If you wouldn't mind.<strong>

**Okay on to the thing I wanted to say. Code Lyoko: The Locked Code... wont be updated today like I had hoped... But I did manage to make a temporary title cover for the story. Its okay... not the best... but it will do. You can defiantly tell I made it with Photoshop... and quite poorly as well. I do plan to make a title cover for TC but I plan on drawing that one. Any ways... I hope to post CL:TLC later some time this week. But most importantly I hope to see more reviews.  
><strong>

**Also Pichufan for review and for sticking with the story. :D**

**Any ways... this has been Hero!**

**Signing out.**


	13. Chapter 13: Requesting Help

**Hey... guys... so... ya. Hmmm... ya... hahaha... okay so ya. Its been way too long since I last updated. But ya my life is getting out of control for me, then again it gets like that for everyone for a short moment. But I'm not quitting this, that's a promise to both those who enjoy this and myself. Any ways after reading this newest... and sadly not very eventful new chapter, read the AN at the end so you can learn some things about this story and myself. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Requesting Help.<p>

**Jack's Pov.**

I walked into the bridge causing everyone to take a quick glance at me before returning back to their work. The place was huge, and organized, all the computers and instruments that helped the ship fly were lined up against the wall on either side of the room. With the control panel sitting right in the middle of the room, the Captains chair, my chair, sitting right behind it.

"Dismissed," I said with a wave of my hand. He nodded his head and left the way he came.

I made a quick stop at the control panel and looked at it instruments. "Everything seems to be in order. Keep us on this course," I said, turning to the navigator, who was set up right next to the control panel. The navigator nodded her head before returning to her map. I moved away from the control panel and then head to the far right side of the room and went up to the first seat to my left.

"Show me." I ordered. The man working at the console looked over his shoulder at. He pushed himself back, giving me a better view of the screen.

"Not too long ago…about ten to fifteen minutes, we caught another power increase. It wasn't anywhere near the strength of the first, but it was close by," he said, explaining as he pointed at the screen.

Leaning in closer, I looked at the two blinking lights on the screen. "Any more since the most recent one?"

He shook his head. "No, sir. That has been the only one so f-" Then, it was as if something was trying to get my attention. Another power level surged up out of nowhere, its location in the same as the recent one.

Something interesting happened next. The location of the power level started moving. It traveled in a straight direction suddenly coming to a stop. I continued to watch it even as it completely disappeared, and just as I had hoped, it reappeared. But this time it was weaker and was steadily growing.

Then, it was gone. I could feel a smile creep its way on my face. "Looks like things could be getting interesting," I said to myself.

"Hey? Where is this located at again?" I looked at the man working at this station.

"It's in Kanto, in the mid-regions."

I was grinning now. "Well, well, well. Things could get very interesting."

**Totodile's Pov.**

Stunned. I was completely stunned. I couldn't believe Combusken had actually hit Pikachu. Knowing her, she was most likely fighting the fear and guilt building within her.

I watch as she cried quietly into the small Pokémon's fur. I sighed and looked away from her to the destruction left behind.

"It'll be a miracle if he survived that." I watch looking to see if I could still see the two spider Pokémon running down the path. The two were nowhere to be seen. "How far did that attack travel?"

"Hey! Are you guys okay!?" My head turned to the voice calling out to us. It was Noctowl, who was now up and flying again, along with the rest of her team, as well as Numel and her team.

"Hey guys! Yeah, we're fine!" I said, waving, at them enthusiastically. Croagunk, Larvitar and Beedrill stopped in front me, while the rest went to Combusken and Pikachu. "How are you?" I asked mostly to Beedrill, since he too was hit by a Solarbeam.

"I'm sore and all beaten up, but all'n all good." He said with slight laughter in his voice.

"Glad to hear that's all there is," I said, giving my own little laugh. He nodded his head in agreement.

"Man, Totodile! Did you see what your friend over there did to this place?" Larvitar said, his voice showing how amazed he was.

My face turned to a rare expression of seriousness. "Yeah, I did," I said, looking over at the small group of Pokémon surrounding Combusken and Pikachu.

"But now isn't the time to be wondering about these things! Beedrill! I need you to head back to Rescue Village! Get as many Pokémon you can willing to help out, as well as Nurse Chansey. We're going to be needing her help."

"Right! BEE back in a flash." He said, flapping his wings and then flying off in the direction of the village. I burst out laughing at his pun, rolling all over the ground holding my gut.

"It wasn't that funny," Croagunk said tonelessly.

"Really. You were just acting all big and now you on the ground laughing like a little human girl. Pick yourself up and act right." Larvitar said, giving my side a light kick.

I sat up and looked up, laughing nervously. "Yeah, sorry." I fell back and rolled over using my momentum to stand back up.

"Okay! Let's get going!" I yelled, running toward the burning forest.

"Wait? What are we doing?"

I turned back to Larvitar. "Isn't it obvious? We're going to help out the Ariados." I said before turning back around running up to the burning forest.

"Water Gun!" I yelled, feeling the rush of water coming up my throat. I moved my head back and forth, slowly but steadily putting out the fire.

Then a weird feeling came over me as I was putting out the fire. "_I feel like I'm forgetting something_."

**Spinarak's Pov.**

I always thought Grandpa was unbeatable. The strongest in the world, and I was so proud of him. Proud to know that I had nothing to fear, cause he's always there to protect us. That no matter what, he would fight with everything he had to protect me and everyone else. He always said, 'The only way I'm ever going to lose is if I die. But thats not going to happen, cause...'.

I shook my thoughts away and came back to the problem the was happening in real time. Aee and me were both still running toward the end of the destroyed path. I was frantic and stumbling over my own claws.

I found my thoughts wandering off again, to the resent events that had just acured. "_Amazing. All that power, for such a little guy._" It didn't make any since, none of this made any since.

Then I came to a realisation, Grandpa's words filling my mind. '_The only way I'm ever going to lose is if I die._' I couldn't hide the fear that was filling my body. "_What if... he's- NO! I can't be thinking things like this._" I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

I looked over at Aee who was giving me a worried look. She quickly turned away and picked up her pace. "Hey, Aee wait up!" I cried, running after her. But it was like I wasn't there,and that worried me.

It wasn't too long latter, when we found him. He was sprawled out across the ground, his mouth hanging open, smoke comically floating out.

"Grandpa!" I cried, running up to him, past Aee. I placed my claws against him, then went to pushing him. "Wake up Grandpa!" But he wouldn't move, causing me to panic.

"Come on! Wake up!" Tears were forming in my eyes. "You can't die! You just can't!" I started shouting at Grandpa's body. "Cause you promised and I'm not ready!"

'_The only way I'm ever going to lose is if I die. But that's not going to happen, cause I promise to never leave your side unless you are ready.'_

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Aee gently pushed my away as she got closer to Grandpa.

I watch as she turned her head to the side and placed in on top of Grandpa's chest. She was quiet and seemed to be listening for something.

Then she smiled. "Don't worry. He's alright…. He's just asleep." I could help but start crying with joy. "Thank Arceus!" I yelled, running up to Grandpa's sleeping form.

"I'm sooooooo glad!" I cried, louder then I've ever cried before. I countinued to cry, not noticing what was going on around me. It was only when Aee gently spoke to me that I looked up.

"Come on now Spin. We need to get him help." I nodded my head and moved my body from Grandpa's, so Aee could get to him.

**Aipom's Pov.**

Mornings were such a drag. The Delibird's weren't on the rounds in the mornings. So that meant no missions to go on. So I spent most of my mornings sleeping.

But for some reason, I was wide awake this morning. But with nothing to do, I was stuck wondering the Rescue Village looking for Pokemon I knew to talk to. I would talk to my teammates, but they were still asleep.

So there I was just wondering by the homely shops and homes put up all around. "Why do mornings have to be such a drag?" I thought, my shoulders hunched over and my tail palm being dragged behind.

I looked up at the morning sky as if praying. "Why can't something happen in the mornings?" I sighed, looking away from the sky and back toward the ground, and then I continued walking down the path.

"Nurse Chansey!" I jerked my head around and looked up at the sky to see a Beedrill flying in the sky. I turned my body fully around not looking away from it. "That's the Beedrill from Team Wild. Wonder why he's looking for the Nurse?" The Pokemon flew over my head.

I followed it as it got closer the ground, landing in front of the Nurse's hut. I went over to the Beedrill to see what was up.

"You have to come with me right away!" The Beedrill yelled. I picked up my pace not wanting to miss what was going on.

"Excuse you?!" Nurse Chansey said angrily walking past the drapes that hung over the entrance to her hut. "You will not yell at me."

I faltered a little before stopping beside the two. The Beedrill was taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry, but this is really important. Grab as much medical supplies needed! There are some Pokemon in some serious need of your help!" He said all in one breath.

Chansey gasped in shock and then quickly turned around, running back in side. I turned to the Beedrill. "Everything okay?" I asked. It was no longer flying and was desperately gasping for breath. It took a quick look at me.

"*Gasp* Sorry-*Gasp*Been flying-*Gasp* all morning.*Gasp*" I sweat dropped at his exaggerated breath takes.

"I'll take your word for it." I replied.

It wasn't long before the Nurse came running out with a bag resting in front of her, its strap looped over her head. "Okay, take me to them!" The pink Pokémon ordered.

I looked back at the Beedrill. "Mind telling us what's going on?" I asked, for all the Pokémon looking over at us. Beedrill looked at me now having a second wind, or tenth if what he said was true.

"I need you to gather your team as well as three more."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Four teams! Really. What could be so bad that four teams are needed?"

Beedrill just shrugged. "Don't know. Totodile, from Team Champions, was the one that requested for more rescue team assistance. He didn't really say how many, so I'm going with four." I smacked my face, with my tail palm, when I heard Totodile mentioned.

"Of course that idiot gets his team and some other team into trouble." I sighed and nodded my head, understanding what was needed. Then I stopped and looked over at Beedrill. "Wait…where are we heading to?" I asked

The Beedrill gasped and laughed nervously. "Oh, right, almost forgot. Go to the Ariados Den. Inside near the border is where you can find us." It said, grabbing hold of Chansey and then flying away.

I stood there for a second, before his words actually registered. "Wait…. what! Did you just say the Ariados Den!?"

**Breloom's Pov.**

I should of known. It happens all the time, everytime, no matter how many times I remind them.

'Oh sorry, we were too busy making sure all the other Pokemon were okay.'

'Oh! We didn't mean to, we were just caught in the momment.'

'So thats where you've been. What took you so long to get back?'

I just rested where I had been for the past half hour, everyone running around yet still not doing a thing to help me.

I sighed and continued to drum my claw against the tree that felt like it was now becoming apart of me, or me apart of it.

"_Always... Always... Always... Always... ALWAYS!_"

"YOU GUYS ALWAYS FORGET ABOUT ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Causing everyone around to stop and look down at me.

"Oh hey Breloom. What are you still doing down there." Every Pokemon around chorused. I could feel my anger rise as everyone just went back to what they were doing.

I could feel me face twitch, and my anger was becoming harder to controle.

"GUYS! HELP ME UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>So... ya. I've had problems come up in my life. Lots of them. Really don't want to say much about the problems I have cause really its personal, like hitting home to the heart. <strong>

** But I'm telling you this little cause I don't want you all who read my stories to think I'm some 'wanna be author', who can't keep a schedule and update on time. I'm dead set on writing. This isn't an excuse to why I haven't been updating, but a kind of apology. Sorry to those who have been waiting for an update but haven't gotten one. Your were probably thinking, 'Yep... he gave up and left them to die', but no. Writing is something I really enjoy and I promise you that this summer you'll be seeing me the most active I've ever been since I first started. I really love to write, just as much as I love to read.**

**Now when I say active. I mean that everything will go back to the normal for the two stories that I have currently going. But I will also put up one more or at least the first few chapters of a new story. I'm still in the planing process, but I really do think you will enjoy it. It'll be my first Romance/Mystery both way out of my comfort zone. And yes its pokemon... the easiest thing for me to write with out having to worry about OOC. (Any tips for avoiding that let me know.)**

**As well as another really big project of mine. I'm not going to post it till its done, and its not going to be a fanfic, this will be my very first original piece of work. Actually I'm not even sure if I'm going to post it at all. I might post it to Wattpad or keep it and revise it over the years till I find it the best it can be and then publish it. The last one would be nice, but I'll work toward something like that with time. **

**So ya I'm going to be busy, really busy. I'm moving on to my last year of High School and then a year latter moving to collage, and now having to get a job... oh no I'm getting old. Lolz. Still a kid at heart 3. Any ways, I hope you all will stick with me and watch my skills improve. Oh... and remember to review or the monsters under your bed will come and get ya!**

**Aaaaaaaaaand one last thing.**

**A shout out to Subzero Dragon. She actually went and checked up on me which was really kind of her. She's also the best Beta reader I know... the only but still to me the best :D. So ya go and check out her stories. If you like mine then your going to love her's cause she's a much better writer then I am. (I've given her so many shout outs already... its a wonder why she's not getting beaten down at her door for autographs.) **

**Any ways I hope you've enjoyed the latest chapter even though It might not have been what you were expecting. Remember to keep an eye out for any of my future pieces of work, and Thanks. I thank you all who have been with me from the bottom of my heart. Thank you and I'll be seeing you all very soon!**

**(Lol also, on a side not... this is the longest AN I've ever written with out it being a bunch of Bull.)**


	14. Chapter 14: Nightmare

**Well. Its finally here! I know I said I would be posting more and I really do want to! But I can't rush my beta. She takes the time out of her life to look of my work. I won't rush her, and I won't complain. Besides if she takes longer then normal, then its because of a good reason! Any who. I really do hope you who read this will enjoy it. The ending might be a little sudden, but I wanted it like that. Any ways, on to the main event!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Nightmare.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

**Dream**

"Wha..." I woke up and found my voice echoing in the dark I was surrounded in, not a single thing in sight.

"Uh...Hello!" I called, only to be greeted by the sound of my voice echoing.

"_Great...where am I this time?_" I thought as I started to walk in a random direction. That's when I noticed that I wasn't in control of my own movements.

I could feel my eyes scanning the area around as if I was looking for something...or someone. I looked left and right and then suddenly stopped. I was just staring at the darkness. Then, for no reason, I felt happy and smiled.

"Hey *****!" I called a name, I knew that. But I couldn't tell what I said. I ran in the direction I was looking in and then stopped a few feet ahead.

My happiness turned to confusion. "Are you okay *****?" I still couldn't hear the name. I just stood in place for a few seconds.

Then out of know where a pair of blood red eyes turned out of the darkness. It was like a shadow turning around.

I felt my eyes grow wide as shock became evident on my face. "Y...y...you're not *****..." I felt myself take a step back. Then my shock was replaced with anger.

"Who are you and where's *****? And what have you done with *****?" I was no longer talking about just one Pokémon, or person.

"_What...what is this?...why can't I hear what I'm talking about...? BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY CAN'T I SEE WHO I'M TALKING TO!_" I yelled in my head.

Soon a white smile joined the red eyes. Strangely...the smile didn't look evil, but there was a strange feeling to them that I couldn't describe. Then I was just completely shocked by...well I don't know.

"How...could you...*****." I spoke, my voice sounding sad, and I dropped my head. I felt my ears perk, twitching to nothing. After a minute of listening to nothing I raised my head back up and jumped on to my hind legs to stand straight up.

"NO, NEVER!" I shouted.

The eyes were wide, and the mouth was forming an O.

Nothing seemed to happen after that. Then I started to get a bit scared. I noticed that the eyes now looked angry.

I started backing up more. "Now *****, remember what ***** taught you, and not just you, but me too, and everyone else." I watch as an even darker form was growing as the white mouth grew wider.

"Don't do it *****. I don't want to hurt you." But my words didn't seem to stop whatever or whoever was attacking me.

I jumped out of the way of the blast of dark fire. At least it felt like fire, as it burned my fur. I looked back at the red eyes.

"I may not want to hurt you but I will if I have to!" I yelled letting some of my stored electricity out. My body was not covered with the electricity.

"Thunder!" I yelled and shot it toward the red eyes. Lucky for me I could see my attack. I watched it cover the face and finally saw the shape of the figure. It was small and had a strange look, a shape to it that I couldn't place.

Then the red eyes glowed a purple color and then I was lifted up in the air and then tossed. I ended up hitting something. But it wasn't over as I continued to bounce around and hit objects one after another.

Finally it came to a stop, and I just hung there unable to move. I was dropped from the sky and hit the ground, landing with a hard thud. I slowly lifted my self up and looked at the eyes. They were staring at me, with an emotion I couldn't place.

When I was finally up, I channeled power into my tail and and turned my body sideways building it up and forming it into a ball. "Electro Ball!" I yelled, turning my body back around going in a complete circle and throwing the somewhat large ball electricity.

It did no good, the attack was stopped the same way I was thrown around. Then the attack changed, festering and flickering around like a flame coming to life. Then the attack was thrown back at me.

**End Of Dream**

I snapped up out of the nest I rested in. I was breathing hard and could feel sweat running down my brow. I move my arm up to wipe the sweat away.

"Dang. And I thought my life was a nightmare." I muttered, thinking back to the dream. The biggest thing coming back to mind was the eyes and that smile. My eyes narrowed in confusion and annoyance.

"Like I don't have enough things to think about." I fell back down against the nest with an aggravated groan, my arm now resting over my eyes.

"Well, look who's up?" I moved my arm a bit to peek at the Pokémon that had spoken. "So? How you feel'n?" It asked walking up next to the nest.

I placed my arm back down over my eyes. "_Considering what's happened so far, you would think I'd be feeling terrible, but I actually feel fine. In fact, better then ever._" I thought to myself, forgetting to answer its question.

"I'll take that as, 'I rather not talk about it.'" It said. I quickly moved my arm and sat up, looking at the Pokémon.

"No, no I'm sorry about that. Just got a lot on my mind," I said waving my paws out at the Pokémon. It was quiet after that and I was starting to get a little nervous.

The Pokémon looked at me for a few seconds, seeming to be think about something. "So…you…umm…remember me right?" I looked at it, and looked up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression.

"Uh…yeah, you're...Breloom…right?" I asked, earning a smile and a nod from the Pokémon. "Am I supposed to know anything else?" Breloom seem to get a little nervous.

"About me, no." I looked at him, he seemed to want to say more. I turned my gaze from him to the room I was in. It wasn't the same room as the last one I was in. It was a little bigger than the other room and there was no hole in the wall.

"Yeah, we-" It paused for a sec,"Kind of don't want you running away again. So we moved you to this room." I gave a small nod of my head. "Well, I really don't feel like moving at all." I said laying back against the nest.

Breloom looked down at me with an expression that I couldn't place. I could feel my eyes growing heavy and was about to let sleep take me, but Breloom started talking again.

"Sorry to keep you, but I need you to take this." Breloom said handing me what I assumed to be so kind of medicine. I gave small nod sitting back up and took the medicine from its claws.

I was about to put it in my mouth before I froze. Breloom noticed my hesitation and laughed. "You think we would poison you after all the work we went through to get you back safe and sound? Please, that's just stupid."

That does make sense. Why save someone you were just going to kill in the end? I sighed and reluctantly placed the medicine in my mouth, lucky for me it was tasteless.

"Hey…speaking of 'we'. Where are the other two?" I asked.

Breloom looked at me, seeming to be contemplating what I had asked. "Oh! You mean Combusken and Totodile. Right?" I nodded my head. "They're still helping with the clean up over at the Ariados Den. You caused a lot damage over there."

I perked up a little at its words. "Wait… Me? You guys did more damage them me."

Breloom looked at me and smiled. "That's true."

I gave the Pokémon a confused look. "Wait what are you talking about?" I asked as the Pokémon left the room.

"Just rest, my friend." It called back.

I sat there for few more seconds before resting back against the bed. "Geez… Making things even more confusing." I said to myself, rolling my eyes before gazing at the ceiling lazily.

**Combusken's Pov.**

"I'm so tired!" Totodile cried from across the area.

I turned to him, "Would you shut up! The faster we get this done the better!"

He was seated on the ground, his shoulders hunched over and back turned to me. I could just see the mock tears rolling down his face. "This is why I had Beedrill bring the other teams! We wouldn't have to work any longer once they had arrived."

I shook my head. "We were the ones that caused this, so we are the ones who have to stay, the others are just here cause they want to help." I shook my head and went back to picking up the dead plants.

"Hahaha, Totodile is so funny." I looked to my left and then looked down to find Spinarak laughing.

I smiled, "Yeah. But he's a really lazy Pokémon, and to add a real idiot." I said, knocking my claws against my head. This got another laugh out of the young Pokémon.

"Hey…" I started kneeling down in front of the Pokémon, " How are you and your grandpa doing?" I asked.

Spinarak's laughter and smile died down a little, but never vanished. "He's…he's still asleep. He's going to be for a few days." I nodded my head.

"But he's a tough Pokémon. He'll be up and about in no time, right Spin?" I looked up and was greeted to a smiling Ariados.

"Yeah! You're right Aee!" I looked over at the Spinarak standing back up in the process.

"So, You go by Aee huh?" She nodded her head. "You okay if I call you that?" Another nod of her head. "Cool. Now, I was hoping to ask you some questions."

"What do you know, so was I, though more for your friend then you."

I gave her a funny look. "You mean Pikachu?" I asked feeling some pain in my chest.

"No, no, Totodile. He never did finish explaining why he had you guys stick around and fight us."

I felt a smile creep its way on to my beak. "He said he was teaching you guys a lesson didn't he?"

It was Spinarak who answered. "Yeah! He was so serious then."

I laughed. "Him, serious? Please, he couldn't be serious even if his life was on the line." I said motioning to Totodile, who was running around playing jokes on all the Pokémon around. "I've been his teammate for almost 2 years now," I said with laughter bubbling in my voice. "And not once have I seen him act any other way than the way he's acting now. He was more than likely angry at you."

"Angry? What did we do?" Aee asked. I deadpanned at her words. "Oh…right." Aee said looking around at the trouble they had caused, due to the fact they wouldn't back down.

"But what lesson was he trying to teach us?" Spinarak asked.

I smiled looking down at the small spider Pokémon. "Sorry, but for as long as I've known Totodile, I have no idea what gets him going. He's always so cheerful and happy. So, if you want to know why he was so mad at you, then I would go over and ask him."

Aee looked over at Totodile before turning back to me. "Before that, wasn't there a few questions you wanted to ask?"

I smiled and gave a quick nod. "Yes, there was. This first one is directed to Spinarak." I said, kneeling back down toward him. "Why did you save Pikachu?"

Spinarak look surprised for a second but then looked away like he had done something wrong. "I…I..."

I gave a small smile, and placed a claw gently against the small Pokémon. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"No!" Spinarak suddenly shouted. "It's not that, I'll tell. I'm just embarrassed is all." Both Aee and I gave him a confused look.

"You see, I saved him cause he was just like me. The little guy who was relying on others to help him out. And I think I could kind of understand how scared he was. Surrounded by larger Pokémon than he was, it can be scary." He said, his head down.

I felt confused by his reaction to his own words. "Why do you seem so ashamed?" I asked. He looked up and took a quick gulp of air. "I'm supposed to be strong. I should be able to help any Pokémon. But all I can do is help those who are like me. Weak and small."

I could see the poor thing was on the verge of tears. "Hey now…" I said sweetly. He looked up from the ground up at me. "The amount of good you do, is all that matters. It doesn't matter if the Pokémon or human is bigger than you. What matters is that you went out of your way to help out some Pokémon who was in need of help. That's all that matters, that and the fact that you alone did what no one else did. And that was to fight for those who couldn't fight back. You, you fought for Pikachu when you knew he was scared and couldn't fend for himself. I thank you for that. Cause without you, I would be the one crying now. I would be crying cause I had hurt him when he couldn't run."

I picked up the little guy trying to cover up the slight shiver coming up my spine at the feel of his legs and claws scrambling against me. "Now. Stop with all this crying. I really don't understand why you would feel this way. You did a good thing, even if some members of your clan wouldn't agree with you. You did what your heart told you, and for that. You should be proud of yourself. Proud that you stood alone and accomplished what no other Pokémon had thought to do. So be proud, and also remember. Your Grandpa will always be proud of you. Even if he doesn't agree with what you do. It's confusing, but true."

I could see his innocent and big round eyes looking up at me. "O-okay." He stuttered out. I laughed gently and place him back on the ground. "Now. Why not go over there and mess around with Big Bro Totodile." I said. His smile on his back got bigger and he ran off toward Totodile.

"Big Bro?" I looked over at Aee and laughed nervously scratching my head. "Hehehe, its the only thing I could think of to appeal to him." I replied.

"Next time just tell him there are some apples in it for him, if he leaves. The kid loves them." I laughed.

"I'll be sure to remember that." I said with a smile. Both Aee and I turned and watched as Spinarak was pulling at Totodile with String Shot. "Now. What was the other question you wanted to ask?" I turned back to Aee and sighed.

"Look. I know the Ariados Clan here is a proud one. You guys hate getting help from others and you hate to admit defeat. So when it gets rough for you guys, you all will do whats necessary to protect your family. So will you be willing to tell me why the Clan leader decided to block off the territory." I asked, trying to be as gentle as possible.

I could see Aee looking between me and the ground, most likely thinking things over. "Fine. It's not like we have much pride left."

I smiled and clapped my claws together. "Great!" I cheered.

"You see. We blocked the place off cause in the last two months, some large Pokémon has been coming around and eating up most of our food. The Elder was too stubborn to ask for any help and really all of us were. As you know its illegal to take other Pokémon's food from their territory. So, to stop this Pokémon from further taking our food we blocked off the area. That way if it tried to break in then we could catch it more easily in the act." I nodded my head through the whole story.

"Okay…I understand now. Well I promise you that Team Champions will be looking into this." I said. "As…long as the border stays down and the agreement is thrown out." I finished putting in a catch.

Aee laughed. "That's gutsy of you. Trying to hustle us…yeah I'll make sure to return things back to normal. But I expect results, got it?"

I smiled. "The results just come to us. So don't worry."

"I'm not worried, I just don't want this to be a waste of our time." Aee said walking off. I laughed shaking my head.

I sighed and went back to what I was supposed to be doing, and that was burning all of the debris that we could use. As I was doing so, I couldn't help but think about Pikachu and his power.

"_If he's that strong…then what's out there that can beat him within a millimeter of his life?_" I was concerned about what was to come in the future. There was this feeling that something big was going to happen. "_And is it still out there?_"

**Breloom's Pov.**

I've always tried keeping my past hidden from my friends. I've done things that I'm not proud of, then again so have they. But its still something I really don't want them knowing.

So for the past year now I've been trying to leave my past behind, and start over and live my life just like I had use to. A life that I'm happy with. But it seems like my past hasn't even begun to vanish. It seems that my past...is still my present.

"Commander Jack…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you think? The only way I'm going to know what you thought of this, is if you review. Which I hope those who are new and old with do so. But I wont force you. The reviews just get me even more motivated. <strong>

**Also! I'm serious when I said I'll be picking up my writing pace. By the end of this summer, the first book of The adventures of Team Champions and Pikachu will be said and done! Yes book! I know so many writers on this site do this, and you know what... I wanted to do it too!**

**Though the entire book wont be posted up by the end of the summer. There's way more chapters then there are week in these short two to three months.**

**Any ways you can expect the next chapter some time next week. So till then! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: The Happiness of Friendship

**I want to thank all that have been reading this and dealing with the random updates. All of you have been kind enough to just read this and for that I'm very thank full. Thank you to all who Favorited and/or Followed this story.**

**I really am grateful to all who have read this. If there are people reading this, then that means this story has a chance to make it. I hope all of you will continue to read this and watch it and my skills as a writer grow better and better. :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: The Happiness of Friendship<p>

**Totodile's Pov.**

You wouldn't believe how long it took to actually clean up the mess Pikachu and the rest of us left behind. With all the Pokémon pitching in to help with the cleanup, it should have only taken a day or two at the most. But the cleanup took up the whole week!

A whole week! A week, picking up rocks and piling them up, then crushing those rocks, gathering up fallen trees, branches, leftover burnt wood, and everything in between, then burn all of that!

Now sure, I didn't do all of that. In fact now that I think about it, I didn't really do much. But still, having to wake up early just to show up and do nothing was getting old.

So you could imagine my joy when I learned that the cleanup was complete and we wouldn't have to go back there anymore, for now at least.

"WOO HOO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs running in the direction of the team base.

"What's got you so pumped?" Breloom yelled after me. I stopped and turned to my two teammates.

"We're free! We won't have to do stupid chores anymore!" I cried as loud as I could throwing my paws in the air.

"What do you mean 'we'? You didn't do anything but run around and cause an even bigger mess half the time." Combusken said, pointing an accusing claw at me.

I brought my paws back to my side and gave a big grin in return. "Hey keeping you guys entertained is hard work." I said.

The two just shook their heads. "Whatever. I still don't get why you're so happy. Our job still isn't finished, not even by a long shot, or have you already forgot?" Breloom said, waving his claws.

I sighed nodding my head. "How could I forget when that's the only thing I've been thinking about this past week." I turned back around and continued heading to the base.

"Well hey, I'm going to check up on Scizor, I'll catch up later." Breloom said, now heading off to check up on his 'girlfriend' as the humans would call it.

I turned around and started walking backwards. "Aaah. Going to have some alone time?" I said giving him my goofy grin.

"I've already told you! It's not like that!" Breloom yelled walking away from us, and I just laughed.

I continued my walk backwards and turned my attention to Combusken. She was just walking forward her gazing directed toward me. "What are you looking at?"

"Kind of hard not to look at your stupid face when your walking like that." She said, not breaking our eye contact.

I smiled, "Or I'm just that good looking and you just can't help yourself."

Combusken's face faltered. "You look no different than any other Totodile out there in the world."

I gasped and placed a paw over my chest as if I was physically hurt. "How could you. I'll have you know I'm the most handsome and the most amazing Pokémon ever." This got Combusken to roll her eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself." Combusken said picking up her pace and walking around me. "Also, look out for that Rattata."

I followed her over my shoulder giving a funny look. "Ratta-what?" I asked. Starting to turn around following after her.

Then I ending up stepping on the tail of a Rattata. "Oh... Umm, sorry about that." I said taking my foot off the small rat Pokémon's tail.

"Hey! Why don't you watch where you're going!" He yelled up at me.

I smiled and gave a small wave of my paw. "Yeah... sorry about that. I didn't see you." I said, unnerved by how angry the Pokémon was. It was giving me a nasty glare and growling at me.

"Uh... Combusken." I called turning toward the last place I had saw her, only to find no trace of the fire Pokémon.

"Great. Hey, look I'm sorry." I said looking back down at the Rat Pokémon. This only seemed to make him more angry.

"I'm tired of how Pokémon keep treating me! Just because I'm small doesn't mean you can just walk all over me! I'm not a weakling!" I jumped at his sudden outburst.

"Hey now! Who said anything about you being weak?" I asked holding out my paws trying to get the Pokémon to calm down.

"Grrrr! Hyper Fang!"

I jumped back and starting running, with Rattata hot on my tail.

"Come back here you coward!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I cried, tears of fear rolling down my face.

**Breloom's Pov.**

I hate this. I hate this so much. Lying to my friends, going behind their backs. Why was I doing this, why couldn't I just forget the whole thing and pretend I had nothing to do with them.

I sighed and gave a quick shake of my head before pulling out the stupid collar I once wore. I don't know why I didn't just throw it away and be on with my life.

But instead, I just placed it in a hidden location where no one would find it. I looked down at it. It didn't seem like much. Just a plain, black strap with buckles on the end. But when it came to the organization and their gadgets, nothing was normal even if it looked normal.

I grabbed an end of the collar and pressed the hidden button that no one would be able to push unless they knew how to push and where to press. I heard click come from the collar, and then a hidden screen on the buckle end was revealed.

I looked down at it and waited for the video chat to begin. Then his face showed up. The one human I cared for more than my own life.

"Hi Jack," I said with a smile, the happiness in my voice real.

"Hey buddy! What's going on?" He asked, giving me his normal goofy grin, even more goofy than Totodile's.

"Just reporting in." I said, trying to hide the sadness in my voice. I could see the look on his face change from happy to something I didn't expect, understanding.

"So.. what can you tell about that special friend of yours?" Jack asked, folding his hands and then resting his chin on top of them.

"Nothing new. Though, his attitude toward his situation isn't what I would've expected out of anyone who has no memories. He's calm, and doesn't seem to be bothered by anything." I said, hanging the collar on a tree branch and then backing away so I was in full view for Jack.

"Sounds like the little guy is bottling up his feelings. Not good, who knows what that'll do to him. I think you and your friends are going to need to get the guy to open up alittle." Jack said tilting his head to the side.

I shook my head, scowling at him. "You talk like we'll make a difference. It won't matter once you guys decide to show up." I said, feeling anger starting to build up.

"You never know. He just may join us."

My anger grew stronger, but it quickly faded when I saw the calm smile on his face. "Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. I'm sure of it." I couldn't hide the surprise when I saw Jack raise his hand and do something I hadn't seen him do in ages. He gave me his thumbs up.

His thumbs up always meant that it was a promise. He didn't have to say anything, once he gave a thumbs up, then you knew he was going to make sure what ever it was got done.

"B-but how can you be so sure?" I asked waving my claw. His eyes grew soft and his smile softer.

"Because..." He started, letting his hand back down to rest over his other hand," It always does. Right?" I smiled, having a hard time keeping myself from getting chocked up.

Somehow, Jack had away of making everyone keep hope alive. Even if there was little of it, he would just say it would be more than enough to get everyone through. It was one of the reasons why I cared so much for him. 'Cause he was always there, and still is.

"Man." I laughed. "How can we still be on the same side?" I asked my smile growing larger. He just gave a huge grin.

"'Cause in the end, I know you'll make the right choice." His words made me falter, and I wasn't so sure what to say next.

"Right..." I said slowly and it was quite after that. It was awkward after that, as the two of us just looked at each other.

"Well, I have to go. Thing to prepare for and all." He said giving me a wave of his hand.

I shook myself from the frozen state I had put myself in. "R-r-right! Uh... I guess I'll talk to ya tomorrow." With another wave of his hand the video on the screen vanished, and I let my body go limp. I fell to the ground and looked down at it in defeat.

"_Why? Why did it have to turn out this way? Why couldn't things have just stayed the way they were?_" I asked myself, anger building up in the pit of my stomach. With all the anger building up, I had to do something to get rid of it. So with all the strength I had, I started punching the ground. Each punch left a crater the size of my claw, only getting bigger with each punch.

"Why!" I yelled with each punch. It wasn't too much longer before I was out of breath and finally gave into my exhaustion. I sat there, not bothering to move. Then Jack's words came rushing back to me.

"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end. I'm sure of it."

"_He's right. I don't know how, but he's right. I just got to keep my head up and march through the challenges._" I told myself, pushing up with my legs till I was standing.

Quickly grabbing the collar, I pressed down on the buckle again, and the screen vanished. Then I quickly tossed it back into its hiding spot.

"_Now I think I'll actually go and visit Scizor._"

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"So you guys are all finish cleaning the Ariados' Den?" I asked, making sure I heard them right. I got a nod from Totodile.

"Wow, what took you so long? I though you had finished that up days ago." I said with light mockery in my voice.

"Blame him over there," Combusken said, pointing over at Totodile. I followed the direction the claw was pointing in. "The whole time we were cleaning, he was make the mess bigger. And he only took up more time when he wouldn't clean up his mess."

"Hey! No no, wait... yeah, you're right," Totodile said laughing, causing both Combusken and I to join in the laughter too.

"Well hey now. Look who's laughing," Combusken suddenly said. I quickly stopped my laughing and looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"No no. It's good to hear you laugh." Totodile said walking up to the side of the nest and giving me a huge grin, "You should definitely laugh more, it'll make you feel better." I gave the best smile I could and nodded.

"Well now, how about tomorrow we get you up and out of that nest. Of course we'll first have to get the okay from Nurse Chansey. But I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Combusken said, walking over to the opposite side of the nest Totodile was on, then placing a claw against the wall and then leaning on it, its other claw resting on its hip.

My smile grew and became genuine. "Yeah! I would love to get out of this room for once!" I said, finding it hard to hide my excitement.

"Hahahahaha, okay. For now why don't Totodile and I get you something to eat." Totodile said pushing off the wall. I watch the Pokémon walk around the nest and then started heading out the room with Totodile in tow.

"Hey, wait!" I called. The two quickly stopped and turned to me, concern on their face. "Uh, C-Combusken. Uh... how should I put this with out sounding weird?" I said mostly to myself.

"What, you suddenly going to confess your love to her or something?" Totodile said with laughter in his voice. I could feel my face heat up at that.

"Shut it Totodile." Combusken said knocking the blue Pokémon upside the head, resulting in a complaining Totodile. "What is it?" Combusken asked, its voice sweet and soothing.

"I, ah. Well...-" I was having a difficult time getting my question out. "Just spit it out!" Totodile yelled, earning him another punch to the head. "Keep quite." Combusken ordered.

"Fine I'll just go and say it. Combusken, I've notice that your voice sounds, uh... softer and uh... gosh I feel stupid. More feminine! I was just wondering why your voice changed?" This got confused looks from the two in front of me.

"What are you talking about. My voice hasn't changed one bit." Combusken said walking up to me cocking its head at me.

"What? Really? So you mean that your a girl?" I said my mouth hanging open, and my face heating up even more. I couldn't help but think of the time Combusken held me in its arms. Sure most of those times, I was struggling or trying to run. But still, the thought made me embarrassed for some reason.

"Uh... well that's a human's way of putting it. But ya I'm girl. You mean to tell me you can't tell?" SHE said. I felt stupid now and wish I hadn't said anything.

"No. I guess I just wasn't paying much attention is all... I guess." This got the two to laugh at me. I was sure they could tell how red my face was, even through my fur.

"Ya that's right! A female Pokémon has been saving you this whole time!" Totodile said with a laugh, holding HIS stomach. Suddenly Combusken stopped laughing and turned toward Totodile.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked, a tone to her voice that sent a shiver down my spine. It didn't take long for Totodile to stop laughing.

"I should start running now, shouldn't I?" He said taking steps out the room. Even I knew the answer to that, and gave Totodile a subtle nod. Then with out say anything else he ran off leaving the two of us behind.

"Hey Pikachu." Combusken said turning to me the tenderness back in her voice. "We'll be back with your meal. So hold on for just a few minutes okay." She said giving me a soft smile. I nodded dumbly and she left the room.

I watch the door way for a little bit long after she vanish from sight. "Wow..." I whispered to myself. Then I felt a smile grace my face.

For the first time since I woke to this world of almost nothingness, I had something to look forward to. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? Probably not what you guy were expecting, if you were expecting anything. So far I bet you think this story is random at best. With what looks like no real plot. Well there is, I assure you. Everything I've written, at least the biggest parts, will be coming back in some way or another.<br>**

**Not to mention this story is only just beginning. I haven't even scratch the surface of what's really going on in the Team Champions Universe. (Or TCU) I know things are a little slow going. But that's because before (on my second attempt at a rewrite) I had rushed certain parts. Leaving those parts weak and not as big as I wanted them to be. I don't want that happening again.****  
><strong>

**So really, in all of this rambling, I'm just saying, please bear with me. Bear with the random updates, the strange choice of words, or the slow pace. I'm still growing as a writer. But It'll get better, just you watch.**

**So again. Thanks to all who've been reading, following, and if you're really, really, really kind. Then the every once in a while review. That would really make happy to get one review a chapter. **

**You can expect the next chapter some time next week. Most likely Monday or Tuesday. Any who, till next time. :D **


	16. Chapter 16: Greeting the Day!

**Hello! Sorry this is a little late. But I can't help if my beta reader is too busy to help me out. She has I life... unlike me. Anyways... why don't I just let you get on to the story and then you can read my AN.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Greeting the Day!<p>

**Combusken's Pov.**

I smiled at the amount of effort the boys had to put in to keep Pikachu in the room. He really wanted to get out the room and into the forest.

"Just sit and wait. Nurse Chansey will be here any moment," Breloom said, slight annoyance in his voice. This earned a few angry mutters and glares from Pikachu, which only made my smile widen.

"Come on now, we're only making sure you're healthy enough to be moving around," Totodile said with a nervous smile. Pikachu was emitting small shocks of electricity from his cheeks, most likely unintentionally.

It was funny just looking at the poor Pokémon. He had such a cute pout on his face and one of his ears was twitching with anger.

"Come on now. You should be smiling. You are going outside today without a doubt," I said with a small laugh, leaning against the door frame of the room.

"I know!" He said with a whine, "I just hate the waiting I have to go through. I've done enough of that for the week thank you." Pikachu started clawing at the nest he sat on.

"Hey. Just calm down. Chansey will be here soon." I said. Pikachu gave another sigh before flopping down on the nest.

"This stupid Nurse better get here soon." He muttered out. Just as he said that I heard the shuffling of feet behind me. I turned and gave a small laugh at who I saw coming down the hall.

"Who are you calling stupid young one!" Pikachu jumped up into a sitting position and was already sweating bullets. "You should respect your Nurse! After all its me who has to patch you up! Give you medicine, help your wounds heal faster, keeps you comfortable!"

Totodile, Breloom, and I burst out laughing at the poor Pokémon's embarrassment. "S-s-sorry." He stuttered out.

"It's fine. Just learn to show some respect to those that help you." Chansey said setting down a basket, made out of twigs and leaves, down beside the nest.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions. You must answer them truthfully," Chansey said sternly, earning a nod from Pikachu. "Good," Chansey said with a smile.

"First things first. Are you feeling any pain right now?" She asked, not bothering to look up at Pikachu as she started pulling things out of the basket.

"Uh...nope, I feel fine." Pikachu said, watching Chansey. I smiled at how curious he was about what Chansey was doing. Once she was done, she looked back up at Pikachu, who jumped back in fear.

"Okay now let's remove those bandages." She said, taking the sharp end of a sea shell, that she had pulled out of the basket, and slid it through a strap of the bandages wrapped around Pikachu.

"Are you able to move? Any nausea?" She started asking question after question as she unwrapped the bandages from Pikachu's body, and Pikachu would reply a no to each question.

Once the bandages were off, Pikachu started moving his arms and legs around. "It's so good to get those off," Pikachu said with a smile on his face.

"Well, I think my job here is done. The only requirements I have for him, are to take it easy, and not to get into any fights. But seeing how eager his is to get out, I doubt he'll be able to avoid one." She said, putting things back into the basket.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." I said. Chansey turned around to look at and then turned back to putting things up.

"Hey. Don't talk like I go looking for trouble." Pikachu said, fake hurt in his voice. I laughed and pushed off the door frame and walk over to stand by Pikachu.

"So if there aren't any questions, I'll be going then," Chansey said with a kind smile. We shook our heads no, while Pikachu just sat in silence. After that Chansey turned around and started out the room.

"Wait, Nurse Chansey." Pikachu called out. Chansey turned around and gave Pikachu a confused look.

"Yes what is it?" She asked. I turned to look at Pikachu. I knew exactly what he was going to ask. He was going to ask about his amnesia.

"My-my memories. Do you think I'll ever get them back?" He asked, worry in his voice. I couldn't keep the sadness from taking over me.

"_Pikachu._"I though, looking down at him with an understanding look.

"Well. How much to you remember?" Chansey asked, walking back into the room. Pikachu's face scrunched up, as I watched him most likely trying to remember anything from his past.

"Nothing." He said in defeat. This got everyone in the room, except Chansey to sigh in despair. I turned my gaze from Pikachu to Chansey.

"Well, have you had certain things just pop into your head for no reason?" Chansey asked, causing Pikachu's eyes to widen, and the rest of us to grow hopeful.

"Now that I think about it. When ever I see or meet a new Pokémon. Their name just suddenly pops into my mind. Like one second I have no clue who I'm looking at and then the next I instantly know who it is." This made Chansey smile, which made the rest of us smile.

"It seems like you're already on the track to regaining your lost memories." Chansey said, causing me to give a small squeal of joy. I did a quick look around to make sure no one heard, thankfully no one did.

"W-what?" Pikachu asked, confused by what he was told. Chansey smiled and placed a paw on Pikachu's arm.

"I mean, you're already starting regain your memories. It's slowly coming back to you. I say, the more you see the more likely you are to remember things." With each word Chansey said, the smiles on everyone's face only grew brighter and bigger.

"Th-that's g-great!" Pikachu shouted, raising his left paw high and then clenching it while showing off his arm muscle.

"What am I doing just sitting here? I need to get out there and see the world!" Pikachu jumped from the nest pushing past Chansey.

"Hey now!" I shout after him. He quickly stopped and turned to me.

"What do you say?" I asked him, motioning to Chansey.

"Oh...Uh...Thanks for all you've done Nurse Chansey," Pikachu said, bowing his head with respect, causing Chansey to laugh.

"It's alright young one. You don't have to be that formal," she said with a laugh, and moved past Pikachu, "just remember to take it easy and hopefully when we meet again it wont be for me to patch you up," Chansey said one last time before exiting the room.

Pikachu smiled and turned to us. "So what are we waiting for!?" He asked, practically jumping through the roof.

"He's right! Let's go!" Totodile shouted running off with Pikachu in tow.

I turned to look at Breloom, who in turn did the same. We both smiled at each other before going after the two.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

I couldn't hide how excited and happy I was, as I ran past Totodile and even Nurse Chansey. I stopped in front of the bark that was used as the door to the outside world and pushed on it with my front paws, flinging it open.

I stopped and gazed excitedly at the busy forest around. My eyes were wide open with wonder and amazement, and my mouth was hanging open with a huge grin. The sunlight rays were just perfect: shining through the spaces between the trees and giving off a sense of peace, and making me giddy with excitement. I watched as the Pokémon went along with their lives. I looked at each one passing by, some giving me a weird look that said, 'why is he looking at me like that?', while others waved at me and gave me a kind smile. I laughed and waved back at them.

I turned back round and found Totodile smiling widely at me, with Breloom right behind and Combusken as well, who was seeing Nurse Chansey off.

"This is amazing!" I yelled out, causing all the Pokémon within range to hear to turn and look at me. I nervously reached up to my face and scratched my cheek with a claw. "Hahahaha. Sorry, haven't been outside in days." I said, as if I had to explain myself.

"Well, why don't you follow us and we'll show you something that looks even better," Combusken said, grabbing my attention.

I jumped, acting like I was a kid offered candy. "Are you serious? There's a place that's even more gorgeous than this!" I yelled, running up running up to Combusken and waving my arms wildly.

"If this place is gorgeous, then the place we're going to show you, will look like something out of heaven," Combusken said after a quick laugh.

My eyes widened in surprise. "_If that's true than I can't wait to see this place for myself!_"

I quickly grabbed onto Combusken's right arm and start pulling at it. "Come on show me the way! I have got to see this place!" I cried with joy and excitement.

"Hahaha. Alright, alright. Calm down. The place were going isn't too far away, only about an half-hour walk. You'll get a good look at the forest and maybe even remember some things." She said, getting me to let go of her arm.

I gave a quick nod of my head. With that, Combusken stared walk off with Totodile, and Breloom following. I blinked a few times just watching their backs before shaking myself from the daze I had put myself in and quickly ran after them. Man, it felt so good to be free of those bandages and that cramped room, even though the room was a good size. I stopped my running and matched the pace the others were going.

As we walked along I looked around and watch the Pokémon around. A lot of them were walking along just like us, and others were just sitting in the grass talking. The other younger Pokémon, were playing among each other. I smiled and stopped to watch the Pokémon. There were three of them. A Squirtle, Nidoran, and a Poliwag were playing, from what I could tell, a game of tag. I watch as the Squirtle ran after the Nidoran before switching to the Poliwag tagging it in the process. I gasped when the Poliwag fell face first, and was about to run over and check on him. But then he got up and laughed it off.

I smile and gave a small sigh of relief. "Why don't you go over and join them?" I turned toward the sound of Breloom's voice. He was giving me a encouraging smile.

"Oh...uh no, I'm alright. I was just, uh...I was just watching how much fun they seem to be having," I said, not too sure of my answer.

"You know... It's more fun if you join them." Breloom said giving me a small shove with his claw. I laughed and moved back to him.

"No, I wouldn't want to butt in. Beside I'm supposed to be spending the day with you and your team," I said trying to get him to drop the subject.

"Naa, that's okay. You can play with them for a little. If it makes you feel better, I'm sure Totodile will want to join in too." Breloom said, trying to reassure me. But I just shook my head.

"No really, it's fine. Lets just catch up to the others," I said walking past him. I continued on, until I stopped suddenly and turned back to Breloom.

"Um... Which way did they go?" I asked, scratching the base of my cheek nervously.

"Hahaha. Just follow me," He said walking around me and heading in a direction different to where I was going. I laughed and followed.

**Aipom's Pov.**

It was one of those days, those days where nature's beauty is at its highest and you just feel like you shouldn't do a thing and just enjoy the day, which was what I was doing. I was Resting on branch high above the ground with a view of the lake right bellow me. I could hear the noises of the Pokémon far bellow and some chatter to my left as some Pidgey talking among themselves, or at least they tried to.

"Arceus. This day couldn't get any better." I said to myself. Smiling as I gazed up at the white fluffy clouds that floated above.

"Why can't every day be like this. So peaceful, you wouldn't think that anything tragic was going on in the world." I looked to my right down at the grown taking a glance down at my two other teammates: Vaporeon and Bulbasaur, who were talking with some of the other rescue teams that were in the area.

"He sure is weird, talking to himself like that." My ears twitched to the voice of one of the Pidgey's talking. I took a peek over at them, and confirmed that she was talking about me.

"Yeah. Pokémon are going to think he's crazy if he keeps that up." The other Pidgey said, agreeing with his friend. I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the limb.

"Hey now. That's just rude." I said looking over at the two, scaring them. The two fluttered their wings trying to keep their balance.

"One, you shouldn't call Pokémon names like that. It's hurtful." I said holding a paw to my chest, like I was physically hurt by their words. "And two, talking behind a Pokémon's back is also rude and can even earn a good punch or two from said Pokémon." I said giving a stern glare.

The two bird type Pokémon wrapped their wings around each other and shook in fear. "Gosh! How dare he have the nerve to say such rude things to us." The female Pidgey said, surprise and some anger in her voice.

"I know. Not only is he weird, he's also cruel." My mouth fell open after that.

"Wha-what! You have got to be kidding me!" I cried.

"Look he's now shouting at us. What did we do to earn such harsh words." The male said.

I looked dumbly at the two in complete shock. "_What the heck is going on here._" I thought.

"Oh great, he's mocking us with stupid looking faces. Rude, weird, cruel, and if I do recall he even threaten us." The female said giving me a mean look.

I smacked my face and held it as I shook my head. "You two really put truth to the term 'birdbrain'." I said, not believing what was going on.

"I'm getting sick of hearing him just mock us like this!" The female cried and jumped off the branch she was perched on and flew over at me.

"Whoa! H-h-hey! Wait a minute!" I yelled, quickly getting to my feet, and getting ready for what ever was to come.

"Your right! We can't let such a rude behavior just go unpunished!" The male said now joining his friend in the attack.

I was quick to dodge the attacks at the used Wing Attack, trying to knock me off the tree branch. "Come on! This make no sense! What did I do?!" I cried at them, jumping up and down from branch to branch dodging the attacks as well as trying to keep away from them.

"That's enough!" I yelled swinging my tail palm back at an angle. Then as the two came flying down at me I swung my tail palm back around smacking it against the two Pidgeys, knocking them both back and on to a branch of the same tree they had been talking on from before.

I smiled pointed my paw at them. "Hahaha. That's what you get you stupid birds." I laughed. Then when I turn to start climbing up the tree back to my seat on the limb I lost my footing.

"Ah... Karma is a pain in my tail." I muttered out before I fell off the branch and fell at least a couple or more stories. I cried out as I fell, watching the ground quickly coming up to me. "Oh this is gonna hurt!" I cried.

I closed my eyes tight and waited for the inevitable. But to my surprise it never came. So I opened my eyes and looked to see the ground a foot or two away.

"Woo..." I mutter and looked up to see two vines wrapped around my legs. I follow the length of the vines and found that they came from Bulbasaur.

"Oh hey buddy." I said, waving my paw at him. He shook his head and sighed. I just laughed, till I was rudely interrupted by the sudden impact of my head to the forest floor.

I rolled off my head and up into a sitting position and I reach up for my head with my paws. "Ow, ow, ow." I repeated to myself patting my head gently

"You need to be more careful." Vaporeon said her tone cold and monotone sounding.

"And become like Bulbasaur, who can't even go in a dang bush without being cautious? No thanks." I said shaking my head, and then letting my paws rest in my lap.

"Hey! You don't know if the bush has already been used!" He yelled, earning strange looks from some of the Pokémon around.

I rolled my eyes up at the sky. "Sure that's what the problem is." I shook my head again and got up off the ground and dusted myself off. Then I heard yelling coming up from above.

I looked up and saw terror raining down from above. "Oh snap!" I cried taking off. My two teammates just watched. Well, Vaporeon just watched, Bulbasaur was actually enjoying this.

"Oh come on! Enough is enough!" I cried, running from the two Pidgeys as they chased after me, not listening to word I said.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it!<strong>

**Was it funny? I kind of hope so if not then oh well. I just hope the chapter didn't bore you to death.**

**ALSO! I can't forget this! From now on I'll be putting my thanks to those who fav/review/follow with each new chapter at the end. I want to thank NRMania for the follow. I'm also sorry to all who follow/faved/reviewed this story and I didn't say any thing in return. I'm really thank full to all who've read this, faved this, and followed this.**

**So really thank you to all! Everyone that has been reading this and enjoying it. It just really encourages me to continue and get better. So thank you, to ALL. I hoped you enjoyed this latest chapter.**

**Also I know this chapter wasn't so eventful. But I promise, this story is only just beginning. So till the next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17: Running into Problems!

**I just want to say sorry if you this is slow and maybe a little boring. But I promise the next chapter with have something really good happening... well I least I hope its good. It will definitely get you wondering or thinking. I think that's the same thing... any way on with the show!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Runing into Problems.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"So sorry," I said walking up to Totodile and Combusken, apologizing for getting side-tracked and holding them up.

"No, It's fine," Totodile said, running up to me then throwing an arm over my shoulders. I looked at him over my shoulder and he smiled. I laughed and smiled back.

"Well? Shall we go?" Combusken asked, turning back toward the direction we were heading in. I gave a nod of my head and once Totodile had released me, we were off.

The forest was so amazing and alive. I felt like a newborn, just seeing the world for the first time. I might as well have been a new-born, considering my current situation. Every little thing we passed caused me to stop and look at for few seconds. The only thing that was keeping me moving was the thought of a place more amazing than what was already around me.

"So... anything coming back to you?" Totodile asked suddenly, causing me to stop and think. I went through my memories, searching for anything new, but came up empty.

"Nope," I said. Totodile looked a little saddened by my words. "Hey, what are you getting so down about? I'm the one who should be feeling down." I said patting the blue Pokémon on the back.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! No, I was just a little too hopeful," He said, waving his paws out at me. "I should've known that it would take a little more than just looking around to jump-start your brain." Totodile then went to scratching the back of his head. I smiled at him, then went to watch the two walking in front of us, who were looking back at us out of the corners of their eyes. They didn't say anything, which confused me.

"Hey, how much farther is it? I'm itching to see this place! Though, I have no clue what to expect. You guys really haven't said much about the place, only that it's more beautiful than the forest around your home," I said, looking between the three.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Breloom said, sending me a smile over his shoulder. I smiled back and picked up my pace.

"Well, let's hurry up! I want to see this place." I said, running ahead of the three and causing them to run after me, all of them telling me to stay with them. I was too excited and ran ahead, not knowing where I was going or if I was going the right way.

"Come back, Pikachu! You need to stick with us!" The three all shouted at once. I just laughed and looked back at them while running.

"You're going to have to catch me!" I said with laughter, smiling brightly at them. They didn't seem to be as happy as I was for some reason. I shrugged it off and turned back around, still running in the same direction as before. I was so busy running and trying to get the others to chase me I wasn't paying much attention to what was going on around me. I could hear yelling coming from somewhere. I listened closely to the yelling and tried finding the source.

Then, the yelling started getting louder, and my ears perked up at the sound. "It's getting closer," I wispered to myself. Still running, I looked around, trying to find whoever was shouting.

"Get out of the way!" I suddenly heard. I turned to the left toward the voice that had yelled the order, and I began to wish I had listened.

It all happened so fast I didn't have the time to notice two new names just pop into my head. There were three Pokémon, two birds chasing, or flying, after a purple monkey-like Pokémon with a hand at the end of its tail.

They were running across my path and I was just about to enter theirs. "Oh no," I said to myself, unable to stop. My eyes widened in horror as they got closer. I could see the fear in the monkey Pokémon and the anger in the two birds.

Then the monkey crashed into me, knocking both me and the monkey down. I looked up and shook my head, dirt flying from my fur. "Man that hurt," I said to myself and then looked at the monkey.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, but only got a glare out of him. "_Whoa. What did I do?_" I asked myself. The monkey didn't even get the chanse to yell at me as the two birds started attacking him.

"Hey! No no no! Its him! He... uh... didn't you hear him! He just insulted you two! You going to take that?!" The monkey shout point a paw at me. My eyes widened it terror as I suddenly realized that he passed the buck on to me.

"No! Wait! He's lying!" I cried as the two birds changed their efforts to me. I tried jumping out of the way but that only made things worse, when I ending up hitting the monkey. This made him angery, but then he pulled me in front of him. Using me as a shield, he hid behind me shaking.

"Hey! Let go of me!" I yelled at the Pokémon behind me. I looked back up at the two brids now charging me. "Hang on for just a minute!" I yelled, waving my paws out at the birds, trying to get them to stop, but they didn't.

I flinched in fear just before the two brids crashed into me. It hurt and I was waiting for my friends to interfere, but it didn't come and my best guess was the didn't know what to make of the situation. The birds now had a grip on my with their claws and were flapping their wings against me. I raised my arms over my face, trying to protect myself.

**Totodile's Pov.**

I jumped back in shock at what happened to Pikachu. "Holy sweet berries!"

Breloom and Combusken both seemed as surprised as I was. Aipom, who seemed to be running away from two Pidgeys crashed into Pikachu, causing the to fall to the ground.

"Wow, talk about running into trouble." Breloom said as the situation quickly escalated, Aipom now directing the two Pidgeys anger toward Pikachu.

"Its like he's a magnet for even the simplest of problems," I said. Aipom was now using Pikachu as a sheild, screaming like a human little girl. The Pidgeys used Tackle on Pikachu crashing head first into him but then grabbing ahold of him instead of breaking off.

"Oh! Snap! We need to save him!" Combusken suddenly shouted at the two of us. My head snapped to her and then back toward Pikachu.

"Crap, you're right!" I shouted, taking a step back and bringing a paw to my face. I couldn't believe I just stood by and watch as those two were being attacked.

"I don't think he needs our help," Breloom said, looking at the strange scene before us. I looked closer and grew cold with fear as I saw small burst of electricity emitting from his cheeks.

"I think we better take a step back," Combusken said as she started taking a slow step back. I nodded my head and followed her lead.

"Or more," Breloom said backing away with the rest of us. "Yeah, at least four or five steps back." He said, and we didn't disagree. Pikachu's power is unpredictable, who knew how much damage he would do?

Then just as we expected, Pikachu gave the three Pokémon one shock they didn't see coming. The four were engulfed by the electricity, causing the three non-electric type Pokémon to cry in pain.

"O-o-o-o-ok-a-ay! W-w-w-we g-g-get i-i-i-t!" The two Pidgeys cried trying to get Pikachu to stop with his attack.

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-agr-eeeee! I-I-I th-th-think th-th-they g-g-g-get th-th-the mes-sage!" Aipom cried. I had to stifle a laugh that was woking its way up.

Finally Pikachu stopped his attack. He was still scrunched up, and he most likely still hadn't realized what he had done yet. His ears twitched a little before he opened his eyes and looked around. He looked from Aipom to the two Pidgeys, seeming completely confused by what was going on.

"Nice work Pikachu. You handled it well." Combusken praised, waving a claw at him. He looked terribly confused and I couldn't hide my laughter anymore.

I laughed and laughed, holding my gut and grabbed a hold of Breloom's claw, using him as a kind of support. "Oh my Arceus!"

"What?" I heard Pikachu ask. I couldn't stop laughing long enough to answer him.

"Don't worry about it. You did a good job," Breloom said, I could hear some laughter in his voice. And it wasn't too long before Combusken was joining in, raising a paw over her beak trying to muffle her laugh.

"Come on guys! What's so funny!" Pikachu cried running from his spot on the ground over to us. He looked back and forth confusedly between us. He face showed both that of worry and wonder.

"Trust me, you did nothing wrong," Breloom said with a smile. This didn't seem to help much with Pikachu, but it was enough to get him to drop the subject.

I laughed as Breloom shrugged me off, "Man, the day's only just beginning and I'm already having a blast!" I shouted, jumping in the air, kicking and waving my arms and legs.

"I guess...hey? What happened to those three?" Pikachu said, looking down at the three Pokemon, twitching and kicking in pain.

Then as quickly as they had gotten here, they were gone. "We're so sorry! We'll never talk to him again!" The two Pidgeys shouted simultaneously, then flying the sound of their wings flapping.

I turned to Pikachu and watched as he walked up to Aipom and poked at his head with a claw. "Hey... wake up. Your friends are leaving without you," He said, clearly not putting the resent events together.

"Come on, it's like eight in morning," Pikachu said looking at the sun in the sky. The rest of us just laughed as Pikachu tried getting Aipom to move.

"I... Should... Kill you," Aipom seethed out turning his head toward Pikachu. There was a dark shroud over his eyes, making the Aipom look scary.

"Oh, hey pal. You should hurry and catch up to your friends. I don't know what happened but they seem kind of scared. Do you have any idea what could've made then so scared?" Pikachu asked, tilting his head to the side.

I laughed and elbowed Breloom, "It just keeps getting better and better." My gaze moved from Breloom to Combusken who's look scared me even more than Aipom.

**Aipom's Pov.**

I couldn't believe the nerve of this Pikachu. This yellow rat has the gall to pretend he did nothing wrong. Sure he got those Pidgeys off me. But he didn't have to go and shock my bones to dust. I sat up, trying my hardest to contain my anger long enough to build it into one good punch. Turning to look at the Pikachu, I gave it the best fake smile I could give.

"You little-!" I was about to move to punch the Pokémon but then I felt something chill down to the core of my bones. I looked up and immediately turned toward the Combusken.

My mouth hung open at the warning glare given to me by the Combusken. I blinked a few times and then looked back at the Pikachu. "_Oh snap._" I thought.

I quickly replaced my best fake smile with a smile that looked more friendly and jumped up to my feet. "Hey, thanks for your help." I shouted, grabbing the Pikachu's paws and shaking them up and down. I took a quick look at Combusken, who was giving me a pleased look. I mentally sighed with relief, letting go of Pikachu's paws at the same time.

"Uh... sure, but what exactly did I do?" I turned and looked at the Pikachu, annoyed.

"You really are clueless," I said to myself. The Pikachu must of heard me, because he got a bit mad at me.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" He asked, letting off a few bursts of electricity from his cheeks.

"N-n-nothing. Any ways..." I said, turning to the three Pokémon standing behind him. I looked at them and had to think for a second.

"Wait..." I looked at the Pokémon and tried to think about why the these three Pokémon would seem so familiar to me.

"Wait... Team Champions? Right?" I asked, walking past the Pikachu and up to the Combusken. I earned a nod from the Combusken.

"So that means..." I looked back at the Pikachu who was giving me another confused look. "He's the special Pikachu that flattened the Ariados Clan leader." I said, looking from the Pikachu to the three before me. "And the one with the insane power, right?" I asked looking at the Combusken. She gave me a nod in return.

I looked at the Pikachu and at then back to the team, "So, what are you guys up to any ways?"

"We're just heading to this amazing place they told me about!" I turned and smiled at how excited Pikachu was.

"I can guess where they're taking you," I said with a laugh, causing Pikachu to run up to me and grabbing hold of my right arm.

"Please tell me what this place is!" He shouted at me. I laughed and looked at the team and saw them smiling as well.

"Why don't I show you?" I said pulling the guy along, "You're not that far way from this amazing place," I said pointing in the direction I had came running from.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" He shouted, pushing me forward and then running up to grab Totodile and Breloom and pulling them along. "Come on! Come on! Come ON!" He chanted pushing the two he had grabbed toward me.

"Let's go! I got to see this place!" He cried moving to grab Combusken. But she moved and ran ahead of him.

"Let's race there! How does that sound, Pikachu?" She yelled running ahead of us. I smiled and watched her team running after her.

"Well? You going to let them beat you there?" I asked looking back at Pikachu. He had the biggest grin I had ever seen, plastered on his face.

"No way!" He shouted sprinting after the others. I laughed and chased after the Pikachu.

"_It seems this day just might get even better._" I thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I at least hope it got a laugh or two out of you. It slow going... maybe a little too slow. I could make the chapters just a little longer... But I just don't want to rush this cause I have a habit of doing that.<strong>

**Any way! Please if you find the time (or the heart) to leave a review I would really appreciate it with all my heart. But really just having readers is just as good. :D**

**Well till next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18: The Purple Gas

**Sad to say but school is come real soon. And to top it. I'm in my last year of school! My last year! Oh wait... that still leaves college. But to make things worse for me. I have some tough classes this year. One of them which I didn't ask for! Dang it! Oh and I'm trying long chapters to see if this is better than getting the usual short chapter every week. That way there's more to look forward to.**

**So sorry you could of just skipped that... I bet most of you do. Any ways on with the story for you! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: The Purple Gas.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"AMAZING!" As soon as the lake came into view, I stopped and was grinning ear to ear. My sudden stop caused the others running behind me to stop as well.

"So? Does it live up to what you were expecting?" Breloom asked from behind. I was so interested with what was going on around the lake, I was having a hard time replying.

"No..." I said turning around, facing the team and Aipom. I held a fake expression of disappointment, causing everyone to show faces of confusion and sadness.

A grin quickly spread across my face, "It's even better!" I shouted, running up to Totodile and pulling him toward the lake. "Come on! I wanna do something!" I yelled back at the rest. Before I could go any further, Totodile suddenly stopped me.

I looked over my shoulder at him confused, "Wh-what?"

"Look." He said with a smile, pointing over to the right of me. I smiled and looked over to see what he was pointing at. But what I saw only made me depressed. It was a group of Pokémon and they were playing some kind of game. It was the Pokémon that were playing in the group that made me sad. Two of them, one a Pichu and the other... a Pikachu.

"Yeah... so what?" I asked looking back at Totodile. The rest were now standing behind him and were giving me the same look as Totodile, confused and worried.

"Well... its just that over there is a-," Totodile tried to say but I stopped him let go of his arm. I was really uncomfortable with the situation.

"Yeah I know, another Pikachu. So what?" I asked not wanting to look at my friends or the other Pikachu. I could feel everyone's on me, but I did my best to ignore them. "Hey come on! I wanna do something!" I cried, running off toward the side of the lake.

**Combusken's Pov.**

I felt all the happiness and excitement I had stored up that entire morning just vanish in that moment. Just seeing him react like that made me want to smash my head into a mountain.

"_What is with me! So stupid! So stupid! So stupid! Of course he would be hiding how he's really feeling._" I thought shaking my head back and forth roughly.

Totodile had a look of confusion and rejection. I place a claw on his left shoulder, "Don't let it bother you. Remember he's in a lot of pain right now," I said, patting him gently.

"I know... I know. It's just I thought meeting another Pikachu would... I don't know... I just thought it would help," He said, looking at the ground.

"We just need to give him space and let him do what he wants. If being reminded of the fact he has no memories then we stay away of things that remind him of that. I think right now Pikachu just wants to focus on other things, other than his problems," I said, removing my claw. Totodile nodded in response and then went to catching up with Pikachu.

"But he can't just keep burying his emotions. It's not good." Breloom said, sounding a little annoyed. I shook my head at him and took a deep breath.

"You need to be patient with him. You have no clue what he going through right now," I said, looking over at Pikachu, who had joined in a group of water Pokémon and was now in the middle of a water fight with them.

"And you do?" I turned and looked at Aipom who was giving me a questioning look. I smiled sweetly at him, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I forgot you were new to the forest. If you weren't you wouldn't have to ask that question." I said giving a quick pat on his back and the moving to join Pikachu and Totodile.

**Breloom's Pov.**

Things were not going as we had hopped. I knew things weren't going to be easy, but I guess I was just too hopeful. It was sad really, just watching him and his terrible way of dealing with his pain. It was obvious that everything reminded him of the fact that he couldn't remember anything.

"_Combusken knows this. Yet she's telling us not to remind him, to just keep him HAPPY!_"I shook my head in disbelief.

"Fooey. What he needs is guidance," I said out loud not meaning for Aipom, who was still lingering near me, to hear.

"You mean to tell me that," I jumped slightly at his voice, "That Pikachu over there really has no memories? Like no idea who he is and all kinds of things like that." Aipom with a surprised expression.

"_Shoot! We let it slip._" I gave a small nod of my head, causing the Aipom's eyes to widen in surprise. "You mean just like..." Aipom motioned his head toward the Pokémon in question. I nodded my head. "Yeah, its the same deal."

"Dang, so you guys aren't messing with me. That has got to suck so much," Aipom said, looking over at Pikachu still in a water fight with the water Pokémon and my Teammates.

"I'm afraid not. You know our team, we don't like to joke about things like this." Aipom gave a small but saddened nod. "Hey now! You can't be like this in front of Pikachu. That sad face of yours will just bum him out," I said with a smile, trying to get him to do the same.

"Right. You're right... I can't ruin the day for him." Aipom said finally giving me a smile in return. Succeeding in my efforts I smiled even more.

"Good now let's go join them," I said, starting to regroup with the others, but as I was walking, I noticed Aipom wasn't following. "Okay, what is it now?" I asked, turning around, now even more annoyed.

"Hey, do you think it will be okay to introduce the rest of Team Brave Fighters to Pikachu?"

I smiled and gave a quick nod, "Of course."

"Good. Then I'll be back with them in a few," Aipom said running off, "Oh, and with a little something to eat!" I laughed.

"Okay!" I waved him off and moved to catch up with the Team and Pikachu.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Hey!" I laughed as Totodile doused me with his Water Gun. The blast wasn't really strong so it didn't hurt like it did when he used it on the Ariados. The water was cool and refreshing to have, I mean I hadn't taken a bath since, well I can't remember but I'm sure it's been a while since I last had one.

"Okay. Okay! I give in!" I yelled with a laugh.

Totodile finally stopped laughing as well. "Hey you're the one who challenged a water Pokémon to a water fight." I froze at his words and looked around nervously.

"_Water Pokémon?_" I looked around and realized most of the Pokémon around me must be water Pokémon. "_I-I-I can't tell what kind of Pokémon they're, what any of them are. I just know their names..._" I realized and was slightly sadden by this but quickly hid it.

"Right of course! How silly of me," I said, trying maybe just a little too hard to sound happy.

"Well hey now, it's about time you got yourself a bath." I turned to the right, backing toward the forest, and found Breloom standing on the grass.

"Hey! I yelled waving at him. Come on in this is awesome!" I yelled, actually happy this time. He just smiled back, but shook his head. "I thought you would rather like to eat?" I said questioningly.

"Heck yeah! Let's eat!" Both Totodile and I yelled at once. We stopped and looked at each other blinking. Then we burst out laughing. "Yeah food!" I yelled and was about to run out the water when I was suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry. Let me finish. The food hasn't arrived yet. It will be here shortly, so why don't you come out of the lake and we can have Combusken dry you off?" I looked down at the water dejectedly.

"Aaaaaw! I was hoping there was already something to eat," Totodile complained. I nodded my head, looking back up with mock tears rolling down my face.

"Hey, hey now!" Combusken came rushing over, water splashing with her movements, "Aipom will be back with the food soon. I assume that's why he's not here right now?" Combusken asked, looking back to Breloom.

"Right. Don't worry, he won't be too long." I smiled and rushed past Combusken and onto dry land. Water was dripping off my me, my fur sticking clumped together. I got back on all fours and gave myself a good shake to remove the rest of the water off of me.

"Well, let's go." I looked back to see Totodile and Combusken now with us. I gave a quick nod and then looked back at the other Pokémon.

"Bye Squirtle, Psyduck, and Poliwags! I hope to see you again!" I yelled waving at them, causing them to say their good byes.

With that we moved back into the forest and into the shade under a tree. "So, let's get you all dried up." I looked over to Combusken who was now doing something.

"Huh?" I asked looking confused.

Before I could ask what she was doing, she blasted me with a burst of fire, completely scaring me and catching me off guard. I flinched and covered my eyes, raising my arms over them.

When nothing happened I removed my arms and looked at Combusken who had a worried look on her face. "Wha- what happened?" I asked.

"I'm so sorry!" Combusken suddenly blurted out. "I thought you knew! I thought- I." She looked concerned and scared. Her eyes held sadness in them and she look like she was about to cry.

"OH! I. Uh. I'm sorry. I didn't know that was what you were going to do. You just caught me off guard is all," I said trying to get her to calm down. She gave a sigh of relief.

"Well then, what should we do while we wait for Aipom to return with something to eat?" Totodile asked, breaking the silence that was left behind after my last words.

"Well may I ask some questions?" I asked timidly. I was sure they would be okay with this, but I was just afraid of what their reactions would be to the questions.

"Of course, Pikachu," Combusken said, taking a seat on the ground leaving herself to air dry.

I nodded dumbly. "Rrrright. Any ways. Ummm." I looked away from the group who were all now seating on the grass looking at me.

"It's okay take your time," Breloom said, getting the others to nod in agreement. I gave a smile as thanks.

"Okay. H-how... How do you tell what _type_ a Pokémon is?" I asked giving an embarrassed look. Totodile's eyes seem to soften a bit to the question.

"I thought so. You really have lost ALL of your memories." Totodile said with a sad frown. I nodded my head with much more sadness.

"I'm surprised. I thought things like this would return to you just like the names of Pokémon do. But I'm guessing a Pokémon's name would be more meaningful than a Pokémon's type." Breloom said with a puzzling look.

"To be honest with you, Pikachu. Normally we can tell by just looking at the Pokémon," Combusken said, looking at me with concern, furthering my fears.

"I was afraid of that. Well, what if you can't tell? How then?"

Combusken sighed and seemed to be thinking for few seconds. "Well, the only way I can think of is if you were to battle the Pokémon. Its attacks would tell you the type." I nodded, understanding her words.

"Ooookaaay. So what types are you?" I asked motioning to all of them.

"Well. I'm fire and fighting type Pokémon." Combusken said placing a claw against her chest."

"I'm a fighting type too, as well as a grass type." Breloom said as soon as Combusken motioned to him.

"And I'm a plain ol' water type!" Totodile said with a proud smile. I smiled back and then looked down at myself.

"S-so what type of Pokémon am I?" I asked placing my front paws against my chest.

Combusken smiled, "Easy. Your an electric type. And a native to this region. A Pikachu, a Pokémon discovered and once exclusive to the Kanto region. Well, not exclusive, but the most commonly found in." Combusken corrected herself.

"Kanto..." I said to myself.

This got the others to jump with smiles. "Does that name mean anything to you!" Totodile asked excitedly. I looked up and reluctantly gave a nod.

"I think so. I mean I have no clue where I've heard it before or why it means anything. But I feel like it does. And not just the name but a Pokémon's type as well. Something about these things are pulling at something in me." I said, looking at the ground in deep thought.

"_What could this mean? Am I starting to regain my memories already! Or are these just that familiar to me that the mere mention of them grabs my attention even though I technically I have no clue about them?_"

"Well, let's keep going! What else would you like to know?" Totodile said, hardly able to keep the smile off his face.

"Well. Lets see," I said, placing a claw on my chin as I looked up at the tree above, with a thoughtful look, "_Tell me about Rescue Teams?_" This question made them all smile.

"Man, you couldn't have asked a better question!" Totodile yelled. "Ooh! Ooh! Let me answer this one! Come on please!" The rest of us laughed at this.

"Go right ahead." Breloom said with a laugh.

Not even bothering to check with Combusken, he went right on in explaining. "Rescue Teams! Man where to start? Why not with how and why they've been formed!" Totodile said with excitement.

"Wait!" I jumped at both Breloom and Combusken suddenly jumping in.

"Don't go that far into it!" Breloom cried. I looked at the three, confused, and scratched my head.

"He doesn't need to know about the Mystery Dungeons!" Combusken cried, a desperate look on her face.

"What? What's going on? What's a Mystery Dungeon?" I asked looking completely lost, and my gaze moving between the three.

"OH! Mystery Dungeons are maze-like dungeons that-!" Totodile was starting to explain but was suddenly stopped again.

"Please! Pikachu! Don't ask anything else about that!" Breloom cried looking over at me with a pleading look.

"What? Why is it a secret?" I asked, a blank look now on my face.

"No. No its just that is a big topic and one that could take all day to explain. Let's just say that was one big mess back then, but it's all good now," Combusken said trying to get me to drop the subject.

"Not to mention Totodile would never let it end," Breloom said giving Totodile an annoyed look.

"What? Why?" I asked, just to see how far I could go.

"Ooh! My father was there for the whole thing!" Totodile said with proud grin.

I gasped in shock at this and then grinned greatly back at him. "Really!" I asked.

"Ooh! Yeah. I wish he was here, he could explain everything. He always told me how great the team he was in was. The team even had a part in solving the mysteries of the dungeons!" Totodile said, and soon he was jumping to his feet, telling me thing after thing about the things his father had done.

"Okay! Okay! That's enough! If this thing gets any further we'll never hear the end of it!" Breloom yelled as loud as he could. Drawing the attention of all the Pokémon in the area.

"Okay. Okay. It's fine Totodile, you'll just tell me all about it later," I said with a reassuring smile. This got Totodile to nod reluctantly and then he sat back down to where he was.

"Anyways, the Rescue Teams were formed because of the dungeons. Pokémon would get lost in them and the teams would run in to save the lost Pokémon. When that was all said and done the Rescue Teams stuck around and decided to prevent tragic events or random acts of violence by both Pokémon and Humans from ever happening," Totodile continued after he had calmed down.

I was in awe. "Wow." I muttered to myself as I waited for Totodile to continue. "Over time the call for Rescue Teams grows and in fact some humans have formed there own rescue teams. But there aren't many of those around." He said, causing me to look confused.

"What? Why?" Totodile gave a shrug. "Not sure. My guess is, because not many humans know about Rescue Teams. Anyway, most recently, something tragic happened," My ears perked up at this.

"What?" It seemed to be the only thing I could ask.

It was Breloom's turn to take over. " About, I don't know, I say, about five years ago, some type of power plant hidden in the forest somewhere in the Sinnoh region just exploded." I gasped in shock at this and leaned in.

"Really?" I finally asked something new. This got Breloom and the rest to nod their heads in return. "How is this important to my question?" I was about to be lost to their story.

"You see, the plant held some kind of chemical in it. A dangerous one." This was starting to both scare and intrigue me.

"Well, let me say that again. Dangerous on how you look at it. You see the explosion evaporated most of the chemical into a purple gas. This gas then spread to the area around. You wouldn't believe how far the gas traveled." Breloom said giving me a serious look.

"I'm guessing, pretty far." I said not sure if I wanted to know.

"Try miles." Breloom said, causing me to gulp in slight fear. "Now to be honest this gas wasn't dangerous. You see what it did was increase the strength of a Pokémon, powers and all."

I jumped up in surprised and was on my feet. "What!"

"Settle down," Combusken said with a smile.

I nodded quickly and sat back down. "Please continue," I said encouragingly.

"Well this gas spread far. It would be hard to miss, and you could guess how scared humans and Pokémon alike were. The gas isn't what truly made them scared. It was what some humans and Pokémon did with the new-found power that Pokémon had gained from the gas that scared them. Pokémon became even stronger than anyone could ever imagine. Some decided to use this against both humans and Pokémon, thinking of themselves as greater. Pokémon alone or with the command of a human would attack any and all, resulting in a lot of hard battles and nonsense violence." I was starting to understand just how dangerous this chemical or gas really was. It could be abused.

"And it didn't help how fast it spread. You see it didn't just spread though the air. During the explosion, there was this freak storm, and I'm not joking when that day was supposed to be clear as the sky is now." Totodile was back to speaking.

"So the rain washed all of the left over chemical into the soil of the earth around and to make it even worse into a near by lake. So not only did the chemical alter some of the food in the forest, but even the drinking water! This caused more and more Pokémon to become what we've come to call them as 'Gas Pokémon'. On a side note, that ruined Pokémon who are actually Gas type Pokémon. You see, it's kind of an insult." I nodded my head, both in understanding and in pain as I absorbed all of this information.

"And it even passed on from Pokémon to Pokémon who still had some of the Gas on them. And even people to Pokémon, and then to make this even more terrible! That damned thing lasted for weeks! It just wouldn't go away. This cause another big thing to happen but I wouldn't call it a bad thing," Totodile said, looking over to Combusken, who then took over the story.

"It's the Pokémon Migration. Pokémon from all over the world moved from place to place. It was, and is, the largest movement of Pokémon ever! And would you believe its still going on? Crazy, I know." She said with a laugh, seeming to make the mood light again. I smiled and nodded for her to continue.

"You see many Pokémon feared the Pokémon who were affected by the Gas. And so out of fear, fled for their lives. In a way, this was also bad. Many of the Pokémon who were affected moved with the herd and blended themselves in," Combusken said and gave me a look.

I was confused and not sure what to do. "Meaning?" She said, and I realized she was trying to get me to use my brain.

"Meaning, thaaat..." I thought for a second looking between the three, "That there could be a Gas Pokémon around any corner," I said now realizing what was going on.

"Exactly. You see, the Migration not only spread Pokémon around the world, but the effect of the Gas. Now we're sure the Gas is no longer spreading but during the beginning days of the Migration. It still was." I gasped and my eyes widened in horror.

"Holly..." I was lost for words.

"The point of this story is, the Rescue Teams have made it their mission to find Gas Pokémon and make sure they're not up to anything bad. Its a tough job, but it seems rescue teams are always looking for the hard ones." I nodded my head still putting the pieces together.

"Are any of you Gas Pokémon?" I asked. Feeling worry crawl its way up as I waited for an answer. For some reason they all smiled at me.

It was Totodile who was first to laugh. "Well actually, I'm a Gas Pokémon." I froze in both shock and slight fear. I took a few good scoots back trying to increase the distance between us.

"Hey now," Totodile said with a pout. "I'm not going to hurt you."

I nodded my head. "I know, I just don't want to be affected by this gas." I said looking worried at him.

"We told you the gas is no longer spreading."

I slumped at those words. "Oh right... hehe." I laughed lightly at that and the others did too.

"Though I doubt it would even matter if the gas effected you or not. You're already the strongest Pokémon in the forest." I looked up at the new yet familiar voice that showed up out of nowhere.

"Oh! Hey Aipom... wait... where the heck is the food!" I cried worried that he had forgot or that it was all a lie.

"Oh don't worry about the food, its on its way," He said with a smile. I nodded and then thought back to what he had just said.

"Hey speaking of strongest, I heard from the Ariados that Team Champions," I started, looking at my three friends, "is the strongest team in Kanto. Is that true?"

"You bet it is." Aipom said walking over to me and sitting next to me. "They have the best record out of every other team in the region. And to top it, they've only be formed for about a year." This got me to smile with slight pride, to know I was friends with such great Pokémon made me proud to know them.

"Hey can I join you guys!?" I asked looking up hopefully. The three looked at me in shock and then looked at each other. At first I was worried they would say no. But to my joy, they didn't.

"Welcome to the team then," The all said at once. I smiled and rushed them, grabbing them the best I could and hugging them. They hugged me back, but for some reason I had this feeling in me. A feeling I couldn't get rid of. I mean I was happy to have friends and to be apart of their team now. But the story stirred something in me. Something that worried me.

But I didn't let that stop the happiness I felt. "Thanks so much guys! You're all the best!" I said smiling from ear to ear.

They smiled back. "No problem," Breloom said.

"We're teammates now," Combusken said placing a claw on my shoulder.

"And friends," Totodile finished. I smiled with a nod, having a hard time to keep myself from crying.

"Hey." I turned to the sudden new voice, and found two new Pokémon. One of them I had yet to see.

"Food's here." The Bulbasaur said. He seemed happy but the Vaporeon seemed indifferent.

"FINALLY!" Both Totodile and I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! So how was it? I hope you found it at least interesting. Though I have to say when I came up with this gas thing. I totally forgot that in that old Static Shock series that was how the got their powers. From purple gas. Lol and I remember it just after I finished writing the whole thing. Lol. Silly me. <strong>

**Any ways! Leave a review if any of you don't mind doing so. I really could use some feed back. That way I know if you guys like were the story is going. **

**Also... anyone who is really good at keeping a character well in character could you give me some tips on how to avoid OOC.**


	19. Chapter 19:It Sucks Having No Memories

**Hello! How you guys doing! I know its been so long! I really hope none of you have given up on reading this or on me... School is really tough for me. But I promise to get the next chapter out by next week! Promise!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: It Sucks Having No Memories.<p>

**Pikachu's POV.**

The berries tasted so good! Each one was just as juicy as the last. They made me feel so good, both physically and emotionally. I specially couldn't get enough of the blue berries.

"Well you seem to really like Oran Berries," Combusken said with a laugh, as I popped two more of the 'Oran' berries in my mouth causing my cheeks to puff out due to my mouth being full.

"Waaa! Dese twings aar gwate!" I said with a full mouth, piece of food flying out of my mouth.

This got everyone around to sweat drop at my childish manner.

"Try talking, but without a ton of food in your mouth," The Bulbasaur said with a small laugh. I nodded my head and swallowed the food.

"Sorry," I said rubbing juices and crumbs of berries off my fur. "Ya. These things are great," I repeated myself, this time being understandable.

"Ya. Oran Berries are really good for you. Though eat too much of them and you just might get sick of them," Aipom said with a laugh.

I gave him a hurt look. "I could never get sick of these, even if I actually got sick from them," I said, grabbing another Oran Berry, this time eating it slowly.

"So do you have any more questions?" Breloom suddenly asked. I looked up at him and gave a thoughtful look.

"I don't think so…" I took another bite of the berry. Nothing particular was coming to mind.

"Well, then I like to ask some questions," The Bulbasaur said, getting not just my attention, but everyone else's too.

"Uhm...Sure." I said slowly, not sure what he was getting at.

"Where are you from?" He asked causing everyone but me and the Vaporeon to freeze up. I looked up at the clouds and thought.

"Aren't I from Kanto?" I asked, not sure if I was saying the name right. Everyone sighed a little but looked worriedly at me. I looked back at the confused and unsure.

"Well ya, but what part of Kanto are you from?" He asked another question and this time I was starting to get what he was doing.

"Oooh! Okay I get it." I realized with a sad smile. I slowly finished off the rest of my berry and looked back at the Bulbasaur. "I'm guessing you don't know much about me," I said with a sad pathetic laugh. This got both Bulbasaur and Vaporeon to look confusedly at me.

"Pikachu doesn't remember anything about his past guys," Aipom said with a quiet, yet warning tone. The two looked over at me and then over to Combusken, before turning back to me. Their faces were blank, and I was worried they were going to cry or something silly like that.

"HOLY!" Bulbasaur cried out in both shock and horror. He quickly bowed his head, the Vaporeon following his actions.

"I'm so sorry!" The Bulbasaur cried, while the Vaporeon offered a small and quiet 'sorry'.

I gave a half-hearted smile. "Hey now. It's fine, it's not like I go around telling everyone I have no memories of my past. I actually try to forget I know nothing about myself, and pretend that there's nothing wrong in my head," I said, trying to reassure the Bulbasaur. "But, why are you apologizing, Vaporeon? You haven't done anything wrong. Neither of you have." I said looking over at Vaporeon.

"I'm sorry," her voice was low and soft, I almost missed it. "I'm in charge of this rescue team. I should've had more control over my team."

I gave Vaporeon a confused and worried look. "What? How? Wait! No, no, no. You had no clue about my problem so how-," I couldn't even finish as she just said sorry again.

I gave a confused look to other asking for some explanation. "Vaporeon is a little… how should I say. She's not very good at showing emotion and so can sometime go a little overboard with showing the emotion she believes she needs to show. Right now she thinks she needs to be sorry and well you can plainly see she's going over the top with it." Totodile whispered into my ear.

I nodded an understand, though I was a little weirded out by the thought of a Pokémon that had trouble showing emotion.

"It's okay. Really, you didn't know." I said trying my best to give a real smile, and I seem to of done an okay job on it.

"He's right. If anything, it's my fault. I should've told you guys," Aipom said with a guilty look.

"Okay! That's enough of this little 'I'm sorry', and 'its my fault', because its getting a little depressing here," Totodile yelled out annoyed.

I nodded my head in agreement and got to my feet. "Let's do something you guys!" I cried, pushing up a clenched paw toward the sky.

This got everyone to smile, even the Vaporeon.

**Ava's POV.**

How fast things change in just 10 years. Well, it is 10 so I guess it really isn't that fast. But still, I wish things could've stayed the same even if only a little. In those 10 years, I haven't been as happy as I was when I was young. I missed those days, goofing around, playing with my mom's Pokémon, playing with MY Pokémon, which I don't do any more. The time when I was full of life, when Jack was full of life, and all we ever did was dream about the future. A future that never came true sadly. I miss those days when it was just me and Jack. All alone with our Pokémon on our way to becoming 'Pokémon Masters'.

I smiled at the picture I held in my hand of a 9-year-old me and a 8-year-old Jack. I was smiling greatly at the camera with my very first Pokémon, a Charmander resting inside its Pokéball, in my hands held out toward my mom, who was the one behind the camera. Me being older than Jack, I was able to go on my journey before him. But I decided to wait one more year for Jack so we both could go on our Journey together.

That didn't mean I wanted to wait a year to get my first Pokémon, as soon as I turned 9, I was running down the street head to the Professors' lab. Funny thing, I actually had no clue where the lab was or who the Professor was.

When I finally decided to head back home, I asked my mom for the directions to the Lab. I ended up making a stop at Jack's home, since I remembered I wanted him to be their when I got my first Pokémon. It was a good thing I had no clue where the lab was the first time I tried to go their.

"Good times." I sighed happily and longingly.

"Hey Sweetie!" My gaze snapped up from the picture to the voice that was just outside the door.

"Come in!?" I called back confusedly, placing the photo inside my shirt pocket right over my heart.

"Heya! How's it go'n!" I gave a small smile to the woman who came. She was a few years older than me, but looked to be a few years younger due to her height and her small chest size.

She wears her blonde hair in a ponytail, with a few strands hanging off to the sides over both her eyes. She wears the organizations uniform for the Science lab department, and sports a pair of glasses, which by the way she had no need for. She only bought a pair of frames and puts them on because she thinks they make her look cute and smart. Though she don't need them to look smart because really, she's crazy smart.

"Hey Celine, I'm okay I guess. Could be better." I said truthfully. She gave me a concerned look. "_Gosh! She can be such a worrywart._" I thought with small smile.

"Oh are you okay? Something wrong? Anything I can do to help you, sweetie?" Celine asked question after question.

"Yes I'm fine. No nothing wrong just thinking about the past. You can stop asking questions and don't call me sweetie," I said, answering all of her questions and placing my complaints.

"Aww, but you're my sweetie!" Celine cried out in an over the top high pitched wail.

I gave her a stern glare. "You know I don't like you calling me that because it reminds me too much of my mom." I said, my voice strong and firm.

She looked to the side and then back at me. "Look sweetie- I mean Ava! Ava. You need to learn to accept the past and look toward the future."

I sighed and looked out at the passing clouds. "I know, and I've done that. Look where it got me." I said, meaning my place with the organization.

"Trust me, I never thought I'd end up here. But here I am now, working for a shady organization." She said with an over the top voice, "But that doesn't mean I don't hope for a better future," She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked down at her hand and brushed it off.

"Then why are you still here? Why don't you leave? Or, do you really think you're making a difference here?" I said folding my arms, giving her an accusing look.

"I-," She thought for a second before finishing her sentence, "I know I can make a difference with just a little more time." She said which got me curious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked leaning my elbows on my knees.

She smiled and just shrugged. "Don't know yet. But I can't leave."

I laughed. "O-kay," I gave her a weird expression, "Well, I wish you good luck. Now what is it that you want?"

"Ooh. That's right, I forgot to tell you," She said with a huge smile. My attention was on her fully now. "You wouldn't believe what we've accomplished," She said, leaning forward. I did the same, not wanting to miss a thing.

"What?" I asked.

"We made a breakthrough."

**Totodile's POV.**

"HEY! No fair!" I yelled at Aipom as he climbed up a tree and sat on a branch. "Get down here and take it like a Pokémon!" I yelled.

"Naaa! I kind of like it up here. Its… its nice and cool… and away from you." He said with a laugh.

We were playing a form of tag. But you only have so long to tag everyone or you lose, and I was just about out of time. Oh and you aren't allowed to use any moves or attacks, only claws and paws. Hehehe, I rhymed.

"Get down you jerk! Take your loss and accept your defeat!" I continued yelling, jumping up and down.

I was so busy yelling at Aipom, I almost missed Pikachu trying to pick up a decent sized rock. Almost as big as him. When he couldn't he went over to a Geodude and asked him to pick it up.

I had a tough time keeping the forming smile off my face. "Listen I'm warning you! If you don't get down from that tree! Some bad things are going to happen to you!" I yelled, vaguely warning him of the possible rock about to him.

"Sure. Whatever," He said, just as the Geodude picked up the rock, lifting both of its arms over its head the rock held in both hands.

"One! Two!" I started counting to three, but this only got Aipom to smile down at me.

"I'm not scared of you. Bring it on, blue boy," He said in a taunting tone.

"Three!" I shouted over his words.

Before I even hit three Geodude had already thrown the rock at Aipom, with a perfect trajectory heading right for Aipom's back. Aipom was smiling when the rock connected with his back, causing him to cry in both pain and shock. He tried holding on the branch but was unable due to the weight of the rock and his panicked state.

I watched with a smile on my face as Aipom hit the ground with a loud thud and a grunt. I walked over to him, pushing the rock to the side and placing a paw on his shoulder. "Hey, I win." I said with a smile.

He look up at me in a daze and then looked back at the direction of where the rock had came from. Geodude had already left, leaving only Pikachu standing there who played dumb and acted like he had no clue what happened.

"Okay you guys, that's enough throwing stones and breaking bones," I said with a laugh. I made another rhyme.

"Why don't we sit and talk with the others," Pikachu said running up, though I had a feeling he only just wanted to sit and talk with Combusken. The Pikachu seem to have a small crush on the fire/fighting Pokémon… Or was it just me?

"Sure, that's fine. I was getting bored of winning any ways," Aipom groaned out in pain.

We made our way back to the place we had been sit at when we had lunch. It was only Combusken, Bulbasaur and Vaporeon now.

"Hey are you o-" Bulbasaur started to ask Aipom if he was okay but Aipom stopped him.

"Don't ask," He said in a pained voice.

"Okay..." Everyone but me and Pikachu said. Me and Pikachu shared a smile with each other before joining with them.

"So where's Breloom?" Pikachu asked, looking over Combusken who was smiling back.

"He had a little something to do. Not sure what though," She said. Which meant the he was off to see Scizor. Whenever we said we weren't sure it always meant that Breloom was seeing Scizor. Who is really, really, LIKE OMG KILL, kind of really, sick.

"So you guys a Rescue Team too?" Pikachu asked, looking over at Team Brave Fighters.

"Yep, Team Brave Fighters," Aipom said with pride lathered in his voice.

"Brave Fighters? Champions? What kind of names are those?" He asked giving us weird looks.

"Hey!" I cried in both surprise and a little anger, "Champions is a good name!" I said completely forgetting about "Brave Fighters."

"Hey!" Bulbasaur and Aipom cried at once.

Combusken just ignored us and went to asking Pikachu, "What do you mean?" Pikachu seemed to be thinking about something.

"Why those names?" He asked. I had to think about what he was asking, and then I smiled.

"Well isn't it obvious! Its because Champions are Pokémon who never lose! Which means we never lose!" I cried out with much gusto.

"Hey now we're not unbeatable. We lose once in a while. Just not often." Combusken said, trying to ruin my boasting.

"And ours has been the name of the team for so long it's been forgotten what the team name means." Bulbasaur said.

Pikachu gave him a confused look and asked, "Wait? What? What are you talking about?"

"Well Brave Fighters have been around since Rescue Teams first surfaced. Now we're not the original team. But my father and many of my other past relatives, a Bulbasaur or not have been apart of this team." He said with a proud smile.

I was smiling too and too a quick glance at Pikachu. I had to double take my glance as I watched Pikachu's smile disappear.

"My family may not of been big at doing the impossible or the amazing. But we've been able to keep the name of Brave Fighters going throughout the years. Heck we even…." He was starting to realize Pikachu's wasn't smiling anymore.

"Hey… don't ignore me!" Bulbasaur roared as he notice Pikachu was poking at the ground completely ignoring him. Pikachu looked up with a laugh.

"Sorry. What were you saying?" Pikachu asked, his head perking up. He had a nervous smile on his face.

"Never mind." Bulbasaur said with a sigh. Everyone but Pikachu and Vaporeon laughed nervously.

It was like this for some time. Asking each other questions, joking back and forth. We were just minding our own business. Just having fun, and I hoped it would last all day. But just like always something is gonna happen that just ruins it all.

"So… I hope I'm not offending you by asking this…," Aipom start speaking. He seemed to be a little scared of what he was about to say.

"What is it like…." He said, looking over at Pikachu with a sad yet curious look. "Having no memories?"

Combusken and I glared at him while Bulbasaur was seemed to be just as curious as Aipom. Vaporeon was seemed indifferent.

"Uh…. its…." Pikachu looked down at the ground scratching behind his left ear, something I noticed that he tended to do when thinking.

"Its… nothing really." This got everyone, even Vaporeon, to gape at the small yellow mouse Pokemon in complete surprise.

"I mean, ya I have a lot of questions I would like to have answers to. And at first I was a little scared, but really its not as bad as you would think." He said with a smile, though I couldn't help but think it was fake.

"I mean I have you guys!" He exclaimed. "I'm not alone and I have a place to stay while I gain my memories back. So it's not all that ba-"

I couldn't stand listening to Pikachu just lie like he was. Yes what he was saying was true, it could be worse, but it isn't just 'nothing'.

"Just shut up!" Combusken got to her feet and was glaring down at Pikachu. I decided it would be best to stay put and keep my mouth shut.

"What is with you!" She moved closed to Pikachu, who was looking up at her in complete shock.

"You don't have to pretend that you're not affect by this. You don't have to lie, or act strong around us." Her voice was getting softer. It was rare to hear her voice get this soft.

"I'm not stupid. I can see and hear how this is affecting you." She got down on her knees and placed a claw softly on the side of Pikachu shoulders.

Pikachu was no longer look up at Combusken. His head was bent over, looking down at the ground. I wanted to say something but, I wasn't the one who knew what was going on in his head. The best thing for me to do would be, to let Combusken handle this.

"Listen. I understand you don't want to seem weak, or even burden us. But keeping how you feel bottled up inside isn't good. It's dangerous and it can really change you." Combusken moved her claw from Pikachu's shoulder.

It was quiet after that. Pikachu didn't move or even acknowledge the words spoken by Combusken. It was like Pikachu had chosen this exact moment to just completely shut down.

"_Please… don't let this be a repeat._" I prayed to Arceus.

"How….?" Pikachu asked looking up his face empty of emotion. The lack of emotion reminded me of a certain Vaporeon, causing me to take a glance at her. I was surprised to actually see some sadness in her eyes.

"How can it change me….. when I don't even know what I'm like, to see how it will change me?" Pikachu finished, moving to get up.

"You don't need to know what you were like. What matters is what you want to be like now. Do you want to be the one that hides his pain, suffering in silence until its too much? Or are you going to move forward, and accept what has happened and keep your self from falling into darkness?" Combusken said. She was almost at eye level with Pikachu.

"I am moving forward! I have accept that I've lost my memories! I'm not going to f-" Pikachu was starting to rant. But Combusken cut him off.

"Yes you are!" She shouted completely cutting off Pikachu, and keeping him quiet. "You're falling, and you're letting it happen. You need to let go of this pain and anger. " Combusken stopped and stood back up.

"Or it will consume you and in its place will be something that no one wants to be. A shell." It was deathly quiet after that and I was beginning to sweat bullets.

"You…." Pikachu started. I could see that he was trying to keep calm. But he was doing a very good job of that.

"You… you don't…. I…." It was around this time Pikachu start crying. He was trying his hardest to hide the tears but it was already too late.

"_He's finally letting go._" I thought with a sad smile.

"I-" Pikachu was trying to say something but was too hysterical to say anything. "It sucks having no memories!"

**Combusken's POV.**

As soon as Pikachu started crying I wanted to cry along with him. He was being strong, a lot stronger than many would be. Pikachu was trying his hardest to stop crying but he couldn't do it. When he couldn't stop crying he just paced around wailing out in both pain and anger.

"Its not fair!" He yelled. I just stood in place not wanting to stop him just yet. I held out a claw to keep Team Brave Fighters from stopping him.

"Why can't I remember anything! Why! Why! Why! Why!" Pikachu chanted, continuing his pacing. I could see all the anger, the fear, the pain just pool out of him.

It wasn't long before he started letting his anger take over him and he turned to a tree and unleashed the anger on it. "Why! Why! Why!" He continued to chant, now punching the tree. He didn't even hold back punching the tree with all his strength.

I finally had seen enough and went to stop him from further harming himself. He was wail in pure rage, not holding anything back.

"Okay Pikachu, calm down." I said softly gently reaching out for him. But he would have none of my comfort. As soon as he felt my touch he turned on me and shoved me back causing me to stumble away.

I didn't move back toward him, but instead waited for him to calm down. Pikachu just stood there facing me. The flow of tear hadn't stopped but his screaming did, and his anger was vanishing.

"Why… why… why…" He kept saying, looking anywhere but at us. His hiccuping and sniffing were starting to get worse. "Why isn't anyone worried about me?" He finally asked letting himself go, no longer angry or scared, just sad. Unbelievably sad.

"Why isn't anyone looking for me?" I rushed over to him taking him into my arm pulling him to my chest.

"Of course someone is looking for you," I said rubbing his back with a claw. "I know it seems like no one cares about you and that no one is looking for you. But you, yourself, said one good thing came out of this." I whispered to him, even though I was sure he wasn't bothering to listen to me.

"Us. Your friends. We care, we'll help you find 'them', and we'll help you find out 'who' you are." I said, my claw resting on his back.

"Okay… okay." Pikachu said, slowly starting to drift off.

I leaned back against the same tree Pikachu was punching and held him in my arms. "_I promise. I will help you get your memories back._" I thought.

Taking a deep sigh I glanced up at Totodile and the rest. Totodile was giving me a knowing look, while Aipom had a sad and guilty look on his face. Bulbasaur look sad and Vaporeon looked well, fine with what just happened.

"Totodile, go get Breloom." I said looking at the one I called to. "I want him here." I said slowly standing up, trying to keep Pikachu from waking up, who fell asleep rather quickly.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me curiously.

"I have an idea that can give Pikachu some answers," I said walking past him. Heading back to the Team Base.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys enjoy it! I don't know if its any good. I mean I did end up re-writing this two times. Not to mention, I was told that the ending was sudden and I didn't like that and ended up re-writing that. So ya after... how long a gosh dang month! Man... But I promise to post another chapter some time next week! I promise! <strong>

**Also on another note! Subzero Dragon is going to be drawing a Cover for my story! This is amazing. I can't wait to see it! But anyways the new cover will be up sometime this week, if nothing happens. So thanks again for reading, leave a review if you enjoyed and I hope to see/hear/ what ever from you guys next chapter.**

**Hero out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Three Billion Volts!

Chapter 20: Three Billion Volts!

**Breloom's Pov.**

"Say what!" I cried, completely forgetting that I was still in a populated forest. As soon as I had left the group, I made my way to my hidden collar for my usual meeting and talk with Jack.

But to say I was surprised to see Ava would be an understatement.

"No lie!" She said back with a smile. Which was nice to see cause neither Jack nor her ever smiled anymore.

"So that means we're just one step closer!" I realized. I was so happy I couldn't stop myself from dancing around the collar, which was resting on a branch.

"Hey! Where's Jack! He needs to know this!" I asked putting my face closer to the screen. Ava smiled back.

"He's already in the Lab looking at the results. They're not conclusive but they're much better than the last test." She said, causing me to lose some spirit.

"So…." I started thinking about what it was I wanted to ask. "How are you and your Pokémon doing?" I finally asked.

"Okay I guess. Slowpoke is as lazy as ever. Rhyhorn is such a cutie! He accidentally confessed his love to Marowak and can't even look at her now without getting flustered." She started going on about how it was so cute to see two of her Pokémon in love.

"Ya…. Okay," I said awkwardly with a sweat drop. "How about Charizard? How's she doing?" As soon as I asked that I started to regret it.

"She's….. she's…. still not talking to me. I don't blame her though, after what we did. What I made her and the rest do," she said looking down at her folded hands.

I sighed sadly and got closer to the screen. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you all upset. I was just trying to make small talk." I said rubbing my claw at the back of my head.

"No. No. It's alright, not your fault. But you know all these questions of yours remind me that I have a question of my own," she said, and suddenly I was getting worried.

"Why haven't you completed your mission?" She asked.

I really couldn't answer her. It's not like I can tell her the truth. At least not without losing her and Jack as my best friends.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Jack, I'm working on it. Not to mention you are the ones who decided when to show up, I'm only here as a lookout for any Gas Pokémon."

She nodded her head, seeming to remember the mission details. "So then. You've been there for nearly a year and a half. I do think you've been there long enough to find all the possible Gas Pokémon in that forest. Isn't it about time to for you to blow the whistle?"

I looked down at the ground and a certain blue Pokémon came to mind. "_What am I going to do….. what?_"

"Well?" She asked causing me jump out of my thoughts.

"I've found another Gas Pokémon no too long ago." I finally admitted trying to both give a reason for my reluctance to "blow the whistle" as she would call it, and have her leave this subject alone.

She gave me a look, a kind of knowing smirk. "Sure," she said, causing me to groan in frustration.

"You know what! I don't have to explain anything to you! You're not my trainer," I said with an annoyed glare, my arms folded.

"Okay, okay," she said, holding her hands out. "Just…. remember that your friends are waiting for you to get back."

"I know. Tell them I hope to see them soon." I moved closer to the collar and grabbed it bring it up to my face.

"Right. I'll tell Jack you called."

"Thanks and bye." Though this girl made me mad, it was still nice to see her again.

"Ya...bye," she said, then the screen went blank. The way she said it though, it was like she was actually telling me goodbye. Not the "ya, bye till next time," thing but a real goodbye. I snagged the collar off the branch and placed it back in its hiding place.

"I better actually visit Scizor, before the guys find out that I didn't and come looking for me," I said to myself heading to the Nurse Chansey's hut.

**Combusken's Pov.**

After Pikachu's little outburst, I took him back to the team base and placed him in his nest. Then with nothing better to do, I took a set next to him. I sat there looking at him, not sure how I was supposed to handle this. I mean, I know what he was going through and all, but I just wasn't sure how to go about it. I didn't know if comfort is what he needs, or support, or both? Or maybe I should let him handle it like Totodile let me. No. He only did that because he didn't know anything else better to do.

I just don't know either.

"Look at me. Concerned about myself and how I should handle this. When I should really be concerned about you." I said to him, even though I knew he was asleep.

"Arceus, I can't even give myself the courage to tell you that I too once had no memories." I said, with self loathing and disgust.

"I'm sorry about that by the way." I said, hoping that somehow he would hear it, and at the same time hoping he wouldn't.

"I'm just worried how you will take it. I don't want you hating me because I got my memories back and you don't know if you will ever fully recover yours." I looked down at the scar over my left paw. The horrid diagonal claw mark over it, would always remind me of my terrible doings.

"Sometimes, I find myself wishing I hadn't remembered it at all." I mostly said that to myself, placing my right paw over the scar. As if hiding the scar would also hide the memories.

"See… I'm selfish aren't I," I said with a self pitying laugh, "Here I am talking about how I want to forget things. When you don't even know things that would make you want to forget."

"I guess that makes me the lucky one in this situation." I said, removing my right paw and then letting my left fall limp over my leg.

After my little chat with myself I just sat there, waiting for Totodile and Breloom to show.

"Gosh, when are you two going to get here. Its been almost an hour…" I was starting to talk to myself again, a habit I had started doing, during the first few days without my memories. But then I notice that Pikachu was starting to squirm in his sleep.

"Whoa…uh…. Hey you awake?" I asked, leaning over the nest so my face was over his. His expression was agonized and terrified. Sweat was pouring out of him, soaking his forehead and the bandages that were still wrapped around his head.

"Hey ,Pikachu…wake up." I said, placing a claw against him and giving him a little shake. But instead of waking up he start whimpering.

"No. No. No…. No," He said shaking his head side to side, loosening and tearing the bandages around his head, "I- I can't forget. I have to remember." I felt my heart drop hearing him. Even in his dreams he was reminded of the fact that he couldn't remember his past.

"Okay. Pikachu wake up. Its only a dream," I said shaking him a little more.

"NO! I have to remember! I can't forget! I must not forget! NO! NO!" He was getting louder and he seemed to be actually fighting me.

"Wake up! You need to wake up!" I yelled at him. I was no longer sitting on the floor, but kneeling in front of him both my claws shaking him.

"I have to save them!"

My body was frozen in place. I doubt anything could move me after hearing that. I just stared at him in complete shock.

"I-I have to save- save my fr-friends- I can't forget-." His cries turned into soft murmurs. So soft I almost took it as him breathing.

Then he started stirring again. But instead of shouting out and fighting me. He did what I wanted him to. His eyes slowly opened, and he look up at me his eyes meeting mine.

"Uh…." It took me a second to realize how it must of looked to him with me over him. I quickly got up and moved away from him.

"So sorry about that! It's not what you think! I was-" I lost my voice when I saw how embarrassed and flustered Pikachu was. With his gaze down at the foot of the nest so he wouldn't have to look at me. I couldn't help but laugh at how cute he was being.

"I was just trying to wake you up. You seem to be having a bad nightmare and I didn't want you being uncomfortable." I said, finally finishing what I was saying.

"Wait." His ear perked up after hearing me talk. "Nightmare?" He looked up with a questioning gaze.

"What are you talking about?" He asked getting up out of the nest.

**Totodile's Pov.**

"Breloom! Where are you!" I called out to him as I entered the Medical Hut.

"Sshhhhh!" Nurse Chansey quieted me. "What is with you. There are Pokémon that need their sleep and comfort. And you running in here yelling isn't helping them." She said pointing to a sign that said "Quiet".

"Hey how do you get a hold of a marker and paper?" I asked pointing at the sign. Nurse Chansey faltered but then fixed her outer appearance.

"The marker was from a Jigglypuff and I got the paper from the remnants of a human camp. Humans can't seem to clean after themselves.." She explained.

"Oh…" I said, a claw on my lower lip and my mouth open, with my head shaking up and down.

"Well anyways, I was wondering if Breloom was still here?" I asked. Oddly enough she seemed confused by what I said.

"Well…Uh….Breloom hasn't been here all day." She said with a confused and worried expression.

"Oh… really?" I asked, earning a nod in reply. "Well, I guess something must've happened then."

"Oh no! You don't think he's hurt do you?!" Chansey asked, worry thick in her voice.

"No, no. I just think he had to take a little detour. Who knows. Just let him know when he shows to head back to the team base." I said starting to make my leave.

"Right. I will make sure he knows." She replied back.

"Oh, and tell Scizor I said hi!" I yelled back. Not bothering to listen to the complaints, of how loud I was being, that I was sure I was getting.

Once I was enough distance away from the Rescue Village, I let my mask drop.

"_I wonder if he was talking with them again?_" I thought with a sad expression.

**Jack's Pov.**

Once I heard the news, I was running to the labs. If what I heard is true, then we were one step closer. Though it may have only been just one step, it was one step farther than we were a month ago. I burst into the lab, throwing the double doors to it open.

"Show me the results," I ordered, rushing to the scientist in charge, Celine Galvin, also one of our best friends.

"Oh hi! Nice to see you here, Gummy Worm!" I ignored the nickname and started ordering her.

"Show me, what you found. Now." I tried my best to be as nice as possible. The last time I was rude to Celine, well, let me just say that Ava is the one Celine goes to, to tattletale on me.

"Please." I added in for extra measure.

"Sure." She said kindly with a smile, looking up at me. We stood there looking at each other. When it was apparent that she wasn't going to move I finally gave in.

"What?" I asked.

"You're supposed to give me a hug." She was starting to pout.

"Look, if its really true then I'll give you a hug. How's that?" I said with a sigh.

She looked at me trying to use her child-like appearance against me. But I wasn't going to budge.

"Fine." She said turning around and heading to a computer stationed at a desk in the middle of the room. "Show him," she said to the man sitting at the computer. The man started typing, and then went through some files, and then did some more typing, and then went through more files.

"Sorry. We're protective of our work." Celine explained for the long delay.

"Fine, just get there as quick as you can." I said leaning against the same desk the man was typing away on.

"No need to rush, because he's already there." Celine said pointing to the screen. I just looked at it from my position. It looked like some kind of program. It had a bunch of things I don't even pretend to know, and some things that I did know but didn't care about.

"Okay explain to me how this is the answer?" I asked, starting to lose some hope.

"This is a survival simulator that we made. In it we've made several scenarios, Pokémon, and solutions," Celine explained, taking off her glasses and cleaning the non-existent lenses.

"_Really?_" I thought.

"Now most of the scenarios that we've created have end up badly or inconclusive. Actually all-" I had to stop her right there.

"If all of them have failed. Then what is the damn point to all of this?" I complained pushing off the desk and starting to leave.

"Jack, let me finish!" She yelled but I wasn't having it. I already got my hopes up. I wasn't going to get them up again just to have them crushed. I crossed the lab, weaving past the swarm of scientists that were busily working. I had just gotten to the doors and pushed them open before Celine called again after me.

"All but one Jack! All but ONE!" She yelled. I was already past the threshold when the words made it to my ears.

I opened one of the doors and looked past the now standing still people in the room. "So you mean there is a chance to cure it?" I asked, entering back in the room.

"Yes, there is." Celine said with a smile. I made my way back to her, trying not to shove people out of the way.

"Thank you," I said, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome," She said, hugging me. Now since that was out of the way, I asked the question that I knew had to be asked.

"So what's the problem?" She moved away from me and showed my what they did to get the results.

"You see that?" She said pointing at a scale. "That is close to three billion volts. That amount of power is need to charge the catalyst. At least enough to charge the amount we need. With it charged, we add the power to the formula and bam, we are done. But, so much power is needed. Its three times that of a bolt of lightning, and so much more power that any electric Pokémon can handle." It was starting to become clear what the problem was.

"I get it now. It just might be impossible to create this serum." I said, still clinging to hope.

"Just might? How about trying impossible by itself. That would be right," she said, looking at me like I was stupid.

"The amount of power needed is just too high. We've tried lowering it but it always end in 50% or less. Even if only a little." She started explaining while the guy working his magic on the computer opened more results and it only proved what Celine was saying.

"Well why can't we just store the energy?" I asked.

She sighed and sat down in a chair, grabbing some strands of her hair and started messing with it in her hands. "Two problems with that. The storage would have to incredibly big. And you know we can't just steal one. It would be too big to move and the only one I know that's big enough to hold the amount of power we need is in a government facility. So that means we would have to make our own storage, which we don't have the budget for." She explained the first problem.

"The second problem is that lightning isn't strong enough. We only have one shot before the catalyst just dies on us. And just one Pokémon isn't strong enough to do this kind of thing." She was finally finished and I was starting to see that I really should've just left.

"What about artificial, we make the power ourselves?" I asked.

"I already thought of that. But again that comes to a place to store it. We can't get one or build one. At least not without permission from the boss. You know he doesn't give a damn about us and this little project." She said. The boss, just the mention of the guy ticked me off.

"Okay. Then that means the only way we're going to do this is if we find a source that can generate the kind of power we need." I sat down and for some reason I wasn't worried. I felt like I had the answer, somewhere.

"Sorry to bring you here, Jack. But still this is a start. If we keep working… Jack?" I wasn't bothering to listen to her any more. I was trying to find a solution.

"A source that can generate enough power...power…power…" I couldn't help but remember something that Breloom told me about his little friend.

**Flashback**

"Jack, you won't believe what happened!" Breloom yelled at the screen of the collar.

"What won't I believe?" I asked with a laugh.

"I just meet this Pikachu with insane amount of power! I mean insane! Its just insane!" This got my attention.

"A Gas Pokémon?" I asked. Breloom just shook his head no.

"I don't know. He doesn't have any memories so I can't question him like the others. But I tell you. This Pokémon has so much power behind his cheeks."

**Flashback End**

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at the irony of the situation. This whole time we need to find a way to get power. When we had already found it.

"What? What's so funny?" Celine asked confused.

"I think I know where to get the power we need." I said, "And would you believe it. Breloom's already good friends with him." I said with a small chuckle heading toward the com room.

* * *

><p><strong>HI! I hope the wait wasn't too long. I'm trying my hardest to get back into this in full swing of things. <strong>

**Soooo! How was it? Gave a lot of questions to ask right? I sure hope so! The time for Team Champions to fight the organization is almost here. Just one more 'saga' to go! Also I know this is kind of slow. But I would rather have it slow then rushed and terrible. So thanks again for taking the time out of your day to read this. I hope you have enjoyed.**

**Please leave a review if you feel up to it and I'll see you all next time.**


	21. Chapter 21: Training

Chapter 21: Training.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"What are you talking about?" I asked getting out of the nest. Combusken gave me a confused look which then turned into a concerned look.

"I don't remember having a nightmare." I said, rubbing the back of my head. I realized that my bandages were soaked and torn.

"You mean you don't remember the dream?" She asked as I removed the bandages from my head.

"No. Why was I screaming or something?" I asked. Combusken didn't answer me straight away, seeming to be thinking about something before answering.

"Uh.. yeah. You were screaming and you sound scared." Combusken moved closer to me. "I was actually scared for you as well."

I laughed at that. "Why be scared? You're not the one with no memories." I said with a smile. Combusken was frowning back at me. I sighed and looked away from her. "Don't look at me like that. I don't need pity."

"I'm not giving you pity. I just don't like how you're acting. Don't just shrug this off with a smile. I've already seen how this is really affecting you." I was surprised at how hurt she sounded. Its like me not showing how I was really feeling was hurting her.

"Sorry. I-," I stop, not really sure what to say, "I just don't want to burden you all any more. I mean I've already done a fine job of that. First, I ran off without letting you explain and then I got your team into a fight with the Ariados." I moved past her and started making my way out of the room and down the hall.

"You're not a burden." Combusken said, chasing after me. "You're our friend, and a member of this team! We take care of each other, look after each other! There is no such thing as a burden on this team." I looked back at her with some surprise and her smile further surprising me.

"I- wow, I guess I forgot that I really am a part of the team now aren't I?" I said, looking down at the floor and continuing with my moving.

"Of course you are! We weren't kidding when we said you could join. We really meant it." She said, a kind of hurt tone in her voice. "Where are you going anyways?" She asked as we made it to the end of the hallway.

"I'm just going to the pond at the back." I said. Taking a left and heading toward the pond at the back. We didn't talk any more after that. I walk past each of the hallways and I couldn't help but think: "This is one insanely large tree. I'm surprised they even get to have this at their team base." Oddly enough this place is big enough for them to live in, but this isn't where they live. All three of them lived near the lake we had visited. At least they do if they aren't on a mission or just finishing up one.

When I finally made it to the pond, I walked up to the edge and sat down with my back paws resting in the water. I just sat there, looking down at my reflection. There were a few scrapes, bruises and burns left on me. Some obvious like the one on my head, and the rest just starting to fade.

I reached up and patted the bruise on my head. "You know, I don't remember falling on my head." I said to Combusken. I looked at her reflection, and she seem kind of sad.

"Must've happened when you passed out during the fight with the Ariados leader." She said, earning a laugh from me.

"I still think you guys were the ones that defeated him. Not me." I said, turning back to Combusken. "I mean me? Really? Its funny just thinking about it."

"You shouldn't count yourself out. I know that deep inside is a power just lying dormant. Ready for you to use whenever needed." Combusken took a seat next to me. Looking down at me she had this look that made me want to believe her.

"Y-you really think so?" I asked, earning a nod of her head and a wide grin. I looked back down at my reflection.

"Well then I guess I better start putting this 'power' to good use!" I said, laughing a real laugh. This seem to change Combusken's mood as well.

"Well then how about you come on your first mission with us?" Combusken suddenly asked, causing me to to almost fall in the pond.

I laughed, thinking it was a joke. But Combusken's expression didn't change. "Wait… Really?"

"Of course, why not?" She asked. I wasn't so sure about this idea, letting me tag along on a mission.

"It's just that I'm not really sure I can, well you know… Make any more lightning." I said with slight embarrassment.

"I kind of figured you would be feeling like this. That's why I'm getting you some help. Think of it as a one day training session." I almost fell in the water again hearing that.

"Wait, we're going on the mission tomorrow!" I cried dumbfounded. "You can't expect me to be ready in one day?" I asked, earning a nod back. "Well, who's going to be training me then? Huh? I know its not you or Totodile and Breloom. I'm pretty sure none of you know electric moves." I finally gave up and asked, the smile on her beak growing bigger.

"I had a friend come over to help you." She said motioning over her shoulder to the entrance to the tree behind us.

I turned and even though I was no longer looking at the pond, it felt like I was still looking at my reflection.

"Hi. I'm the one who'll be getting you back into shape." Said the Pikachu standing in the doorway.

I didn't like this at all. Combusken reached over and placed a claw against my back.

"I know this is making you uncomfortable. But just give her a chance." Combusken said looking down at me. She had this pleading gaze in her eyes.

"Fine." I said after a long deep sigh. "Show me how to fight." I got up and turned toward the other Pikachu, who gave me a strange look.

"Well… You don't seem like you want to do this." She said moving closer to me. "But at least you're willing to learn. So where do you want me to start?" She asked, balling her paws and placing them oh her hips.

"I don't know…" I said honestly. "How about you show me what I'm able to do and then we go from there?"

"Okay." She said with a determined look. "Assuming you're a fully developed Pikachu, in terms of ability wise, you should be able to mimic me." She said. I watched her moving back away from me and stood in the middle of the clearing.

"Okay so once you see me do it , it will be your turn." She said not bothering to hear me reply. For a few seconds she stood there not doing anything. Then the air filled with static and the sounding crackles of electricity coming from the Pikachu.

I watched in amazement as she started emitting more power. The sparks and discharges grew more and more. Then her whole body was engulfed by her electricity.

"Wow." I muttered to myself. Finally the moment I was waiting for arrived. The lighting blasted up into the sky shooting far up and then exploding in a bright brilliant flash.

"Wow." I muttered again. I must of said it louder this time because Combusken was lightly laughing.

"Think you can do that." The Pikachu said looking over at me, sparks still coming from her. I looked at her for a minute not sure what to say.

"Well?" She asked again sounding a little annoyed this time.

"Oh! Uhm.. Well I'm actually not sure how to do that." I said. Both Pokemon looked at me dumbfounded, though Combusken a little more worry than dumbfounded.

"Can't you at least try." The Pikachu asked. I looked between the two Pokemon unsure of what to do.

"I-I can try." I said moving to take the spot the Pikachu was at. I stood there for a moment and closed my eyes. I sweat dropped when I couldn't do anything after nearly five minutes.

"Okay, okay, okay! Don't think of it as something you have to find within yourself whatever you're trying to do over there. It should be muscle memory for you. You may not remember what attacks you have or how but you should have the muscle memory." The Pikachu said looking at me even more annoyed than before.

"_I thought teachers, or trainers, or whatever you wanna call them, were supposed to be patient._" I thought with with both annoyance of my own and a frustration.

"Would you just tell me how!" I cried. The Pikachu smacked her head with her paw.

"Your dang cheeks kid! Your cheeks!" She yelled pointing at her own red dot cheeks. I looked at her with wonder and confusion.

"Our electricity is stored in our cheeks all you need to do is let it out." She said. I looked at her and then moved my right paw to poke at my cheek.

"You mean….the electricity is in my face….. how did it get there?" I asked. This got both of the Pokemon to yell at me.

"Stay focused and don't asked dumb questions!" I jumped nearly a hundred in the air and I say that with little exaggeration.

"Sorry! Sorry!" I franticly forced out bowing my body forward a few times, something I've seen other do when they would apologize.

"This is going to be a long day." The Pikachu said, and surprisingly I couldn't help but agree with her.

**Combusken's Pov.**

"Well this didn't go as well as I had hoped." I said to myself. Pikachu wasn't doing so well with his training and Peach, my friend, was starting to lose her patience. It had been nearly three hours since they had started the training and it was going no where.

Though I would hardly call this training. It was more like a long argument, where the would take a few minutes and take a break then move on to the actual training only to start fighting again.

"How many times are you going to make me say it! You don't need to remember how to do it! You feel it and then you act on it!" Peach cried.

Pikachu was hunched over in defeat. "Thats not helping me at all!" He yell, with tears rolling down his red cheeks. Though if they were real or mock tears I couldn't tell.

"Why don't you show him again?" I ask. Peach looked over at me with an annoyed stair.

"Showing it to him again isn't going to help him! He needs to try harder." This time she turn to glare at Pikachu. Pikachu look over at me with a defeated look on his face.

I felt guild build up inside me. "_Just jump in and help! You know what its like to not remember how to use your abilities. Just help him!_" I kept telling myself. But like always my fear kept me from doing anything.

"Look kid." My friend said with an exasperated sigh. "I don't know what else to do for you. The only other thing I can think of is giving you a charge." I watch Pikachu face turn from defeat to annoyed and curious at the same time.

"Hey don't call me a kid! I'm half way certain I'm the same age as you." He said, pointing a claw at Peach.

"I'm sorry how old a-" I jump in and stop just as Peach was about to say something extremely stupid.

"Peach!" She jumped and looked over at me. "Don't you dare." I said, anger in my voice. I watched her eyes widen and then soften as she turned back to Pikachu.

"Sorry. I- I was going too far there. Please forgive me." She said sincerely. I don't think Pikachu understood what was going on. But he just shrugged it off.

"It's fine. Now please explain to me what you mean by 'giving' me ' a charge'?"

"All it is, is me giving you a little zap." Peach said giving off a few sparks from her cheeks. Pikachu didn't seem to like that idea.

"Wouldn't that hurt?" He asked, causing Peach to laugh. She stop after a harsh cough from me and answered his question.

"No. You will naturally just absorb the energy I emit to you. We're both 'Pikachu' after all." She explained. Pikachu stood there thinking about what she said.

"I guess I've got no other choice. Hit me with your best shot." He said standing up straight and readying himself for her electricity to come.

"Okay here we go." She said letting off even more sparks. "Thunder Shock!" She shouted letting the blast lightning.

The blast of lightning was nothing like what Pikachu had done during the fight with the Ariados. In fact compared to what we saw, nothing could or would ever come close to that. The lightning traveled up into the air and then went back down at Pikachu hitting him dead on.

The attack only last about five seconds and once it was over Pikachu was scrunched up waiting from something to happen. He looked up and gazed from me to Peach.

"You feel that?" Peach asked, her tail swinging back and forth.

"Ya… I feel, like energy moving through me." I smiled as this seem to be working.

"Okay good. Now try forcing the flow of that energy out. But not too much! We can't have you burning down this tree right?" She said in a joking manner. Pikachu nodded closing his eyes to focus.

We watched him waiting for something anything even a spark to happen. When nothing happened I felt my anticipation disappear and turn into disappointment.

Then I saw a spark fly, then another and another. I felt a smile make its way to my beak and it only got bigger and bigger. I looked over to Peach when she looked back throwing me a smile of her own.

"I think… I think I finally figured it out." Pikachu said, continuing to emit sparks of electricity.

I watched happily as the power grew more and more. That is until I remembered what happened with the Ariados.

"_Oh no! What if he over does it again!_" I thought with fear. I was moving toward him when Peach stopped me.

"Don't let him finish." She said giving me a stern look. I reluctantly back away and watch Pikachu as he continued to build his energy more and more.

Then he stopped. He didn't bother letting the electricity out, he just quit right in the middle of it. Peach and I were confused. "_Why didn't he finish his attack?_" I thouhgt.

"I got it figured out now." He said with a proud smile. I was in shock for the moment he said that, but as soon as it processed in my mind I started squealing with pure joy.

"Yes! Alright you did it!" I cried happily running to Pikachu and bringing him into hug.

"Don't you mean I did it?" Peach asked, folding her arms.

"Ya thanks Peach." Pikachu said after removing himself from my grasp. Peach didn't like him call her by the little nickname she went by.

"Kid. Don't call me that. As far as I'm concerned Combusken is the only one who can call me that. Got it!" Pikachu jumped at her sudden change in attitude and looked down at the ground in disappointment.

"Peach…." I said sternly, causing her to look over at me with a look that said 'what'. When she finally got tired of me looking at her she gave in.

"Look if you have to call me that fine… just- just don't think too much into this kid." She said looking to the side so she wouldn't have to look at us.

I smiled as Pikachu moved to Peach and pulled her into a hug muttering a thanks. I laughed at her expression of embarrassment and shock.

"O-ok-ay. It's not a problem. Really I'm glad I could help." She said backing away from Pikachu. The two stood there looking at each other before Peach finally moved to leave. "Well I've got to go. You're not the only one with a team to think about." She said looking over at me. "I'll catch you two around, see ya." She said now making her way into the tree.

I turned and watch Pikachu. He was looking at the last place we saw Peach.

"You know." He said looking up at me with a smile. "That wasn't too bad."

I laughed, "What are you talking about. We're not done still have lots of things to go over." I laughed harder when he looked at me shocked.

"What but it looks like the sun could set soon!" He whined. I laughed again, which only got him to glare at me.

"Look its not much I promise all it is just a little sparring and seeing what you can do." I said but he still didn't seem to happy.

"I just got done figuring out how to use my lightning! I'm hungry and would like, I don't know say, a break!" I just continued to laugh and walked past him. "You do realize that I now know how to fry your brain right." I froze at the matter of factly tone. I turned to Pikachu finding him glaring at me with discharges of electricity coming from him.

"Oh… ya I didn't really think about that. Well I best get you some food then shouldn't I." I said with a smile turning away and heading into the base.

"Really!" He cried running after me.

I nodded my head. "Of course. After all, you do deserve a little break." I said, and with that we were running to get a little something to eat.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it! Sorry if there were any mistakes! I did send this to Sub but something happened on the way be or maybe she took the part out on purpose... but I wanted in so I'm not sure. But anyways but I'm not going to say anything about it cause Sub is already busy with important things of her own. So I hope you can over look them just this once. <strong>

**Also if you didn't know I'm now posting this to Wattpad so if you have an account go there and I don't know do something! Lol no you don't have to do anything just letting you know... not sure why. And... I'm sure I have something else I wanted to say but I can't remember what it is... oh well.**

**Also shout out to IAmSpidey. Good old friend of mine!**


	22. Chapter 22: Feather, The Fastest Around!

**Okay, I just wanted to apologies for the delay in updating. Life got it the way, is all, but I'm back and should be doing a decent job at updating.**

**Also! Pichufan! You are like the best! Thank you so much for your support and the reviews you give thank you! XD. And to all those who take the time out of their day, I thank you all as well.**

**Anyway. Without further delay, relax and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Feather, The Fastest Around!<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

To say I was excited would be an understatement. I was bouncing off the walls! I was running to the moon and back! I was… I was… Geez, I can't even tell you how excited I was!

"This is so exciting!" I exclaimed happily. My new teammates looking back at me with huge grins of their own.

"Well aren't you happy." Breloom said with a laugh. I nervously laughed, back rubbing the back of my head.

"Well can you blame me? My first mission with you guys. I'm- I'm- I don't even know!" I yelled, throwing my paws in the air.

"So, you feeling ready?" Totodile asked, looking back at the direction we were traveling.

"Yeah? I mean you did only get a day of training?" Breloom jumped in, giving off an uncertain look.

"Hey. I wouldn't say anything about his training. You weren't there remember!?" Combusken spoke accusingly to Breloom. In turn Breloom smiled sheepishly looking anywhere but at us. " You'll do great Pikachu. You've already got one of your attacks down," she said, a proud tone to her voice. "Besides, we'll be there for you." Combusken finished, taking a glance at me before looking forward again.

As soon as we stopped talking, my thoughts drifted off, "_These Pokémon … they're- they're amazing. I- I can't believe all that they've done for me._" I looked at the back of each of their heads.

"_They've been there for me, this whole time._" I thought happily, my gaze drifting from them to the ground.

"Hey guys, wait." I spoke so softly that I was worried they didn't hear me. But they heard and stopped looking back at me.

"What's the matter?" Totodile asked confused, while Combusken and Breloom looked a little worried.

"Thank you." I said smiling at them. The confusion and worry drained from their faces and were replaced with content smiles.

"No problem!" Totodile yelled with a laugh, running up to me and throwing an arm around my neck. I laughed back at him as we started walking again with my paw resting against his back and his arm around my neck.

"But really guys, thank you." I said with a soft smile. Totodile was looking at me from his place at my right, then flashed his toothy grin. Combusken was to the left of me, looking down at me with an expression I couldn't place, while Breloom was walking backwards, looking at the three of us.

"So…" I started looking between the three, "Where are we going anyways?" I asked, after all I did want to know what the mission was going to be.

"Well first we need to visit the Rescue Center." I looked up at Combusken, confused as to what she was talking about. "The Rescue Center is where all the rescue teams go to regroup, take up missions, and to discuss issues with the Elder. Right now we need to inform the Elder that we'll be taking a mission."

"Why? I thought you guys didn't answer to anyone?" I asked, getting even more confused than before.

"No, no. The Elder doesn't order us or anything. The Elder's job is to keep track of the rescue teams that are on missions and the teams that are still in the forest," she explained, "You see, this is a big forest and many of the Pokémon that live in it aren't as strong as you would think. Many of them aren't strong enough to fight off a Gas Pokémon or a human-trained Pokémon. So a certain number has been set for Rescue Teams to be in the forest at all times. This way if something happens there will always be teams on hand to help out."

"Wow," I said in a whisper, "there's more to being in a Rescue Team than I thought." I said mostly to myself.

"Well, this is really something the Pokémon population of the forest came up with together, not the Rescue Teams. A month or two after the thing in Sinnoh, the Pokémon in the forest were fearful and wanted to make sure there would always be rescue teams around to protect the forest if anything were to ever happen. So a minimum of twenty Rescue Teams was set." Combusken explained.

"Only twenty?" I asked. "That doesn't sound like a lot."

"Well, you have to remember the size of the teams. The smallest teams usually are three the minimum. From there, the number of members could be anywhere from four to six which six is the largest team this forest has." Breloom said.

"Where is this place?" I asked, pulling away from Totodile.

"It's just past the Falls." Totodile said now moving ahead of everyone.

"The 'Falls'?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know. A waterfall." Totodile said giving me a strange look.

"There's a waterfall here!" I yelled, causing everyone else to look at me with strange looks as well.

"Yep." Totodile said with a smile.

"What are we waiting for! Let's go!" I yelled, running off ahead of them.

"Wait! Don't you remember what happened the last time you ran off without us!" I heard Breloom yelling after me. I didn't care. I was already too excited and kept on running.

**Totodile's Pov.**

"Geez, he's just as bad as you!" Combusken laughed, giving me a smile and then running after Pikachu, Breloom following after her.

"What are you talking about?" I asked giving chase. They just laughed and ignored me.

"Fine! Whatever! Don't tell me! I'll figure it out by myself!" I yelled, getting them to laugh even more. I could feel my face heat up with anger.

It wasn't long before we came up to a cliff looking over the rest of the forest. A forest so big I doubt any Pokémon would get the chance to see it all in a short amount of time. Well unless the Pokémon could fly.

"So, where's is this waterfall?" Pikachu asked looking to Combusken.

"It's that way." She said point to the right of us. "You should start to hear the roar of the water soon."

"Really!" He cried, his face inches from hers. Then, he was gone again running toward the falls.

"He sure seems better." Breloom said with a motion of his head to Pikachu.

"I'm glad. This is so much better than having to watch him be all depressed." Combusken said, following after Pikachu, with Breloom and I doing the same after her.

Like Combusken had said, not too long after we went chasing after Pikachu again ,the sound of the waterfall could be heard in the distance.

The waterfall came into view past the trees. It's a pretty populated area with Pokémon going about their business and everyday life. Chatter all round, rustling in the trees, through the grass, splashing coming from the river and the sounds of the waterfall. Everything is just so alive.

"Wow. This place sure is lively." Pikachu said, spinning himself around while looking at the surroundings.

"If you think this is lively you need to see the Village." Breloom said with a small smile.

"Wait this isn't it?" We shook our heads no at him.

"Didn't I tell you? It's just over the falls." I said pointing a claw in the direction of the cliff.

Pikachu looked toward the direction I was pointing and then moved over to the edge. "You mean its just down the-" Then before any of us could act Pikachu fell over the side.

"PIKACHU!" We yelled rushing to the side to see him holding onto the side of the path that led down the side of the cliff. It was a long drop, at least long enough to seriously injure a small Pokémon like Pikachu if he landed wrong.

"Uh… A little help here please?" He called up trying to hide the panic filling in his voice.

"Hang on Pikachu! I'm coming to get you!." Combusken yelled, sprinting across to the river, using the stones that lined it to cross it, and then rushing to the path that led down the side of the cliff.

"_Crap! Crap! Crap!_" I thought frantically.

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to hold on!" He yelled up, this time sounding a little more panicked.

"Hang on tight! We're coming to get you!" Breloom yelled running after Combusken and I quickly followed.

"Crap! Just hang on Pikachu! We're almost there!" Breloom yelled to Pikachu.

"Hang on!" Combusken cried, sliding to the ground and reaching her arms out over the edge of the cliff to Pikachu who was holding desperately to the wall of the cliff.

"Grab hold of my claws!" She told him. Breloom and I were still a bit away from the two and were unable to help.

"_We can't let this happen! He's been so excited for this, so happy! He's finally starting to open up! We have to save him! We can't fail him!_" I thought desperately as Breloom and I got closer to Combusken.

"I-I'm trying! B-but I don't have enough strength to hold myself up with just one arm!" Pikachu cried sounding defeated.

"Well, you better find that strength, because I'm not letting you just fall! Now pull yourself up!" She yelled at him.

Breloom and I reached Combusken and joined her on the ground reaching over the side reaching for Pikachu.

"Dang you're just out of reach!" Combusken cried angrily, punching the ground beneath her.

"You need to climb up a bit toward us." I said to him. He looked over to me and then to his paws holding the rocks of the wall he hung on.

"I don't know if I can." He said unsure of himself. I felt my face tighten up with slight anger.

"You better! All the work you did! All that hard work! It better not go to waist! Now pull yourself up you idiot!" I cried at him.

He seems to go limp even though his grip didn't loosen one bit. He was giving me this wide-eyed, slack-jawed kind of look. Then it all went away and was replaced by a serious stair.

"Right." He said with a nod of his head. He lifted his right paw and raised it a little higher starting to climb his way is until fate kicked him in the gut and the rock he was reaching for broke off the cliff wall and he fell to his possible end.

"NO!" We cried, for Combusken it was because we wouldn't let her jump after him, and for Breloom and I it was for both Combusken and Pikachu.

"Aww ,come on!" Was the last thing we bothered to listen from Pikachu before we continued running down the path.

**Combusken's Pov.**

"Arceus! Why can't this Pokémon catch a break!" I cried to myself. I was wanting to jump after him but the others wouldn't let me.

"Maybe he's cursed?" Totodile put in, trying to keep up with Breloom and I's pace.

"Now's not the time Totodile!" Breloom and I yelled. I turned my attention back to Pikachu's falling form.

"_Shoot! What am I going to do!_" I thought frantically. "_I can't just watch this and do nothing! There must be something I can do!_"

"I got him!" The new voice got us to look up in surprise and I watch a shadowy figure swoop down from above the cliff.

"Alright!" Totodile suddenly shouted, jumping up and down with joy.

The shadowy figure swooped down at Pikachu easily catching up to him and just swooping him up before he could hit the ground.

"Arceus…. that was fast." I breathed out.

"Come on guys lets get down there!" Totodile shouted running past me and continuing down the path. I was almost too stunned to follow.

"Yeah, let's get down there." I said to Breloom, now following Totodile.

I was so relieved and happy once I made it down the path and saw Pikachu standing in front of me, not a scratch on him.

"Thank Arceus!" I cried, engulfing the small yellow Pokémon in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay." I said pulling back and look down at him. "You are okay right?

Nothing broken? No cuts? Nothing right?"I questioned him, even though I knew nothing would be wrong with him. It just didn't hurt to check right?

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks to Swellow here." He said, motioning to his savior. Me and the rest of us, Swellow included, nodded our head. While I finally let out a sigh of relief.

"No problem. I make it a habit to save Pokémon. Specially the ones I've already saved. Don't want my hard work going to waste." He said as a joke, but only earned confusion from both Pikachu and I.

"Wait? What are you talking about?" Pikachu asked look at him hopefully. "You know me?" I looked to Totodile and Breloom and noticed their worried looks.

"W-wait Pikachu. This is Swellow. He helped me and Breloom bring you back to the team base when we found you. He doesn't personally know you." Totodile explained.

"Oh! Hey pal! Nice to meet you!" Pikachu said waving a paw at him. I was happy that he didn't let his thoughts affect his mood. Maybe it was just the fact that he was saved and apparently twice by the same Pokémon.

"Hi. My friends call me Feather. Nice to see you again." Feather waved a wing back a Pikachu.

"So, you helped save me?" Pikachu asked.

"Not really. These two did most of the work. I just carried you back to their base." Feather explained.

"Why have you carry me, and why take me to their base?" Pikachu asked.

"Hey!" I yelled at Pikachu causing him to jump and look over at me. "Our's. It's our base remember?" I reminded him.

"Right." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Well, one the base is the closest and most recognizable place in this forest, even more recognizable than this place." Feather was referring to the Rescue Center which was pretty much where we were. "And because I'm fastest flying Pokémon this forest has!"

"Really!?" Pikachu was skeptical, as would any Pokémon would, but only if they hadn't seen what Feather could do, which Pikachu had not.

"He's not lying. Fastest flying Pokémon around." Breloom confirmed what Feather had said.

"You might not of noticed it seeing as how you were screaming for your life. But you were barely two feet off the ground before Feather grabbed you." Totodile pointed.

"_I don't know how he was able to watch? I was freaking out even after Pikachu was safe._" I thought.

"Wow." Pikachu whispered out.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Showing the kid around?" Feather asked. This got Pikachu a little riled up, but Breloom got him to calm down.

"Actually we're going to inform the Elder about a mission we've received." Feather's eyes widened at Totodile's words.

"So wait. You mean the kid is now a part of your team?" The three of us nodded our head in unison.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Pikachu asked accusingly.

"N-No. You misunderstand me. I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just surprised how quickly their team is expanding." Feather explained.

"What do you mean?" Pikachu asked.

"Well they've only really been a full team a little more than a year and they're already one of the top rescue teams this forest has. Now there's four of you guys on the team? Sheesh! Your team is becoming a force to be feared." Feather explained himself.

"Anyways, I've kept you guys long enough! See ya around, stay out of trouble and oh! Pikachu, don't fall off cliffs any more. I won't be around all the time to save you." Feather said starting to take off.

"Don't worry, I've got these guys with me!" Pikachu said, his arms around Totodile and Breloom. Feather gave a smile and a quick nod before taking off to the sky again and heading back over the cliff.

"So! You ready to meet the Elder?" I asked look at Pikachu.

"Sure am!" Pikachu shouted.

"Well, alright!" I said with a bright smile on my beak.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is! I hope you enjoyed. You can expect the next chapter next week and that i a promise. So again thank you for reading and I hope you all will show support and continue to read this through each and ever chapter and the... well terrible scheduled... which is none. Till next time!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23: Slowking Elder!

Chapter 23: Slowking Elder.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

The Rescue Center wasn't really what I had expected. It looked like any other part of the forest. Trees everywhere, Pokémon walking and talking amongst each other. But the name made it sound, well, amazing. I was sort of disappointed.

"Not what you expected huh?" I looked in the direction of Combusken's voice.

"N-No!" I cried almost too quickly and started to feel my face heat up.

"It's alright, we don't really have many human things. The only thing that's really made of human made material is Nurse Chansey's Clinic. Which is that place over there." She said, pointing a claw back toward the Cliff which had large white tent with an opening set in front of it.

"Then, there are a few hollowed out trees that some Pokémon have used as kind of quick stops for the rescue teams." Totodile jumped in.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Many of the rescue teams around here don't have the time to gather food or supplies they may need for a mission depending on what it is that they need. So places for the teams to quickly stop by and gather the food they need and possibly the items they need are placed around this area since the rescue teams have to stop by here before going on a mission. It saves the teams time and lets them get to the mission quicker." Breloom explained.

I looked around for these little quick stop-stores or whatever you want to call them. I couldn't find anything that I thought would be what they were talking about. That is until I saw a tree that had a hole in it with a Ampharos standing inside it.

"Is that one of them?" I asked pointing over at the Ampharos and the tree.

"Yep." Combusken confirmed.

"Okay! I'll be right back!" I yelled starting to run over to it, but then stopped and looked back at the team. "You guys stay here for a second okay?" I was more like asking them than telling them.

"Sure?" The three slowly said in unison. I smiled and started running again to the Pokémon.

"Hi!" I greeted happily.

"Well, someone sure seems happy." Ampharos said with a smile. I could tell just by looking at her that she was old and wise beyond her years. Even her voice and eyes held the wisdom that could only be obtained through the years of life.

"Yeah. Today I'm going on my first mission." I explained, though I'm sure I didn't have to.

"Oh! Excellent! Its always so good to see more and more Pokémon join and form rescue teams." She said with a kind, wrinkling smile. "Anyhow… What could I do for you, young mouse?" She asked.

"I was hoping you would have some Oran Berries?" I asked.

"Well of course I do. But is that all you want? I have plenty of other kinds of Berries. I have Pecha Berries, Leppa Berries, Sitrus Berries, and much so much more." She said pulling out a kind of display box made of tree bark, which had tons of berries in it.

"Wow these look great." I said with a mouth watering smile. "But that's okay. Four Oran berries will be enough." I said with a raised paw.

"Only four? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have anything to carry the stuff in anyways. Beside these are just quick little snacks before we go on our mission." I said.

"Alright. Alright." She said turning around and bending over to reach for what I assumed would be the berries I asked for.

"Here you go four Oran berries." She said as she laid them down on the makeshift counter in front of her.

"Thank you." I said reaching out and scooping all of them in my arms. It wasn't until I was starting to leave that I remembered that I might have to pay for these.

"Oh um. I'm sorry but I don't have anything to pay for these." I said, looking worriedly from the berries to her.

"Oh!" She gasped and then started laughing, "Don't worry dear. They're free of charge. Besides the work you do or will do is enough of a payment for me." She said giving me another kind smile.

"Wow! Thanks Ampharos!" I said starting to head back to the team.

"Don't worry about it. Also call me Aunt Diz from now on. Many of the young ones like you already do anyways." Aunt Diz said. I nodded my head and ran back to the team on my hind legs.

When I got back they seem to be a bit confused. "I was just getting everyone a little snack. After all we - ah! I mean because of me, I ended up wasting some time, and I thought that if I was going to waste any more time, it might as well of be wasted on getting food." I explained as I walked up to Combusken. I kind of wanted to let her get the first pick.

"So here you are. A little something to eat." I said, waiting for Combusken to make her choice.

"Wow. Thanks Pikachu." She said reaching down and picking a medium-sized berry.

"You too guys." I said, turning to Breloom and Totodile.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." The two said at the same time.

I quickly grabbed the last berry and raised it to my mouth and took a quick bite.

"Say." I said with a full mouth.

"Swallow then talk." Combusken said.

"Sorry. I was just wondering. How come some many Pokémon go by other names instead of the names that I know them by?" I asked.

"Oh you mean the names given to them by their friends?" Combusken asked.

"I think so." I said, nodding my head, though I wasn't sure if we were on the same page. Everyone smiled at me.

"They get their names from their friends. Sometimes from their parents. But it isn't something that you just make up for yourself. If you want it to mean something then you have to let your friends to decide what it is that you're going to go by." She explained.

"Well what about me?" I asked. "Why haven't you come up with a name for me?"

"Well, for one I didn't know you want us to call you something different." She said. "But if you want then we'll come up with something eventually." She said looking to the other and earning nods from them.

"Cool!" I said with a wide smile. "Then, I'll come up with nicknames for you all then!"

"Alright. Now we've got all of that figured out." Breloom said, walking backwards away from us.

I quickly finished up my berry and followed after the team.

The place was really amazing. I gazed around and watch as all the teams moved around. Going from quick stops for supplies or just stopping under a tree and dropping to the ground for a break.

Then I noticed that there seemed to be a swarm of Pokémon gathering around a specific tree. It didn't looked to be hollowed out though I really couldn't tell with the crowd blocking most of the tree from my view.

"What's going on over there?" I asked.

"Those are just teams looking to get a mission." Totodile said.

"I don't understand?" I said.

"They're talking to Delibird." Breloom stated, as if it was obvious.

"Why Delibird?" I asked.

"Delibird is, I guess you can say, our little messenger. She goes around and looks for Pokémon that are in need. Most of the time she gets flagged down by other Pokémon who then give a message to Delibird. Then she comes back and gives it to a team willing to take on the mission." Combusken explained.

"How does a Pokémon get the materials to send a letter?" I asked.

"How should we know? They just do." I deadpanned at her reply.

After that I just went back to looking at my surroundings. The place was so busy. Teams of three to five Pokémon were all around talking, playing, even arguing with each other. This was nothing like it was on the cliff just before the waterfall.

"Oof!" I groaned when I suddenly crashed into some Pokémon. I didn't fall to the ground or anything but I was a little dazed after the sudden stop and had to quickly get my bearings back.

"Pikachu! You're supposed to apologize!" I jumped at Combusken's sudden yelling.

"Wha-?" I looked back to the direction of the Pokémon I had crashed into. I was surprised to see a Slowking standing before me.

"Oh… uh… Sorry. I was uhm… I was distracted by my surroundings." I apologized and explained myself.

"No need to explain, my young fellow. Can I assume that this is your first time to the Center?" He asked. Slowking, looked to be the kind of Pokémon that hated to fight. He had this calmness about him that could make even the angriest of Pokémon reluctant to fight.

"Yeah, it is actually. How'd you know?" I asked.

Slowking gave a gentle laugh. "Many Pokémon who are new to the area are often in awe of this place. With the unusual number of Pokémon and how chaotic it is, they often mistake this place for a human city but for Pokémon."

"No kidding." I said with a laugh.

"Elder. This is our friend and new member Pikachu." Totodile said motioning to me.

"Oh really, a new member? That makes four now does it not?" Slowking asked, the team nodded their heads.

"Well then he will need the proper things for his journeys! Quick, Deerling, please gather the things he will need." Slowking asked turning to Deerling.

"Right away." The Deerling spoke before running off.

"What things?" I asked.

"Patience young one, all in due time. Now, I assume that the ever so popular Team Champions has a mission that they wish to take? Am I wrong?" Slowking said.

"Of course!" Totodile exclaimed with a proud tone.

"Well, then what may that be?" He asked, which really surprised me.

"Wait? I thought you only needed to know what teams were on a mission not what the mission is?" I asked, confused by his words.

"Oh yes, that is my role as Elder. I still like to know the details of the mission. This way, I may know if I should request the aid of another team for support for the other team if the need should ever arise." Slowking explained.

"I also like to think of myself as a parental figure to the Pokémon of this forest. I want to make sure that the mission isn't too dangerous to the point that my children could lose their lives." He said with a kind-hearted smile.

"_Wow. He's such a nice Pokémon._" I thought to myself, feeling a little admiration for him.

"So, may I hear the details of the mission?" Slowking asked, turning to Combusken.

"A while back, I was asked by one of the Ariados clan members to solve a little problem of theirs." I perked up at the mention of the Ariados clan.

"It seems that their food has been going missing for months. They've tried to keep it safe and protected but no matter what they do the food still ends up missing. The odd thing too is that it's always on the first day of every month." Combusken explained.

"Aah. I see, tomorrow will be the first of the new month." Slowking said with an understanding nod.

"That's not all. This also has to do with why the Ariados put up their border. It seemed that was the only thing to work. They had put it up thinking that it would put a stop to it. So when the time came around for their food to disappear it didn't, that's why the border stayed up. I think something else played a role in why the food disappeared." Combusken explained. I was surprised how different she sounded, like she was a completely different Pokémon.

"Aah… Well that seems to be a simple task for a team such as yourselves to handle. I can assume that your team will be in the Ariados' territory for today and tomorrow?" Slowking asked.

"Yes, but we might stay a day longer if anything unexpected should happen." Combusken said, which got Slowking to laugh.

"I would expect nothing less when it comes to the missions you seem to fight." Slowking said referring to the team as a whole.

"Thank you." Totodile said.

"No, thank you my young ones." Slowking said before turning to his right. "Deerling will be here any second now with your things Pikachu." Then just like he had said seconds before, Deerling came running out with a red cloth in her mouth.

"Here you are." Deerling said after dropping the cloth into my waiting paws.

It was just a plain red cloth, folded up in the shape of a triangle. "What is this?" I asked.

"That my young one is your teams color, and your badge." I looked up at him confused. "Unfold it." He said simply.

I carefully started unfolding the piece of cloth and started to see what Slowking was talking about. Wrapped inside was a egg shape looking thing with wings on each side of it. I could tell that it was made of some kind of shell.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"That is your badge. You are to wear that when out on missions, or just in general while traveling. This way if any Pokémon in need sees that you are wearing this badge then they will know that you're a rescue member." Slowking explained.

"It's the basic symbol for all rescue teams around the world." Combusken said. I looked over at her and noticed that she was pointing at her neck which had another red cloth tied around her neck with another badge pinned to the cloth.

"When did you guys start wearing those?" I asked.

"We've been wearing them since we left the base. To be honest, I'm surprised you hadn't noticed till now." Breloom pointed out.

"I guess I was just too excited." I said.

"Anyway, put it on and let's head over to the Ariados clan." Combusken said, now starting to turn away from us.

"Right." I said placing the badge in my mouth real quick while tying the cloth round my neck the same way the others had.

"Here, allow me." Slowking said as his eyes started glowing. I watched as the badge I had held between my teeth float away in mid air before coming back toward me and landing on the scarf.

"There." Slowking said after his eyes returned to normal. "You're good to go. Good luck and return back safely.

"Right, of course." Combusken said nodding with the rest of us.

"To the Ariados Clan!" I shouted, causing my team and Slowking to laugh.

Now heading to the Ariados' home I looked down at my badge that seemed to be hanging from nothing on the red cloth. "_My first mission…_"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope this was an enjoyable chapter... I hope all of them have been enjoyable... Also, its slow going right now but trust me things will pick up I promise. I'm sorry to say but even though its taking some time. I would rather be taking my time with this than rushing it and ruin the story. So I hope you all understand. Though I'm sure none of you care, this is just a little scenario running through my mind. Any way thank you all so much for reading. I hope you will continue to do so and I should have the next chapter up on time next week. Again thank you! XD <strong>


	24. Chapter 24: Into The Spiders' Den

Chapter 24: Into The Spiders' Den.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

It was an astounding one hour walk to the Ariados' Den from the Center. By the time we made it to the border of the den, I had lost all enthusiasm and was exhausted.

"Arceus! How much longer!" I cried for the umpteenth time, causing my friends to groan in complaint. I was in the middle of the pack with Combusken and Breloom just ahead of me, and Totodile slightly behind me.

"If I had known you would act like this, I would've just left you at the base." Combusken mumbled to herself, though I was able to hear her.

"I'm sorry! It's just… I haven't had to walk for this long since I woke up. I swear, I remember this place being closer." I sighed out.

"Well, you were running for your life." Breloom stated.

"Yeah, and look where it had got me." I said, remembering the close encounter with the Ariados Clan. "I can't believe I'm going back there." I said, a tone of wonder in my voice.

"Well, this time we're on the same side so we won't be fighting them." Combusken said looking over her shoulder back at me.

"That's good," I said with a smile. Combusken went back to focusing on where she was going while I looked over to Totodile.

"Hey, Totodile? What's wrong with you? I haven't heard a word out of you for a while." I said, looking at the blue Pokémon who was hunched over.

He slowly straightened his back and looked up at me with mock tears rolling down his face.

"Whoa!" I jumped back, placing my back against a random tree. "What's wrong with you!?" I asked.

"How much further is it!" Totodile cried, causing three of us to deadpan at him. "I'm getting tired!" He was getting a whiny tone in his voice.

"Stop being a baby, both of you." Combusken said, causing me to look over at her with a shocked look, widened eyed.

"Me!?" I asked pointing at myself, earning a nod from her. "What'd I do!?" I asked, causing her to give me an annoyed look.

"Your complaining is getting on my nerves. Now be quiet and keep walking." She ordered and then turned to continue walking.

"But I'm so tired! How much farther is i-" I didn't even see Combusken move, but she did and she knocked poor Totodile in the head sending him spiraling in the air before hitting the hard dirt ground spirals in his eyes.

"Let's go, you guys." She said now walking on without us. I was now hiding behind the same tree that I had pressed myself against. Breloom was looking down at Totodile who was still out of it.

"So what is the lesson we've learned here?" Breloom asked, though I'm sure it was rhetorical but I still answered him.

"When Combusken says shut up, you shut up." I said earning a nod from Breloom.

"Right." He said bending over and grabbing Totodile's tail. "Lets go." He said causing me to stare at him jaw hanging.

"You're really going to drag him the rest of the way!?" I asked, only getting a nod in reply.

"_What a random group of Pokémon._" I thought. "_Have they always been like this?_"

"Pikachu, keep up!" I jumped at Combusken's order and ran after them.

Finally we came across a few Ariados though they didn't seem happy to see us. I was actually kind of scared to see them again and so I subconsciously grabbed onto Combusken's claws.

"Don't worry. They're just mad that they have to rely on us to solve their problem. It has nothing to do with you and what happened." She said her voice soft and calming.

"Right." I said softly, slowly pulling away from her.

"Hi! Hi! HI! HI! H**I**! H**I**! **HI**! **HI**!" I could hear a soft voice in the distance started growing louder and louder until I was able to tell where it was coming from.

"What?" I looked up and saw a small spider like shape fall from the sky right above me.

"Aaah!" I cried as the small Pokémon landed on my face. I freaked out running around crying like a mad Pokémon. "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" I repeated over and over again.

"Hahahahaha! This is fun." I barely heard over my cries.

"Get off!" I yelled, reaching up to the Pokémon planted on my face and started forcibly pulling it off. The small Pokémon popped off my face and I was now gasping for air like I just surfaced from underwater.

"Don't ever do that again!" I cried turning to the spider Pokémon only to stop and look down at a familiar Spinarak.

"Hi…" I said slowly not sure if it really was the same Spinarak that had saved me from an unfortunate fate with Combusken's Flamethrower.

"It's so good to see you again!" The Spinarak cried running up to me and crawling his way up me. I shivered at the odd sensation that came with his crawling.

"H-hi. Its g-g-good to see you again a-as well." I said looking looking up to see the really small spider Pokémon, now on my head, peering down at me.

"What are you doing here!" Spinarak asked with excitement.

"Well, I'm here for my first mission." I said. "I'm now a member of Team Champions. See?" I said, pointing to my scarf with my badge pinned to it.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah…speaking of my team," I said looking around to see that they were no where to be found, "looks like they went on with out me." I said, a little disappointment in my voice.

"What are you talking about? We're up here." I looked up and saw that everyone was now in the trees.

"Whoa. How'd you get up there?" I asked. I got some smiles and a few laughs from the Pokémon around.

"Grab hold of the webbing next to you." Combusken said.

I looked from my left to my right to see a long thick threat of webbing on my right.

"You mean this?" I asked grabbing it. Though I didn't get an answer as I instantly was pull up into the trees with the rest of my team, screaming the whole way. I felt the limbs and and leaves brush by me and then I was floating in the air for a bit before coming back and oddly landing softly on the leaves of the tree.

"What the?" I asked as I pushed myself up looking around at my surrounds. It was like the tree was hollowed out in the brush of it. It was amazing standing inside the tree.

"Wow..." I started looking around at the smiles in the eyes of the Pokémon around me. "You have a nice place." I said, looking down at Spinarak, who was now on the ground looking up at me. He held this kind of naive look and happiness.

"Thank you! We used our webbing to do this, that way you won't fall through the tree's leaves. Not to mention how warm this is during the winters. Sure its still cold but its warmer in here than it is out there. Oh and I know this amazing hiding spot. No Pokémon can find me there! Oh and you should see our nest! It's so warm! Oh and-" I smiled at how enthusiastic Spinarak was being, and I didn't mind all his blabbering, but I had a mission to do and so my team interrupted him.

"Sorry to cut your reunion short, but I'm afraid we have a mission details 'conference' that we must get to." Combusken said.

Spinarak and I looked over in the direction of Combusken's voice before looking back at each other. "Looks like I'm needed." I said, moving toward Combusken who was accompanied by the others and an Ariados that I didn't recognize.

"Aww. Can I come with?" He asked with a hopeful gaze. I just shrugged and looked over to the others.

"Sorry, but one baby to take care of is enough." Combusken said, meaning me. I laughed knowing that she was just messing with me.

"Hey. Don't be mean to Totodile." I joked causing Totodile's gaze to shoot between Combusken and I.

"Wait! You're talking about me!?" He asked, pointing to himself frantically.

"I don't know? Am I?" Combusken teased, causing the team to laugh.

"Oh… Well it was nice seeing you again." Spinarak said with disappointment in his voice. I felt bad that he was sadden by the fact that he couldn't spend time with me and so I felt I had to do something to fix that.

"How about after I'm finished with the mission, you and I play any game of your choice?" I asked hoping that he would perk up at my words.

"Really?!" He asked, which I nodded a yes to. "Awesome! Yes thank you! You too Totodile?" He asked turning to Totodile who nodded yes as well. "Alright! Well hurry up and get complete your mission then we can play!" He cried, which I smiled at.

"Well you heard the Pokémon." I said walking up to Combusken. "Lead the way." I said to the Ariados still standing next to Combusken.

"Right, follow me." She said turning around and heading through the leaves that seem to make the wall of the '_room_'.

"Wow… this place is just crazy...but in a good way." I quickly added the last part, moving through the leaves and moving out into the open. The had made a web from the tree we were just in to another tree that was just across.

"Why do this to the trees?" I asked.

"There are many reasons for this. During winters its warmer in the trees than it is out. They're also good hiding placing for ambushes in case of intruders. We also house our young to protect them." She explained not bothering to stop talking even as she moved into the next tree.

Hearing her explanation reminded me of the time when the clan confronted me. How they all jumped at me from the trees. Then I remember how it was basically my fault that what happened, happened. Their territory was obviously blocked off with their webs and I still went in. I think they might have overreacted, but still I shouldn't have entered.

"Uhm…. I-," I wasn't too sure if this was the right thing to do, but I went for it anyway, getting a few strange looks from my team. "I'm sorry if I cause any problems to you and your... umm... clen." I said hoping I hadn't said anything harmful. To me and the team.

The Ariados stopped dead in her tracks, standing in the middle of the hollowed tree. She slowly turned to look back at me. She seemed a little surprised, but there was also some anger as well.

"No. Don't apologize." She simply said and then continued leading the way.

"What?" I asked myself.

"It's alright, lets keep going." Combusken said moving beside me and placing a claw on my back.

"Right…" I said though now I was really confused.

**Breloom's Pov.**

I didn't like hearing Pikachu apologize for something he didn't do…consciously. He's far too kind for his own good, and something like that could easily be used against him. But I'm only speaking from past…actions.

We walked through and between trees for a few minutes before the Ariados stopped and turned to us.

"The clan leader may… not want to speak with you. But he does need to know who it is that will be taking on this mission. So when you enter, please do not say anything unless spoken to. Also…" She turned to Pikachu. "You, I'm afraid will have to wait here. I'm sorry." She said flatly.

This got Totodile, Combusken, and I to glare at the Pokémon in anger, while Pikachu seem dejected and disappointed.

"Why!?" I asked.

"I'm sorry but… When I asked for your help I didn't know…he would be here with you as well." She said, looking at Pikachu out of the corner of her eye.

"Wh-," Pikachu tried to say something but Combusken jumped in yelling at Ariados. "Aee! We are not going in there without him!" Pikachu looked like he could cry right on the spot.

"I'm not letting him in. Not because of who he is…but of who he is to our Elder. He will not be pleased to see him. The Elder won't bring harm to him, but his health is not the best right now and I wish for him not to do anything dangerous to his own health. I'm sorry…I hope you will understand." She said, though this did little to settle our anger.

"It's okay guys." Pikachu said, causing us to look at him worriedly. "You go in without me, I'll wait here." He said with a sad smile.

"No, Pikachu." Combusken said turning to him. "You're a member of this team and I will not leave you behind even for a second." She said looking down at him. She had this look in her eye that told you that she wasn't backing down.

"Well…then how about Totodile or Breloom stay with me while you and the other one go in there for the mission details…thing." He said.

I looked over to Combusken and waited to see her decision. "What do you think?" I asked.

"Please stay out here with him." Combusken said reluctantly to me. I gave a small nod of my head, and moved to Pikachu.

"Just wait here for Totodile and I. Breloom will be waiting with you." Combusken said to Pikachu, who nodded and gave a little wave to them.

"Let's get this over with." She said moving past Totodile, toward the Ariados or Aee as Combusken had called her.

The Ariados nodded her head and turned back toward the tree and pushed through the leaves, Combusken and Totodile following her.

"Well, that was disappointing." Pikachu said with a sigh.

"Sorry pal." I said, looking down at the ground below.

"It's alright…I…" I could tell Pikachu was trying to make it sound like he was okay with what had happened, but I knew better.

"Don't worry, you're not missing much." I said looking back at the tree Combusken and Totodile when through.

He just shrugged and sat down on the web. "If I had known I wasn't going to be allowed to sit in on this 'meeting', I would've just stayed with Spinarak." He said.

"Don't worry about it. The mission hasn't even started. Trust me, you'll get the chance to prove yourself." I said, hoping the this would make him feel better.

"You really think so?" He asked, looking up at me. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Without a doubt."

**Combusken's Pov.**

I was reluctant to leave Pikachu behind, but if we were going to do this mission. We weren't going to get it done fighting with the client.

The tree we moved into was a lot thicker than the other trees. Most likely the private den for the Ariados lead. When we made it through the leaves, we were greeted with a wide open area with the Ariados leader resting in a nest covered in bandages and piles of ice places around him.

"Elder… The rescue team that has offered their help is here." Aee said moving closer to the resting Pokémon.

"Good…" He sighed out.

I stood back not really wanting to stand too close to the Pokémon that almost killed Pikachu as well as my friends and myself.

The Ariados leader move his head slowly to look over in our direction. He gazed at us for a few minutes before laughing. "Destiny is cruel. To think you two would be a part of the rescue team that would help with our problem..." He said.

"We're not the only ones. Breloom is here too…" I said thinking if what I was going to say next would be the best idea or not. "So is Pikachu." I said, causing both Ariados to freeze up.

"So he is here…is he?" He asked, his voice even. I nodded a yes.

"Well…destiny really _is_ cruel. Having the ones that defeated my entire clan now helping me." His voice was even, but his eyes held anger. "Do you have any idea how much I want to crush you right now?"

"Plenty I'm sure." I said, my voice even as well.

"The yellow rat is also lucky. Next time I see him I'll be sure to cru-" I didn't even want to hear the rest of what he was going to say.

"Don't you dare! Finish that sentence and I'll burn down this stupid tree! And you along with it!." I snapped at him only earning a laugh.

"Please, I could easily best you. The only reason you're still alive now is because of that yellow rat. That freak of nature." He said with pure hatred now in his voice.

"Look who's talking!" I looked over at Totodile. "You're the one who's gotten his strength from the incident in Sinnoh. Pikachu's all natural." He said with a toothy grin. "You're just jealous."

"What a load of berries!" The Ariados shouted starting stand, but was stopped by Aee. "He is not normal! He is a freak! The only way for a Pokémon to get such power is from the gas! And the only way to get it to that extent is by being there when it happened!" He yelled.

That had crossed my mind. To get the kind of strength, for any Pokémon, they would of have had to of been there right at the center of what happened. But I could tell by just looking at Pikachu that he was good inside. So even if he was there, it wasn't for the wrong reasons.

"That has crossed my mind… but I don't care." I said to him. He looked at me with anger before letting it go and settling back down.

"Enough of that stupid subject," he said, "You're here because we require your team's help." He said with an even voice.

"I'm sure you know what our problem is by now, hearing the details from daughter her." He said motioning to Aee.

"_Well… I didn't know that._" I thought while nodding a yes.

"Well then you might like to know a little something else." He said looking at me. " Not only is our food supply disappearing but the berries growing on our trees are also disappearing."

"What's so interesting about that?" I asked. "So a few trees are picked." I said not understanding what they were getting at.

"No…" Aee said, "all of them."

"Wait…all of them?" Totodile asked moving forward.

"All of them." She said again.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said waving his paws out in front of him, "You're telling me that every last tree in your territory is picked clean? And yet you can't catch the thieves in the act of the theft." He asked in utter disbelief.

"Yep…on the first day…of every month. Not only does all the food we've gathered disappear. But the berries growing on the trees of all shapes and sizes. All gone." Aee said.

"Now that is one heck of a trick." I looked over at Totodile. "I can't wait to see how this is done." He said with excitement in his voice.

"You better make sure that you figure it out too." The Ariados leader said. "That's our food, it is what feeds our clan."

"Right. So what's the plan?" I asked.

"You're going to be guarding our food for today, tomorrow, and the next day." The leader said.

"Why for three days if its only tomorrow the only day we really have to watch." I asked.

"The web border worked at keeping our food safe for some reason. Maybe the ones who were stealing our food don't know that the border is now down. There is no guarantee that anything will happen on the first day. Same for the second day, and if nothing does happen then we will take things into our own claws and deal with it ourselves. You and your team will be free to go." Aee explained.

"I see, so we're the back up plan, just in case something does happen." I said.

"Right. You're are to guard the food. Please! Don't eat any of it unless you are in need of food. Don't eat it just because you're bored and have nothing better to do. That's **_our_** food." Aee said, putting emphasis on our.

"Right, anything else?" I asked.

"Don't go fighting the thieves inside our territory. We're still cleaning up the mess you made from last time." The leader said.

"_He must not know that we've already cleaned that up._" I thought, but nodded my head anyways.

"That is all. My daughter will lead you to our food stash." He said before turning away from us and went back to resting.

"Come... " Aee said quietly. "We need to leave him to his rest." She said, moving past us and heading back toward Pikachu and Breloom.

"Well let's go." I said to Totodile, who laughed.

"This should be interesting." Totodile said with a toothy grin. I wasn't sure what to think. After all Pokémon that managed to steal all the berries from all the trees in the area, during daylight without getting caught is quite strange. There is no way a Pokémon could get in and out without being spotted. Even Pokémon that could blend in with their environment would eventually be spotted.

"Well I'll say one thing," I started back, "something _is_ going on around here."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! I hope it was okay. Now I will try to get the next chapter next week at the same time, but I might take a little longer with the chapter to make sure its as good as I can make it, and then I will make it even better then post it. You might not see what makes the chapter better but that's okay. So again thank you for reading, and if you're enjoying it so far show your support, and I'll see you all next time.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25: My First Mission!

Chapter 25: My First Mission!

**Pikachu's Pov.**

After Combusken, Totodile, and the Ariados came back from the briefing thing, we went to where it was that we would be staying for the next three days.

Along the way I couldn't help but notice the looks I was getting. Some were curious, a lot were of anger. But most of them were looks of fear.

"_Why are they looking at me like that?_" I thought, confused and worried. My face must've shown how I really felt, because Breloom came up behind me with a sympathetic look.

"Don't let them get to you. They're just… worried that with you here, we won't be able to complete the mission. After all you were useless when we fought them before." I know he was trying to make me feel better but it only served to make me feel worse.

"Maybe you're not the one who should be trying to be making me feel better." I said with a fake laugh.

"Ooh… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" I raised a paw to stop him.

"Don't worry about it, you're my pal after all. You're just being there for me." I said now trying to get him to feel better.

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" He asked with a small smile, getting a laugh from me.

"Here we are." I turn forward to Ariados' voice.

"Uhm… here?" I asked looking around.

"But there's nothing here." I said motioning to the empty tree brush.

"Not up here. Down there." She said pointing a claw to the ground below.

"Why have the food down there? Wouldn't it be safer up here?" Combusken asked.

"There are many complications when storing our food in the tree, far too many to explain to you. Just know that it is much simpler to just place the food in a pile on the ground." The Ariados said exiting the tree.

"I think that's just a way for her to say, 'never thought of that.'" Totodile said with a snicker, causing the rest of us to laugh as well.

"Doesn't matter. Lets get down there." Combusken said with a small smile, moving to the wall of the tree leaves and jumping through. I quickly followed with the rest of them only to fall head first and land on my head.

"Ouch!" I cried rolling off my head onto my back.

"You okay?" I heard someone ask but was too busy holding my bruised head to hear who it was.

"Ouch… Ouch… Ouch." I kept muttering to myself rubbing the top of my head with my paws.

"If that's all it took to stop you then I fear the worst for this mission of yours." I quickly looked in the direction I heard the voice and saw that it was a random Ariados that, again, I couldn't recognize.

"Hey! What is that supposed to mean!" I yelled at the Pokémon. He didn't say anything, just making a 'tsk' noise with his voice and crawled away.

"Jerk." I muttered. Quickly getting up I dusted my fur off as well as my new red scarf and rejoined with the group who giving me worried looks.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." I said with the best smile I could muster.

"If you're sure." Combusken said turning back to Aee. I believe that is what everyone calls her.

"Where to now?" Combusken asked.

"Just beyond those trees." Aee said motioning toward some closely grown trees.

Combusken waited for Aee to move before moving as well, with the rest of us following her.

Aee guided us past the trees and we found a massive pile of berries and fruit. It was neat and organized, with each type of berry in its own pile.

"You will be staying here for the next three days. You may eat the food, but only if you are hungry, not because you're bored." Aee gave a stern look to Totodile.

"Why you looking at me?" He questioned, already grabbing a berry and chowing down on it.

"Please make sure he doesn't eat anymore than he is allowed." Aee turned to Combusken, who nodded in understanding.

"Well, I'll be back later today to check up on you." Aee then quickly crawled away.

I watched after the spider Pokémon for a few seconds before I quickly gave chase.

"Wait Aee!" I called running after her. She turned to me calmly though she seemed a little annoyed.

"Please don't call me that. My friends call me that, you I'm afraid are not my friend." Her voice was calm and even.

"Oh… Uhm sorry." I reluctantly apologized, hurt quite a bit by her words.

"Now please tell me what it is you want, or leave me be so I may get to more important matters than speaking to-." She didn't finish her words, suddenly stopping before her eyes soften. "I'm sorry. Tell me what is it you need." She said.

I was confused by how she was acting. First she's rude and giving me a cold stare and the next she's holding back and trying to be kind.

"I-," I gulped down my nervousness and forced myself to speak. "I was wondering who that Ariados was? The one that was just here." Aee looked at me, seeming to be thinking.

"That was Echo. He is normally in charge of guarding our food, but due to the your mission, we believed it would be best to stay out of you and your friends way and let you handle things your own way." Aee explained.

"Oh… so he was saying that we're going to fail?" I asked, earning a nod from Aee.

"Please don't hold any resentment toward him. He is a kind Pokémon, and he cares deeply for the clan. He just doesn't agree with the need for outside help and is angered by this." She said, actually sounding sincere.

"Oh… well he can stay and guard the food with us. I'm sure the team won't mind." I said looking over to the team who went to doing their own things, mostly Totodile goofing off, Breloom lazily gazing at the sky, and Combusken scanning the surrounding area.

"Well… I don't know if he will agree, but I will let him know if that is what you would like me to do." Aee offered. I nodded a yes.

"Yes, please." I said still nodding.

"Alright I will let him know, but it will be up to him." She said turning around and continuing to crawl away.

I smiled to myself and turned and made my way back to the team. They were no longer doing the things they were doing before, instead this time looking at me.

"So what was that about?" Breloom asked.

"I was just curious about the Ariados that called us weak." I stated.

"Actually, I just want to point out that he called you weak. Not us." Totodile said motioning his paw to me and then to everyone else.

"Yeah, well I still wanted to know who he was. Turns out he's usually the one who guards the food." I said.

"Really?" Combusken asked, to which I nodded to.

"He's going to be joining us, or at least I hope he is." I said.

"Why is that?" Combusken asked.

"I just figured that he would prefer it if he was here with us." I said.

"Well aren't you a kind Pikachu." She said with a smile.

"What, don't like having a little extra help?" I asked, but she just kept smiling.

"Whatever." I said after a long sigh. "Lets just figure out what we're going to do for the next three days.

**Two Days Later**

It had been two days and nothing had happened. The food was still here and all the berries were still on their trees. I was pretty disappointed about this outcome, while also relieved that their food was safe.

Echo had decided to join us though he didn't seem happy, making me wonder why he forced himself to stay when it was clear that he didn't want to. He chose to stay in a tree well away from us while still having a view of the food.

The team was getting restless, specially Totodile, who looked like he would run around the forest a hundred times.

Breloom wasn't as bad as Totodile, but I could easily see that he really wanted something to do.

While Combusken just sat in a random spot surveying the area. Though she didn't complain or try to show it, I could tell that she was itching to do something as well.

I was just about ready to die. Having done nothing the past two days, not to mention spending one night awake with Totodile, who wouldn't stop talking. Not that I didn't mind, it was just that the others were trying to sleep and he was keeping them up.

Echo, well, he didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to enjoy this lazy day as I would call it.

But the team was ready for something to happen and this was the last day, with only six hours of the day left, it seemed like it was going to be another uneventful day.

"Well, this was a waste of time." Totodile said with an odd smile.

"If you find this a waste of time, then why did you accept the mission?" Echo asked.

"I had nothing to do with accepting the mission, that was all Combusken's doing." Totodile went to pointing at her with a claw and a straight face.

"Stop it Totodile, we've still got plenty of time left in the day. Anything could still happen." She said, taking a minute to look from her surroundings to Totodile.

"There's like six hours left in the day before the sunset." I said looking at the sun a paw shielding my eyes. "I don't think that would be enough time for anything as big as you say to happen."

"You may be right, but stranger and bigger things in a shorter time have happened before." She said.

"I guess that is true." I said with a sigh.

"Look at you all, so pathetic." I glared up at Echo.

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!" I yelled at him.

"Hey you two don't start fighting now." Breloom said getting to his feet for the first time in the two days we've been here.

"Please, I could be standing in front of you and I still wouldn't be able to say it to your face, you're so small." I was glaring at him emitting electricity.

"You calling me small!" I yelled up at him. He didn't answer me only turning his back toward me.

"Jerk." I muttered to myself, stopping the sparks from emitting from me.

"Don't let him bother you. He's just doesn't know how much potential you have." Combusken said now standing next to me.

"I don't care." I said looking back up at Echo. " After two days, I just figured he would drop the attitude and try to be my friend after I let him join us."

"Ha! Me friends with you!?" Echo laughed out. "Trust me, you and I will never be friends." That stopped me cold.

I stood there looking at his backside unmoving. My eyes wide with surprise and actual hurt. I tried swallowing my feelings but that only seem to make them stronger.

"F-f-f-f…" I was trying to speak but I couldn't find the courage.

"Pikachu." Combusken's voice came from behind a gentle claw placed on my shoulder.

"Fine!" I finally shouted, my voice quaking. "I don't need you as a friend anyways! I-I-I…." I finally stopped my blabbering and stood there looking at the ground tears rolling of my face like a river.

Then with no hint or warning I ran off not caring to listen to the cries of my friends. I just ran into the forest trying my best not to crash into a tree or the occasional Ariados.

I hadn't been running for too long before I finally came to a stop next to a tree. I leaned back against the tree and slid down to the ground, still crying.

"_Why? Why do they all hate me!_" I asked myself.

"_What did I do to them! I haven't done a thing to hurt them and still none of them want to be my friend!_" I thought to myself, only making my sadness stronger.

"Pikachu!" I heard my name being called, the sound coming closer and closer. With it came a set of foot steps against the leafy ground, and it got closer and closer, only stopping a few feet from me.

Of course, it was the team coming to check up on me, I didn't need to look up to check and make sure. After all, they're the only ones who care what happens to me.

I could hear shuffling of a set of feet coming closer and closer till it was right beside me.

"Hi." I heard Combusken's voice softly call to me. I didn't move and I didn't reply I just wanted to be left alone, but I knew even if I told her to leave she wouldn't do so.

"Is this spot taken?" She asked. I made no motion to let her know if it was or not. But that didn't stop her from sitting down next to me anyways.

She didn't do anything at first, but I could feel her eyes on me, staring at me, waiting for me to explain what was wrong. Then I felt her gently wrapping her arms around me pulling me toward her into a hug.

"Wanna talk about it?" She asked, her voice soft and caring. I didn't say anything after first, only enjoying the closeness and the warmth of her feathers.

"Why?" I croaked out softly, so soft I wasn't sure if she would hear it.

"Why what?" She asked back kindly. Again I didn't answer right away I just stayed quiet.

"Why? Why do they all hate me?" I asked looking up at her with stronger, fresher tears.

"Aaw. Pikachu." She said my name softly before hugging me tighter. "They just don't understand you." She said but that only served to make me angrier.

"I don't even understand me! I don't understand! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why!" I chanted at her pushing myself away from her. "What is so dangerous about me! So scary! So… GAAAAA! I don't know! What did I do to make them hate me!" I yelled, still crying, my voice cracking and squeaking.

She didn't say anything, only looked down at me with an understanding gaze. I could understand why she would look at me like that. But then she moved forward again picking me up and hugging me again.

"That's because they don't understand you. They don't know how much your suffering right now. They're only thinking of themselves." She whispered to me.

"They don't know how strong you really are, how BRAVE you really are. How much of an incredible Pokémon you are. You are going through something that no Pokémon should go through. But instead of moping and crying, you're actually doing something. You're actually going out there and doing something, which is more than what most Pokémon, most Humans would do." The words she spoke, they were so sincere, so kind, and I couldn't take it.

"BUT WHY!" I cried out even harder. Bawling like a newborn, I cried and cried. That's all I ever do when it comes to me and my uncertain past and future.

"_What is wrong with me...why is everything about me so complicated._" I asked myself.

Combusken stopped hugging me to give me air as well as to look at me. I wasn't sure how much longer it was before I finally stopped crying. I noticed that the shadows had gotten longer so half and hour to an hour must have passed.

"You feeling better?" She asked, gently rubbing my back with a claw.

"No…" I stated. Which only got an understanding nod from her.

"You guys can come over now." Combusken said turning toward the rest of the team.

"Hey pal." Breloom said.

"Hi." I said back.

"You have got to stop doing this." Totodile said though I could tell he was just trying to lighten the mood.

"And you have got to stop being an idiot." Breloom said turning to him. Getting a light laugh from me. "See even he agrees."

"Yeah, we've established that before." Combusken said.

"So… want to talk about why him not wanting to be your friend bothers you so much?" Totodile asked.

"Did you notice all the looks I got from the Ariados?" I asked.

"Yes." The all reluctantly admitted.

"Echo doesn't look at me like that. He doesn't give me angry glares or fear full stares. He just sees me as another Pokémon. Not some-_thing_!" I exclaimed. "Sure he's rude. But Aee said that he cares deeply for his clan. So I wanted to be friends with him. I wanted him to be the first friend that I made an effort to make." Everyone didn't say word to me as I explained what I was thinking and feeling.

"But he doesn't want to be my friend. Just like the rest of his clan." I said with great sadness. "Then I got to thinking that, if they're so scared of me, what's keeping any other Pokémon from fearing me. What if I won't be able to make any more friends…" I stopped not really wanting to say the next words. "And what if I lose the ones I already have." I said, not looking at anyone on the team, only at the ground.

"Geez, pal. You don't need to worry about that." I looked up at the team.

"Breloom's right. You're our friend. Forever, as in for a long time." Totodile said.

"See Pikachu. You have nothing to worry about. Because we'll be with you all the way making new friends with you. So you don't have to do this alone because we're here with you." Combusken said with a large grin.

I couldn't help but smile which got Breloom and Totodile to smile as well.

"So why don't we get back to the mission. There's still," Combusken looked up to the sky. "About five hours till sunset." She said.

"Wait five hours?!" I gasped surprised. "Really?" I asked, looking to the sky. "Dang. I must've been crying for a long time." I said mostly to myself.

"Well, actually most of the time you were snuggling up to Combusken." Totodile said with a sideways grin.

"W-w-what! N-no! I wasn't snuggling up to her!" I cried my face heating up quite a bit.

"Hahahaha. Look he's blushing." Totodile cried this time making me mad.

"Leave him alone, Totodile." Breloom said with straight face.

"What, can't I mess with the him a little?" Totodile asked.

"Guys, can we just get back to the mission?" Combusken asked, with a sly smile on her beak.

"Sure." I said quickly trying to recover from both my crying and embarrassment.

"Yeah, okay." Both Breloom and Combusken said at once.

We slowly made our way back not feeling the need to rush. I took the time to think about what they had said to me. We're friends, '_Forever_' is what Totodile had said. That brought a bright smile to my face.

"Glad to see you back to normal." Combusken said looking back at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about that." I said with a laugh.

"Next time come to one of us to talk to, instead of running off and causing us to worry." Totodile said.

"Haha, okay I will." I lightly laughed then agreed to his terms.

"Wait… Guys…" We all stopped to look at Breloom who was at the front of us all.

"What is it?" I asked, looking ahead of him but seeing nothing unusual.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing." He asked spinning in circles and looking around the area.

"No what?" Totodile and I asked at once. It was only when Combusken gasped in pure shock that it finally hit me that whatever the problem was with this picture was big.

"No way…" Combusken whisper moving forward and them looking up to the trees only to gasp again.

"You guys…. Where in Arceus' great name is all the food!" Breloom finally shouted.

"Wait what!" I cried followed by Totodile who finally understood what was being said.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked rushing up the area he was standing.

"I'm standing where the pile of food was!" Breloom exclaimed.

"Wait… what…" I said slowly taking in the surrounding area.

"No way…" I repeated what Combusken had said.

"What happened to it all…" Combusken asked looking around. "And where's Echo?" She asked looking at the trees again for the spider Pokémon.

"He's not here?" Totodile asked, now looking around for him as well.

"I can't seem to find him." She said looking back toward the team.

"Spread out and find him now!" She ordered, causing me and the rest of the team to disperse and search for Echo.

Five minutes went by and I was beginning to fear the worst for Echo.

"Find him!?" Combusken's voice called out.

"He's not over here!" Totodile called.

"Not here either!" Breloom called.

"I don't see him!" I replied back.

"Well keep searching! If what Pikachu said about him is true. Then he loves the clan to much too leave his post." Combusken said.

"What if he chased after the thieves?" Breloom asked.

"With all that food there would have to be a good number of Pokémon to carry it all. I doubt he would go after them by himself even if it was only to see where they would go. It be too much of a risk of getting spotted." Totodile explained.

"Well then, where is he!" I cried out, now really worried about Echo. Even though he didn't want to be my friend, that didn't mean I would hate him for that. Sure I was mad at him, but I could tell that he's a good Pokémon deep inside.

I started running around trying to cover more area quicker. Then as I turned around curve of a tree I tripped over a root falling to the ground with a grunt.

From my position on the ground I looked past my body toward the root. "Stupid root." I muttered to myself.

I pushed myself up dusting the dirt off my fur the best I could, then I looked up to continue looking around.

But as soon as my gaze rose above the ground I found the sprawled out figure of Echo on the ground badly beaten and bleeding badly.

"GUYS! I FOUND HIM!" I Shouted as loud as I could. But didn't get any response.

"Hang on Echo! I'll be back with the team!" I quickly shouted to him though I wasn't sure if he was conscious or not to hear it.

I quickly went racing back toward the team calling out to them over and over again.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" I shouted over and over again.

"I found hi-" I ended up crashing into what I had hope would be one of my teammates. Lucky for me it was.

"Breloom!" I shouted at him.

"Whoa! What's the matter pal?" He asked quickly getting back to his feet and them bending down to help me up to.

"I found him!" I gasped at him. To which he nodded firmly and went racing to what I assume was the others.

It wasn't even a minute before everyone was together again and I was racing to where I had found Echo. At first I was worried that I had gotten ourselves lost, but just when I was about to turn to the team to tell them that I got us lost I finally managed to spot him.

"There!" I yelled, pointing and running in the direction I saw him. He was the same as I left him meaning three things. One, he was too weak to move. Two, unconscious. Or three, dead. I prayed it was one of the first two and not the third one.

"Echo! Echo!" I cried pushing him lightly.

"Stop!" Combusken order me. "You're going to hurt him more!" I quickly stopped and waited for Combusken to move.

"Echo… Echo! Wake up!" She order. Echo didn't move at first but after some seconds his face started scrunching up from the pain he was in.

"Good he's conscious." Combusken sighed with relief. "Echo! Talk to us Echo!" She continued.

"What happened here!? What happened to you!?" She asked.

"I-" Echo groaned out, but seem to be fully awake yet. "I-"

"Take your time Echo." Combusken said.

"I- I was-" Echo took a quick breath. "I was jumped." He said.

"But why are you all the way out here?" Combusken asked.

"It's- its his f-f-fault!" He turned, glaring at me. I froze, completely scared by what he was going to say next. "It-it's all his fault! If he hadn't left his post! If- if- if! He! Hadn't left! Then you could've stopped them!" He yelled through pain his face scrunched up.

"My fault." I said looking down at him starting to feel a new feeling crawl it was through me.

"You-ur f-fault!" He yelled again, anger in his eyes.

For the first time since waking up at the base, guilt consumed every fiber of my being, and I felt a single tear roll down the right side of my face.

"_My fault…. all my fault._"

* * *

><p><strong>So sorry it took me so long! I'm really sorry. First my beta was too busy to look at the chapter for a while and then when I finally did get it I decided to put off the up load for a while. So BAD! On my part. But this is longer than most of my other chapters. With out this insanely long AN the chapter is a total of 4,441 words... nice number lol. So I hope that makes up for the long wait. Any ways, I hope you all enjoyed it. I really did put all my effort into this chapter. It may not be the best. But I definitely feel that this is good for me.<strong>

**Also sorry if anyone who enjoyed this wants to see the next part. But that will also take some time. For one I'm not putting the amount of effort into the next part as I was with this one. So ya I need to find the inspiration to write like that again. Shouldn't be too hard. Hahaha... Q_Q. Also I have this new story idea in my head that I would like to start. Its original and I actually really like it... So if I actually start it I'll be posting it to wattpad. So I might do that, over this story, for a month. MAYBE!**

**Any ways thanks to all of those who read this chapter. I really do hope you all enjoyed it. Please if you're reading this and you really did enjoy it then fav. or follow this story. That really shows your support and if you're already fav'd or followed to the story thank you so very much. That really does encourage me to write more. As always, thank for reading and I hope to see you next chapter. Bye. : )**


	26. Chapter 26: The Past and Remembering

Chapter 26: The Past and Remembering.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

"Totodile! Run ahead and let Aee know what's happened." Combusken ordered, only getting a nod from Totodile before he ran off.

"We need to move him to a better location." Combusken said, looking to Breloom and I. I was trying to keep myself from crying again while Breloom moved up to Combusken.

"My fault…. This is all my fault." I repeated what Echo had told me over and over again.

"Pikachu!" I jumped at the sound of my name being called.

"Huh?" I looked over to Combusken.

"Focus! We need a way to move him!" She was glaring at me and ordering me to do something.

"I-I don-," I wasn't sure what was expected of me.

"No! None of this 'I don't know'. I need you to focus and help us think of something!" She yelled, stomping up to me and roughly placing a claw on my shoulders. "Now get your head out of the clouds!" She ordered.

"R-r-r-right! Sorry!" I quickly said shaking myself.

"Now… How are we going to move him?" Combusken asked.

"Ju-ust l-eave me h-here. G-go a-a-after the-intruders." We turned to Echo, who was shockingly still conscious. He was breathing hard and had a hard time speaking.

"Just ignore him." Combusken said to us, "Focus on the problem here."

We nodded our heads. I was looking down at the ground thinking hard on what to do.

"We can't carry him. He's too heavy for us." I thought, looking over to Echo and then back to the ground. "I have no clue how long it will take for Totodile to get back here."

"What if we drag him?" Breloom said.

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure dragging him will make things worse." I said pointedly.

"No, I mean we place him on something and then we drag the thing under him." He explained.

"Well… what do you propose we use?" I asked.

Suddenly out of nowhere, I heard the sound of wood breaking. I looked up to see a tree branch falling from a tree and my gaze followed it to the ground.

"Place Echo on the leaves of that branch!" I heard Combusken yell from above.

"What?" I asked looking up. Combusken was up in the tree and was standing on what was left of the branch that had just landed at our paws.

Combusken jumped off the branch fall through the air and then landing ground with a grunt.

"Lets place Echo on the leaves of that branch. We'll drag the branch with him on it." Combusken said, moving over to Echo.

"Oh… well I guess this can work." I said moving to Echo.

"It'll have to." Combusken said grabbing Echo.

"True." I said grabbing one of Echo's legs.

"Don't touch me!" Echo yelled, my head flinching away from the sound of his voice. "I don't need help from any of you! Especially you!" He said looking to me. "I can't stand you! You're nothing but a weakling! I don't know how the leader lost to something like you." He said anger laced in his voice.

"Just shut up!" Breloom cried out in annoyance. "For a Pokémon who's beat up your mouth seems to be working just fine." He said with a sigh.

"We really don't care what kind of problem you have with us. Our job right now is to get you medical attention." Combusken said motioning to lift Echo up, the rest of us following her movements.

"I never asked for you or your team's help!" Echo yelled as we lifted him up.

"That may be true… But it's often the ones that don't ask," She said as we move Echo over the tree branch and sat him down on the leaves. "that need help the most." She said. I was looking at her, and for a second I thought I saw her glance at me.

"What kind of crap is that!" He yelled but then faltered as he started breathing heavy again.

"You need rest." I said getting a glare from him. "If you don't, you'll make things worse in the long run." It seemed only after I told him to rest that he noticed how exhausted he really was.

"Good." Combusken said moving around the branch and grabbing the limb. "Come on you two, let's start pulling." She said.

"Right…" I said moving with Breloom to the same side of the limb, opposite of Combusken, and we started pulling the branch in the direction of their den.

...A few Hours Later…

Getting Echo back to the den couldn't have gone any better. Thanks to Combusken and Breloom's quick thinking. Totodile running ahead not only got the attention of the Ariados, but also sending word to Nurse Chansey, who somehow managed to get to the den faster than we did when first arriving.

They gave Echo a separate tree, giving him both privacy and respect. The space wasn't big, so that required many to stand outside at the base of the tree.

Currently Nurse Chansey was up there with Aee, checking and fixing up Echo.

"Hope he's going to be okay…" I said softly.

"He'll be fine. It'll take more than that to bring down a Pokémon like him." Combusken said with a smile looking back to me.

I turned to meet her gaze, and gave a confused one in return. "_Why is she smiling? Specially at me. I ruined everything! First I led the group away from the site and left the food unprotected and then I spaced out when they needed me to focus._"

"You okay?" Combusken asked.

"Huh?" I snapped myself out of my thoughts.

"You were just staring at me." She said.

"Ooh! No, sorry I was just deep in thought…" I said feel my face heat up from embarrassment.

"Well.. alright." She said with a slow nod of her head.

I decided to move away and made my way over to Breloom. He was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree, gazing lazily at the sky, just like he always does.

"Hey." I said, plopping on the ground next to him, making sure I avoided landing on my tail.

"Hey, Pal!" He said giving me a huge grin. "Something on your mind?" He asked.

"You really have to ask…" I looked at him, my ears flattening against my head.

"What are you talking about?" He pushed himself off the tree and sat up.

"All this is my fault." I explained, "So of course I would have lots of things on my mind."

He looked at me as if I had said something completely out of character. Then to further add to the look, he comically tilted his head to the side.

"It's my fault the mission is such a bust!" I harshly snapped at him, though I didn't raise my voice.

He straightened his head and went back to just looking at me with that look of his. Then just when I was about to drop it all together he started laughing to himself.

"What?" I asked both surprised and confused, my ears raising to alert.

"This mission isn't a bust." He laughed.

"You do realize that the food is gone right? I pretty sure that means we failed the mission." He just laughed even more.

"Would you stop laughing at me…" I asked, his laughter turning to a fit of giggles before he finally calmed down enough to talk to me.

"Sorry." He said with a smile and leaned back against the tree again.

"You'll eventually learn that when something like this happens during a mission," He looked from me to the sky,"Then it's finally time for the mission to really start."

"Wait… what are you talking about?" I asked leaning over to him.

"He means that this is only just the beginning." I looked over to Totodile who, the same as us, was resting against a tree.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because now this is something that we can't just turn our backs on. Before, this was just theft, some Pokémon stealing food." I looked over to Combusken who was giving me a serious look.

"Now it's not just theft, but also assault: attacking Echo and endangering his life. Now we have to find whoever these Pokémon are to make sure they pay for what they've done. They need to know that they can't just go around doing whatever they want and expect to get away with it." She said, looking away to glare at the ground.

"Wow… you seem really passionate about this." I said, hoping to get some sort of answer from her.

"I… I just… really hate Pokémon that are like that." I was really shocked by her answer.

"Wow…" I muttered to myself.

"OH! So sorry! Hahaha," She said with a nervous laugh. "I didn't mean to get so serious and out of character there!" She was still laughing, and that only served to make me curious.

"You know… Coming from me this might sound rude." I said starting off slowly, "I know there isn't much I can tell you guys about myself. But why don't you tell me a little about yourselves?" I asked looking at each of them. I was studying their faces, looking for something to tell me how they were feeling.

"I mean, I know I can trust you guys, and I know that you guys are nice Pokémon and all. But you're still strangers to me. You haven't really said anything about yourselves or your past." I said hopping that they wouldn't be angry at me.

It seemed that Combusken didn't like this question, her entire demeanor changed. Her body was shaking slightly and she glanced around nervously looking anywhere but me. Both Totodile and Breloom looked nervous as well but were glancing from me to Combusken.

"Well?" I asked looking around at them.

"I...I-" Combusken was starting to say something but was stopped when we heard rustling coming from above. We all looked up to Nurse Chansey slowly being lowered down from the tree.

"How is he?" I asked, being the first one out of the team to both say something and stand up.

"He is stable," Nurse Chansey said as soon as she touched the ground, the spider webbing being pulled back into the tree. "but I will need to return to my hut and fix up some medicine for him. He is starting to run a fever and right now it isn't too serious. But left unchecked, it could turn serious. So I will return sometime tonight." She said starting to move past us.

"I don't know if that is such a good idea…" I said motioning after Nurse Chansey to wait.

"Don't worry my dear. I may not look it but I can handle myself quite nicely. There isn't a Pokémon in this forest that can scare me." She said with a matter-of-fact sounding tone.

"Well alright…" I said letting her go.

"So… What would you guys like to do?" I turned around to look at Breloom.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, do you guys want to spend the night or dive head first into the mission?" He asked.

"Let's spend the night. I have having to fight in the dark and besides we're already tired as it is. Best to rest for the night and then continue the mission in the morning." Combusken said, a small smile on her beak.

"You're not going to hear any complaints from me!" Totodile cheered.

"Well what about it Pikachu? You feel like resting for the night? Or do you want to go ahead with the mission?" Combusken asked, turning toward me giving me a nice smile.

I felt myself conscious from both Combusken's gentle smile and staring, and Totodile and Breloom's waiting gaze.

"W-well… Sure we can spend the night." I said, getting a round of cheers.

"Wooooo! Yeah sleepover!" Totodile cheered.

"Oh great! We'll never get to sleep now that Totodile's all perked up." I sighed.

"Hahahaha, let him be. We've been on edge since we found Echo. It's good to loosen up." She said her smile growing wide.

"You say that now, but once we're all ready for some sleep you'll wish you had done something sooner." Breloom said with a sideways smile.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." She said.

"You can always knock him up side the head." I shot it getting the two to look over at me.

"What?" I asked, now starting to feel embarrassed that I had even said anything. But then out of nowhere the two started laughing, acting as if they just heard the funniest thing in the world.

"Yeah, I could do that!" She laughed out holding her stomach with a claw.

"Simple but… effective." Breloom smiled.

"Come on! I managed to get the Ariados to reserve a tree for us for the night!" Totodile said with a smile running up to us.

"Oh... Well, I was hoping to talk to Echo real quick." I said, turning to the tree Echo currently rested in.

"You can talk to him in the morning. He needs rest anyways." Combusken said, to which I had to nod.

"True… alright then lead the way, Totodile." I said and with that Totodile lead us to the tree we would be staying in for the night.

Totodile led us to a decent-sized tree, giving us the shelter we needed for the night.

"You know. For tough acting Pokémon , these Ariados can be really kind." I said with a smile looking at the space given to us. There were four nests already made for us and plenty of room for us to move around.

"Yeah. They're mostly all talk in my opinion." Totodile said with a confident smirk.

"Hey. I would watch it, if I were you. You don't want them to overhear you and take their kindness back." Breloom said, taking a nest and resting himself into it.

"Get some rest, you guys. I have a feeling we'll have a big day tomorrow " Combusken said picking the nest right next to Breloom's.

"Wait! What about our sleepover party?" Totodile asked with a whine.

"Totodile, stop acting childish and get some rest." Combusken said with a warning tone.

"Yeah, and if you don't, you know what Combusken will do to you." Breloom said.

"No, I don't know?" Totodile said seeming completely confused by Breloom's words.

"She'll punch ya! So if you want to keep whatever is left in that skull of yours unbroken, then I would do as she says." Breloom explain turning in the nest and going to sleep.

"But, I was all excited and stuff." Totodile said.

"You know I was too." I said getting the attention of everyone.

"What do you mean?" Combusken asked.

"Well, it's just that this is the first time I've ever spent the night with all of you guys." I said with a small smile.

"That is true. We really haven't spend much time with you other than during the day." Breloom said from his nest.

"Well how about this. After this mission, why don't we take you on a tour of the forest?" Combusken asked.

"Sure!" I replied happily, earning a few laughs.

"Alright it's settled we'll give you a tour of the forest and then we'll spend the night at the lake and just talk and watch the stars." Combusken said with a smile.

"You know that sounds more like a date than something for friends to do!" Totodile said with a weird face.

"Whatever, Totodile." Combusken laughed.

"Whatever yourself!" Was Totodile's reply. But Combusken was already in her nest resting.

"Fine!" Totodile huffed and then plopped himself in a nest across the room.

I looked around, looking at each of them before moving to the last empty nest, right beside Totodile's.

"Well… G'night everyone." I said, not expecting to get a reply.

"G-goodnight." Combusken said back.

"Night." Breloom said.

"Don't let the water bugs bite!" Totodile shouted.

"See you guys in the morning." I said softly before resting myself into the nest and drifting off to sleep.

… Dream …

The night went by really quick, and before I knew it I was being woken up.

"Come on Pikachu, time to get up." A gentle voice spoke. I couldn't tell who it was, but since it was being so gentle I couldn't help but assume that it was Combusken who was waking me up.

"Fiiiiive…... mooore miinutessss." I yawned out, turning my body away from the voice.

"Hehe… Come on we need to keep moving." The voice said, getting louder. It was now that I realized that it was a voice that I didn't recognize at all.

"_What…_" I thought trying to move back toward the voice. But to my surprise, I had no control over my body.

"How about I carry you?" The voice asked.

"Fiiiiiine." I yawned out, having no clue why I just complied with the voice.

The voice didn't say anything, instead I felt soft gentle hands move over my body before I was scooped up and lifted into the air.

"Geez you're such a lazy Pokémon ." The voice laughed. I notice how beautiful the voice sounded, soft and angelic.

"Whaaaat eeever." I mumbled, rubbing my head against the human's chest.

"But you sure are cute." I smiled at the complement.

"Thanks." I said getting comfortable in the human's arms.

I felt my eyes drift open without my command. In front of me was a dirt path surrounded by grass plains. I shifted to look around at the surrounding area.

The wind was blowing gently, brushing my fur. I could hear the beat of the human's heart. I felt safe in the human's arms, even though I knew I was the one who was to make the human feel safe. The combination of these things made me feel so inexplicably happy. I felt a smile grace my face as I grew more and more happy.

"Well, someone seems to be in a good mood this morning." I felt a gentle rumble coming from the humans chest.

"Yeah." I mumbled contently with a nod of my head.

I slowly started to shift my head toward the human. I was finally going to get to see who it was that was carrying me. But as soon as I looked I was surprised to find that I couldn't see the human's face.

… Dream End …

I didn't shoot out of the nest like I did last time. Instead, I let my eyes drift open and looked at the leaves above.

"What… was that." I thought. I took in a small gulp of air, trying to calm my quickly increasing beating heart.

"Why?" I found myself asking as I felt the emotions starting to take full effect of me. I could feel a smile slowly grace my face. Yet at the same time I felt sorrow filled tears slowly flow down my cheeks.

"Why am I crying?" I asked myself. I moved to wipe away the tears, but each one I wiped away was replaced with two more.

"You remembered something… didn't you?" I heard Combusken asked from across the room.

I didn't answer, I just laid there, letting the tears silently fall down my cheeks. This was different from the other times I cried, and I couldn't explain why.

"Or, is it that you only remember the feeling." Combusken asked. I actually choked on a sob after hearing her say that.

"So…what were you feeling?" She asked, moving across the room and sitting beside the nest I rested in.

I was shaking my head from side to side, biting my lower lip defiantly, trying to keep myself from crying any more.

"Actually…" Combusken spoke quickly. "You don't have to say it." She said looking down at me with an understanding look.

"I can already tell… Just by looking and listening to you." She said, her own voice starting to waver. "You remembered a time when you were happy…. didn't you?" She asked, a tear of her own spilling out.

"Y-yeah!" I cried with a smile. I could help but smile even though all I wanted to do was cry.

"I was so unbelievably happy. I remember… the feeling of the wind blowing through my fur, and the most beautiful voice I have ever heard." I said grinning like an idiot.

"Oh!" Combusken exclaimed with a smile. "Do you think you have a sweetheart?" Combusken asked, earning a light laugh from me.

"No, nothing like that, but I do remember feeling loved." I said, enjoying the memory of the feeling, only to remember that I was crying.

"But why am I crying? Why am I so happy… and yet… so sad." I looked over at Combusken through tearful eyes.

"It's hard to explain, yet you know why… am I right?" She asked, watching me tentatively.

"Yeah." I said, pushing myself up and nodding my head.

"It okay. I understand how you feel…." She said reluctantly. I gazed at her in surprise.

"What?" I asked moving closer to her.

"I.. I.. Never mind." She said, standing up and backing away from me. "Get yourself figured out and when you're ready head outside. Remember we still have a mission to complete." She said with a smile waving back at me.

"R-right." I said watching her leave.

"What in the world is she talking about…?" I asked myself.

I didn't think about it for long, I just quickly patted my cheeks, getting rid of any tears as well as drying my fur. Then I hopped to my feet and made my way outside to join the team.

"_None of that matters right now, all that matters is bringing Echo's attackers to justice._" I thought determinedly as I jumped through the wall of leaves.

* * *

><p><strong>Man... Pikachu is such a baby... lol, okay in his position I can understand. Well there you go! Sorry it took so long, but you know at least its up now. I'm also going to edit some of the old chapters. Not full blown re-writes like last time though. So no worries about that. Again thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this and I'll see you all next time. XD<strong>


	27. Chapter 27: The Mission Really Begins

Chapter 27: The Mission Really Begins.

**Pikachu's Pov.**

Everyone was outside waiting for me, even Aee and Spinarak. Everyone had this air of determination. It was almost suffocating, but it also fueled my determination.

"Hey! The Princess is awake!" Totodile cheered as he hopped up from the ground.

"Pikachu is royalty!" Spinarak cried in surprise, earning a laugh from everyone around.

"No I'm not, he's just messing around." I said, laughing with the others.

"Geeze! Don't scare me! I was afraid that we would have to become peasants." Spinarak sighed with relief.

"Yeah... Anyways, we've got a mission to get underway." Combusken said looking to each of us.

"Right." We muttered together.

"Well before you go, please know that this isn't the original mission that we had agreed on. Whether you succeed or fail doesn't matter to us and we will not be held accountable for anything that happens to you or your team." Aee spoke up, moving so that she was in the middle of us.

"Wait… really?" I asked looking at her surprised.

"Should've known… well that's fine by us." Combusken said moving past and around Aee.

"So even though there is nothing to gain you're still going to go through with the mission?" Aee asked with some surprise.

"You bet." Breloom said, moving past her as well, and so Totodile followed after all of them, moving to my side.

"Aee, this isn't fair! You can't just cut them off and say that whatever happens to them is not our problem!" Spinarak was stomping angrily at the ground.

"Spin." She spoke his name softly. "Stay out of this please."

Spin was reluctant but he nodded his head slightly and then backed away.

"Tell me… Why are you still willing to do this mission? You have nothing to prove and nothing to gain. So why? Why risk your lives?" She asked looking to each of us.

"Any Pokémon that thinks it can just get away with harming Pokémon and stealing from Pokémon needs to be stopped. They need to know just because they're strong doesn't mean that can prey on the weak." Combusken stepped forward with determination in her voice.

"Well… for your sake, I wish you good luck." Aee said before turning to Spin and motioning him to follow her.

"Bye everyone." Spin said quickly before reluctantly turning to follow Aee.

"Bye Spin." I said with the others.

"Well, let's head back to the scene of the crime." Breloom said heading in the direction of where Echo was attacked.

"Hey." I said hold out a paw.

"Yeah? What is is?' Breloom asked turning back toward me along with the others.

"I'm going to make a quick visit to Echo." I said starting to move away from them.

"I know the way so, I'll catch up with you guys in no time!" I smiled at them as I saw them look at me both worried and confused.

"Well, alright." Combusken said with a sideways glance. "Just be careful, okay."

"Will do." I said, now moving through trees.

Surprisingly, figuring out directions was easy for me. Once I knew where something was, I wouldn't have any trouble finding it again. "Must be one of my lost 'talents'." I thought.

Easily finding my way I reached the tree Echo was resting in. "Hello? Is anyone up there with Echo?" I called.

I waited for a reply and for a moment I thought I wouldn't get a reply. But then I got a reluctant call from above.

"Who is it?" A soft voice called from above.

"Its me, Pikachu." I replied. It was quiet again after that.

"I just want to talk to Echo real quick." I said up to the tree.

"Go away! Echo doesn't want to talk to you." The voice said again.

"Please let me talk to him. I need to tell him something." I said back, and again the voice disappeared.

I stood there at the base of the tree for another five minutes before saying something again.

"Please!" I begged.

"What are you still doing here!" The voice yelled. I heard rustling coming from above before an Ariados jumped out of the tree. I jumped back away from the Pokémon and was meet with an angry glare.

"Go away!" She shouted, stomping a claw on the ground.

I stood there momentarily stunned, but managed to snap myself out of it. "I just want to talk to Echo for one minute. Then I'll go." I explained.

"I already told you he doesn't want to talk to you." She seethed out.

"I know, but I really have something I need to say to him." I said walking up to her.

"Then tell me, if its that important. I'll pass it on to him." She offered.

"Sorry… but I have to talk to him directly." I said.

"Why?" She asked looking at me sceptically.

"Because, then what I have to say won't mean much if I don't speak with him directly." The Ariados looked at me still skeptical.

"You're not going to change your mind and leave are you?" She asked, earning a no from me. "Fine. But I'll be with you the whole time, so if you try anything..." She leaned down meeting me at eye level."I will end you. Understand?" Her eyes held this strict sense in them.

"Understood." I said with a nod.

"Fine." She then pulled back up and turn to the tree and climbed back up it. I waited at the base for her to drop a webbing for me to grab onto. Once she did, and I had a good grip on the webbing, I was pulled up.

"You have five minutes." She said, to which I nodded.

"Right… well then I best make this quick." I said turning to Echo who was resting in a nest across the room, all bandaged up and looking really… well.. pissed.

"Hi… Echo." I said, hoping he wouldn't snap at me.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyance laced in his voice.

"I needed to tell you something." I explained.

"Well what is it?!" He growled, causing me to falter in slight fear.

"I just wanted to say that… I'm…" I looked back at him and made sure that I held no fear in me and that the mean I wanted to get across was clear. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for what happened."

The room was quiet after that. So quiet, that I was ninety percent sure I was hearing not just my own heartbeat but the heartbeats of the others in the room.

"That's it…" He said in surprise. "You came all this way just to apologize…"

"Well.. No. I also came to make a promise." I said taking a step closer.

"What kind of promise?" He asked, surprise still evident in his voice.

"I promise. That no matter what." I made sure to look Echo dead in the eye so that he could see just how serious I was. "We will make sure these Pokémon are brought to justice."

Again it was quiet after that. The two were frozen in place, not moving, and to my horror, possibly not breathing.

"You came all this way…" Echo's look of surprise was replaced with anger and his tone was filled with mockery. "To tell me that you're sorry! And to make a stupid empty promise!" He yelled, pushing himself out of the nest.

"No! Echo, you must rest!" The other Ariados cried, rushing up to Echo and trying to get him back into the nest.

"You have a right to be angry. I… I really messed things up and probably almost got you killed." I said with remorse.

"You- You- You-!" Echo couldn't seem to find the words he wanted to say to me.

"I won't try to make you my friend or try and fix things… because I probably would only make things worse." I said with a fake smile.

"Then why stay! Go back to where you came from! Back to that hole you crawled out of!" Echo was now standing in front of me, with the other Ariados standing worriedly to the side.

"Because…" I stopped to think. "I guess… its because… I really don't have anything else better to do." I said honestly.

"So you're telling me, that only reason you're doing this is mostly out of boredom?" Echo asked the rage building up in him.

"No… there is something I could be doing…" I said hoping that wouldn't make his anger worse. But instead he only faltered and looked like he wasn't sure what to say. "But you guys need our help and we're not going to be a jerks about it and just ignore your problems." I said turning to the other Ariados in the room.

"How long has it been so far?" I asked.

"Only just turned three minutes." She said.

"Well then I guess I should be going. Thanks for letting me speak with him." I said to her and then looked back to Echo. "My promise still stands. We'll make sure to put a stop to whoever it is that is stealing your food." I said with a small smile.

"Whatever… just get out of here." He said, his gaze shifting away from me.

"Well thanks and I guess I'll see you when we get back." I said, turning to leave.

"Wait.." I stopped just at the wall of the room, ready to jump past the leaves.

"Yeah?" I asked looking back at Echo, who called to me.

"Watch your backs." Was all he said.

"Hahaha. It's not us who should be watching our backs. It's them." I said turning and jumping out of the tree.

**Combusken's Pov.**

"Do you think Pikachu is alright?" Totodile asked looking back for Pikachu again for the fifth time.

"Its been like what... four minutes?" Breloom joked looking over at Totodile.

"I know but I worry about the guy." He said.

"Me too. But we have to trust him, and let him do things his way." I said.

They both nodded and with that we continued the rest of the way without saying another word to each other. Once we reached our destination we spread out looking around for any clue as to where the attackers could've gone.

"They managed to steal all the food from the stash as well as from the trees." Totodile said looking to the trees above.

"That tells me that either this is a psychic Pokémon or a large group of Pokémon that we're dealing with… or both." He said looking from the trees to the ground.

"Let's see… the food was a little ways over there, and Pikachu found Echo around here." I said looking at the ground.

"We were so focused on getting Echo help that we didn't bother to check the ground for tracks." I realized as I searched the ground for any signs of Pokémon coming through here.

"You know… something is bothering me." Totodile said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure but, something about this whole thing is off. Like I'm missing something." He said.

"Well that's why we're here, to figure out what it is that we're missing." I said moving to the spot where the food was.

"I guess…" He said following me.

"Find anything?" I asked looking to Breloom.

"Not even a scratch." He said.

"Well… maybe we're not looking in the right place…." Totodile said looking around.

"No this is the place alright. The fire pit we had is over there." I said pointing over to it.

"That's not what I mean." He said looking up to the trees and down to the ground.

"What do you mean?" Breloom asked.

"There are two other places the could of travel through." He said turning to us.

"Well? Enlighten us." I said.

"Its obvious. They either went underground… or they moved through the trees." He said pointing to the ground and then to the trees.

"Well... I haven't seen any holes lying around or upturned dirt." Breloom said, looking to me.

"Same." I said.

"So that just leaves checking out the trees." Totodile said, looking to the trees.

"Well then we best get climbing." I said, moving over to the side of the closest tree and reaching up and shoving my claws into the trunk of the tree so I could just pull myself up the tree.

Totodile and Breloom each went to a different tree and climbed up them while we started searching for something, anything to tell us where the thieves could've gone.

Each tree we went to held nothing for us. No sign that anyone had been there.

"I guess I was wrong." Totodile gave a deep sigh and then jumped from the tree he was in.

"I guess." I said, following him to the ground.

"Wrong about what?" We turned to see Pikachu just walking into the area.

"Well, look who showed up." Totodile beamed running over to Pikachu. "What have you been up to?"

"You know, just trying to make friends." He said giving a genuine smile.

"To answer your previous question, we were searching the trees." I said, as Pikachu looked up at the trees. "Totodile thought that if we couldn't find any tracks of them on the ground, and there were no traces of tunnels around, he thought that they could've used the trees to move through without being spotted."

"Have you just been looking around in this area?" Pikachu asked.

"Yeah... Why?" Totodile asked.

"Well, I was thinking that looking through the trees around the area where the food was being stored, would be a better place to search.

"Good catch, but why is that area more likely than this area?" Totodile questioned again.

"It just that the trees growing there are more dense . All the trees that the Ariados live in have grown closely to each other, allowing the Ariados to do the things that they have to the trees. The trees over there look like they would be perfect for the Ariados to alter them." He explained walking in the direction of the trees in question.

"You know, I think Breloom went over here to check the trees out." Totodile said, a claw scratching at his head.

"Speaking of which… where is that Pokémon?" I asked looking around. Breloom was nowhere to be found.

"I guess he climbed up and is still up there." Pikachu said, pointing a claw at the tree above.

"Breloom! You up there?!" I called, worried that he wouldn't call back.

"Yeah!" Was the reply, filling myself with a sense of relief.

"Anything up there!?" Pikachu asked.

From above we heard rustling and then out popped Breloom's head, leaves falling of the branches and slowly fluttering to the ground.

"Hey, Pikachu! Glad to see you caught up." He said with a pleased smile. "And, yeah, I definitely found something. Get up here, its better for you guys to see it for yourself than if I told you. It would ruin the surprise."

With that Breloom pulled his head back into the tree and the rest of us climbed up the tree to join him.

Once I pulled myself up and into the tree I turned back around to help Totodile and Pikachu up. It was only when everyone was up in the tree and I had turned around that I saw what it was Breloom was talking about.

"Well… this is interesting." Totodile said with a confused face. In front of us was a long tunnel like path, moving through the trees.

"Guess this is where the thieves moved through to get away." Pikachu said moving ahead and a little ways into the tunnel.

"We don't know that." I said moving after him. "Ya this is suspicious but there's no proof that the thieves moved through here." I said.

"Actually there is." Breloom said moving forward.

"Really?" I asked turning toward him.

"Yeah, they left us a nice trail." He said holding out an Oran Berry and then pointing to another just on the floor of the room.

"Well," I said with a mixture of surprise and joy. "Seems we got a lucky break." I said, now smiling.

"I guess… but something about this whole things is strange… Like why didn't the Ariados ever tell us about this tunnel." Totodile said looking around at the area skeptical.

"Maybe they didn't know about it. The thieves could've made this themselves." Pikachu spoke up.

"Or there could be an Ariados among the thieves." Breloom said, taking a step toward Pikachu. "And its that Ariados who's keeping this a secret."

"Whatever the reason." I said moving to the front of everyone. "The truth is at the end of the trail." I said waiting for everyone to move forward as well.

"That's right. Follow the trail, gets some answers." Breloom said.

"We ready?" I asked, looking to everyone and getting a nod in return. "Good, then let's go." I said, leading the group further into the tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay! I really do hope that you all enjoyed this! Also if you didn't already know, I've decided to give back to the those that review my stories! If you review a chapter of mine I will review two of yours! That is if you have a story to review, or if not then tell me if you know someone who could use some reviews. Then I'll review them! Also to those few who have review... THANK YOU! XD <strong>


	28. Chapter 28: Ambushed

**Hi! What's up everyone? Man has it been along time since I last updated. Sorry but I have a good excuse. I'm now a grown up and need to make my own money. So most of my time is spent at my new job. My also not use to working so that is one thing. The other is that I'm too tiered and really don't feel like doing anything other than kicking back and relaxing. Right now I'm forcing myself to do this. But I'm glad to be doing this still! Any ways, forget about me and move on to the story! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Ambushed.<p>

**Pikachu's Pov.**

The tunnel was much longer than we thought, going on for miles. I couldn't understand how it could go on for so long. Totodile said that the tunnel moved through the densest part of the forest. The tunnel was mostly a straight path from only a few turns, but not forks or side passages. So there was no chance we would get lost. Along the path were random berries of all shapes and sizes, some even already eaten.

"Sloppy work." Combusken murmured. "They left us a trail right to them."

"Maybe this is a trap." I said, having her look back over her shoulder. "They did jump Echo when he was all alone."

"That is a good point." She said, stopping and causing the rest of us to stop as well.

"Well, what are we going to do then?" Breloom asked. "So far this is the only lead we have. And sure there's a chance this is all misleading. But its the only thing we have to go on. Even if there is a trap at the end, I say we go for it."

"I see where you're coming from. But I don't want to take the chance. We're going to keep following the tunnel. Once we get to the end, Totodile will backtrack a little ways and then jump out of the tunnel. Then you'll scout ahead from outside." She said, looking at Totodile.

"Understood Cap-e-tan." Totodile gave a mock salute.

"I sure hope so." She said with a sigh, and then we went back to walking through the tunnel.

Though it was only a few minutes more before we made it to the end of the tunnel, it felt like hours to me. The end of the tunnel was just that, the end. It was the same as the walls, slight openings in it, though just enough for little light to get through.

"Thank Arceus!" I cried with relief. "I was afraid we would never make it to the end."

"SHUSH!" Combusken seethed out. I quickly places my paws over my mouth in a haste, and started shaking in slight fear of what Combusken would do to me.

"We don't know if right out there is the thieves camp or something. Staying quiet and making sure we have the element of surprise is key here." Combusken then turned to Totodile who gave a quick nod of his head and then started making his way back.

"We're going to give him a few minutes. Hopefully he'll know to follow the same path as this tunnel and then once he knows if there is any threat out there or not he'll let us know." Combusken said looking to me while Breloom seated himself on the floor of the tunnel and then leaned back.

"_I have a bad feeling…_" I felt my heart starting to beat strangely. It was fast and I could feel this twitch coming from my tail and right ear.

"Hehehe." I looked over to Combusken who was smiling. "Nervous?" She asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm not sure." I replied back with the same tone.

"Don't worry. We're here with you." She said.

"I know." I said with a small smile.

"_But still._"

**Totodile's Pov.**

After backtracking about half a mile I decided to finally jump out of the trees. This part of the forest was the densest, and I was surprised when I couldn't see a single Pokémon in the area.

"This place is like a desert." I mumbled to myself.

Taking a quick look up at the tree I had just jumped from, I made sure of which direction I was going in and then start to jog in that direction. The further I moved into the dense forest, the more evident that there were no Pokémon to be seen.

"That's either a bad sign… or a really bad sign." I thought as came up to where the end of the tunnel should've been. Still not a single Pokémon around.

"Come out guys… I don't think there's anyone here to greet us." I called up. Slowly, one by one, they all Jumped out, first Combusken, then Pikachu, and finally Breloom.

"Wow. This place is quiet." Pikachu said looking around.

"Yeah… that's not good." Combusken said looking around.

"Are you sure no one is around?" Breloom asked.

"Positive. I haven't heard or seen anything." I said, but this didn't see to ease their nerves, and it didn't ease mine either.

"Lets take this slow." Combusken said taking the lead.

"Right." We all whispered, though with how quiet it was I doubt the whispering would've mattered.

It didn't take long for us to pick up on the trail of berries, which made us even more nervous.

"This is not looking good." I said to myself. Its free food laying on the ground. Pokémon would've gone by already and picked the berries up. But here they were the next day still on the ground.

"Why hasn't anyone picked these up yet?" Pikachu asked looking around.

"It could mean a few things. One, no one has gone by here to notice them. Two, there aren't any Pokémon around to notice them. Or three… this really is a trap and we're walking straight into it." I said, walking up next to him.

"Wait… you mean that…" Pikachu looked down at the ground looking at another berry as we passed it by. "That these were left like this on purpose."

"Possibly… though… I'm not sure why." I said, looking around skeptically.

"After all… they got the food, and got away without us noticing a thing. If they hadn't left such an obvious trail… then we wouldn't be this close to finding them… so why… why lure us here." I said mostly to myself.

"You're really starting to worry me… I mean if this is a trap, shouldn't we go back or something." Pikachu asked, his brow furrowed.

"Oh! Sorry." I laughed out. "I'm just thinking too much."

"Doesn't matter, trap or no trap." Combusken said. "This is the closest we're probably ever going to get to finding the thieves.

"She has a point." Breloom said, looking back at us.

I didn't say anything because, really I already knew he was right. Still it didn't help that no matter how far we moved into the forest there wasn't a Pokémon to be seen.

"Wait." Combusken suddenly said holding up a claw ordering us to halt.

"What?" Pikachu asked. But he was shushed by the three of us. "Sorry… what-" Again we shushed him. Though this was all done quietly.

We all stood there quiet, not moving, and in Pikachu's case, not breathing. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the wind blowing. But I could tell that Combusken has heard something.

"Guys… Stay on your paws." Combusken said turning to us. "We're surrounded."

**Combusken's Pov.**

I heard it. It was faint and it was barely. The sound of light voices drifting on the wind.

"How many do you think there is?" Breloom asked in a hushed tone.

"I know there's four, for sure, but I don't know if there are any more." I said looking to the right over my shoulder, in the direction I heard the voices.

"What do you want us to do?" Totodile asked. I wasn't really sure to be honest. But as the leader I had to make quick decisions so this wasn't anything new.

"Keep moving, watch for signs of anyone approaching and if you think you hear anyone let me know." I said looking at the two.

"Got that, Pikachu?" I asked trying not to sound too serious when talking to him.

But to my surprise, as well as everyone else's, we found Pikachu looking comically pale his shoulders hunched forward and his eyes pure white.

"Hey what's wrong?!" I asked rushing forward to him. Only to have him pass out completely.

"What the?! Pikachu!" I quickly caught him and pulled him toward me.

"Well dang. He actually passed out." I turned to Totodile who was looking down at Pikachu with pure shock.

"What do you mean? What happened to him?" I asked.

"I think he got all panicked and was holding in his breath." Totodile said.

"Why didn't you help him!" I snapped in a hushed tone.

"I thought he was okay, just nervous. I'm sorry." He said sincerely moving over toward me to get a better look at Pikachu.

"Guys." We looked up away from Pikachu to look at Breloom.

"Someone's moving toward us." He said, his eyes hard as steel.

I made sure to hold tightly to Pikachu while we wait for this stranger to show its face. Before long the Pokémon made itself know, an Ivysaur.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I should be asking you that." She said with an attitude that quickly got on my nerves. "You are trespassing after all." She started moving closer to us.

"Team Champions, Pokémon Rescue Team." I said looking at her with glaring eyes.

"Wait… the Team Champions?" She asked in slight shock, her eyes widening.

"Yeah." We nodded our heads. Breloom and Totodile seemed to drop their guard, but I had this feeling that kept me from doing the same.

"Well…" She said returning back to her normal annoying attitude. "It seems we've lucked out." I perked up at her words.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I asked gently resting Pikachu on the ground in front of me.

"Now!" She called with a cocky smirk. That being the last thing I saw before our field of vision was blocked by black smoke.

**Breloom's Pov.**

I was mildly surprised by her words but as soon as black smoke started burning my eyes and blocking my vision I knew that we were being attacked.

"Move!" Combusken ordered, and without thinking or any hesitation I charged out of the smoke heading in the direction I last saw the Ivysaur.

I popped out of the smoke, a trail of it following behind me. I was surprised to find another Pokémon standing next to the Ivysaur. It was a Quilava, and he looked rather smug.

"You cowards! Using Smoke Screen on us like that was cowardly!" I snapped.

"It's all a part of the plan." Ivysaur said with a laugh.

"Wha…" I looked at them with confusion.

"Hahaha! Look, he's stumped! Doesn't has clue what's going on!" The Quilava laughed out with a devilish grin.

"Why don't you humor me and tell me what it is I'm missing!" I asked, enraged by their tones.

"Wouldn't you like to know." They both said at the same time.

"Why you cocky-!" I was just about chew them out before I was suddenly and painfully grabbed by the brim of my head and lifted quickly into the sky.

"OUCH! HEY! LET ME GO!" I snapped up at the Pokémon, reaching up to bash at the claws that held me with my own claws.

The Pokémon didn't listen to me and just get flying higher and higher. I could feel the slight change in temperature as we got higher.

"I SAID LET ME GO!" I was beyond mad now. I was peeved off.

"Okay if you insist!" It said with smugness in his voice. It was only after that did I realized that I was high up in the air.

"Oh craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" I was suddenly dropped and plummeting back to the ground. I was well more than high enough to be killed by the fall.

"YOU JERK!" I yelled flipping in the air to get a look at the Pokémon that had picked me up into the air and dropped me, but he wasn't anywhere above me.

"Shoot." I muttered turning back to look at the rapidly approaching ground. There wasn't anything I could do, other than pray for a miracle.

Closer and closer the ground came before I just decided to close my eyes and wait for it all to end. But then I was roughly grabbed again, causing me to open my eyes in surprise with the ground just a few inches from the brim of my head.

My relief was quickly replaced with pain as I was forced into the ground and dragged across is it, over rocks and through the dirt. I was repeatedly pulled up and then shoved back down against the ground my head getting bashed repeatedly. Then to top it all off I was then my head was forced into the side of a tree.

I crashed hard, my head not taking the impact well started to bleed from where it too most of the impact. I was left at the tree where I feel and groaned in pain as I hit the ground with a dull thud. Dizziness was starting to take affect of me, and I could feel unconsciousness calling me.

"You shouldn't of been so noisy." I heard the Pokémon say, both laughter and mockery in his voice.

I wasn't even bothering to listen to the trash of a Pokémon. I laid there limp trying to recover my breath from the beating I just got.

"Now you and your friends will all die." I could hear the laughter in his voice grow more.

I slowly rolled myself over, groaning as I felt my head spin. Sickness starting to churn in my stomach I groaned again holding my claws to my mouth.

"Oh Arceus, I don't feel so good." I muttered.

"Hahaha! For a Pokémon who's about to die you don't seem too concerned about your situation right now." I could hear it flap its wings a few times, sending a nice gust of air my way.

"Aaah, thanks for the nice breeze." I said slowly lifting myself up to a sitting position, a claw resting over my mouth the other against my bleeding head.

"I'm surprised you can still move." The Pokémon said. I smiled and started to laugh myself. My eyes were still closed so I couldn't see its reaction.

"What's so funny? Don't tell me that you've already gone crazy?" It asked with amusement.

"Oooh ho ho ho oooo. You Pokémon have no clue how badly you've just messed up." I said cracking open eyes flashing the best smile I could. I was pleased to see that Pokémon, a Gliscor, didn't seem to be amused by my words.

"How so?" He asked.

"Cause now you guys have really pissed off the best rescue team in the forest." I said, slowly pushing myself to my feet.

"Is that so? You don't seem that strong to me?" He said moving over to me.

"Don't worry." I said losing my smile. "You're just about to see how strong I really am." I said meeting his glare with my own.

**Totodile's Pov.**. (Just after Breloom jumps out of the smoke)

After Combusken had ordered us to move, I jumped back trying to move away from the enemy. I wasn't sure how many there were and I also didn't want to risk jumping into any of my teammates.

I had managed to jump out of the smoke but was hit by a surprise attack and sent flying into away from the smoke and back in the direction we had came from. I didn't go far but the attack was strong enough to mess with my senses.

I land on my head before I bounced lightly and fell onto my back my tail uncomfortably positioned between my back and the ground. I rested there looking up at the trees with mild surprise.

"Keekeekee." I heard the strange laugh come from a few feet in front of me.

"Has any ever told you that you have a strange laugh?" I asked sincerely, really wondering if anyone ever had, and rolled myself up onto my feet.

"Ya once actually. Keekeekeekee!" The Pokémon in front of me was a Bellsprout.

"Well at least you're honest." I said with a smile.

"Thank you." Was the Bellsprout's reply.

"You know, I will admit the you really got us by surprise. Mind telling me why though?" I asked, not understand the situation that had played out so far.

"Like you don't know. You and your friends were too nosy." He said again giving his unique laugh.

"Hmm… Well then I suppose your job is to kill me? Yes?" I slowly and casually started dusting myself off though I knew that I would gather dirt again soon.

"Yes you are correct, though I find fighting so troublesome." Bellsprout said with a exasperated sigh.

"How so?" I asked.

"Because…. they always fight back." He said giving me an evil glare…. Though…. he looked more adorable than mean.

"Anyone ever told you that you look like an adorable child when you glare?" I asked with a small smile.

"Once actually." He reply, replacing his glare with a smile. "So you going to resist or will I get to make this quick and painless for you?" Bellsprout gave me smile that actually gave me chills.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid that this is going to be one bothersome fight for you." I said smiling.

"Fine… But remember I wasn't hoping that you would let me finish you quickly for myself." He said look at me with a blank expression. "I was offering you a quicker and painless death."

"Yeah, whatev-!" I didn't even see it coming, quite literally. He was gone in a flashed and I was kick in the jaw sending me floating in the air for a few quick milliseconds before I was kicked just under my jaw again this time I was sent flying back into the air at an angle.

The next attack didn't come as quick and so it gave me time to react to the next attack. I managed to see the kick coming and so I opened my mouth wide and chopped down hard on his leg.

"Oooouch!" The Bellsprout cried out pain, screaming his head off as I bit down harder. "Let go of my leg!" He begged.

But I wasn't going to do that, at least not yet. I spun myself in the air with his leg clenched in my mouth. His body followed my path, and with all the strength I could muster in this awkward position I spun Bellsprout around and smashed him into the ground with force. Only then did I let him go.

"Well!" I said with a cheer looking down as he resting on the ground breathing hard. "I'll admit that you're fast, that Chlorophyll effect of yours is really something. But it's still not enough to match my speed." I said with pride.

"You cocky bastard." I raised an eye at the change in tone. "This is another reason why I hate fighting. You get in one lucky hit and suddenly you think you're a hotshot." He slowly and shakily stood up.

With the damage I did to his leg he wouldn't be doing anymore of the running he was before, or at least as fast as before.

"Well I'd say my chances of winning have greatly improved now." I said, smiling at the Pokémon.

"Like I said you're a cocky bastard. This fight is only-" It was then that I noticed him starting to multiply himself.

"_Shoot, Double Team._"

"Beginning." He and the five clones finished.

"_This might be a problem._"

**Combusken's Pov.** (Just before Totodile jumped out.)

I grabbed Pikachu before jumping out of the smoke. I moved around the tree being quick and light on my feet, making sure that none of the enemy were following.

"Oooouch!" I looked back to see Breloom being carried off by a Gliscor.

"Breloom!" I yelled, only earning the attention of the two other Pokémon.

"Well, it seem Bellsprout is getting lazy." Quilava said with an annoyed tone. It was only after the mention of this Bellsprout did I notice that Totodile was nowhere to be seen.

"_Great, they've split us up._" I realized.

"Mind telling me why you decided to attack us?" I asked holding tightly to Pikachu.

"Well to be honest we actually weren't planning to attack, that is until Pikachu passed out." I looked down at Pikachu.

"Why Pikachu?" I asked, looking sceptically at the two.

"We already know about how special he is." The Ivysaur said.

"How do you-?" I didn't get to finish my question as Ivysaur sent an Energy Ball attack flying at me. I was lucky enough to brace myself for the attack and was able to hold on to Pikachu.

"Well, now that was impressive." Quilava said with a pleased smile.

"Don't praise the enemy!" Ivysaur yelled.

"It's not every day a Pokémon comes along that is strong enough to withstand an attack from Rosepetal here." He said with a laugh.

"Don't give away my nickname!" She cried even more with a comical fangs and devil horns on her face.

"Trust me, it's nothing special." I said though it was mostly a bluff. The attack had done some serious damage to my arm. It wasn't broken but the burn left behind on my arm felt like it had been dragged through a thorn bush.

"Hahahaha. I like you. Too bad we're enemies." He said with a smile.

"Burn! You idiot! Why don't you just shut up and attack her!" Ivysaur shouted with rage.

"Don't worry I will, I will." He said with a devilish smirk. "First drop the rat." He said, looking over to me with a bored expression.

"Screw you." Was my reply.

"Hahahahahahaha! Boy do I love you! You're like me but a girl… and a Combusken." He said.

"Don't make me throw up. You and I are nothing alike, not even close." I said gripping Pikachu tighter subconsciously.

""Well, in strength that's for sure." He said taking a step closer. "Rosepetal, I want you to stay out of this one." He said looking back at Ivysaur.

"No way!" She shouted. "Like I'll leave you to have all the fun!" She glared at him and then turned to me smirking evilly.

"She took your Energy Ball like it was nothing, she's strong. Not to mention you're grass, she's fire and a fighting type to boot." He said looking back over at her.

"SO! Did you forget I'm also a poison type?!" She asked growling at him.

"No I haven't but even I can tell that poison, even yours, won't be enough to stop her." He said looking back to me.

"Why the heck do you care?!" She was beyond mad now.

"Because… you're my friend, and I can't just let you risk your life like that." He said.

"_Well what do you know, he is a bit like me._" I thought. "_But that's where the similarities end._"

"Now drop the rat. I'm not telling you again." He said look at me with a bored expression again.

"Again, screw you." I said, moving my body between Pikachu and Quilava.

"I really don't want to fight you while you can't fight with a hundred persent." He explained.

"I said no." This time I made myself just a little more clear.

"Fine. Your death, not mine." He said. I watched as his back was engulfed in flames growing bigger and brighter.

"Flaaame-" I instantly recognized the attack and started running away from him, trying to find a place hide behind. "WHEEL!" I didn't need to look back to know that Quilava was now spinning like a wheel and rolling in my direction cover in flames.

I tried dodging the attack but this Quilava was very skilled. He could take tight turns that would be difficult for most and was able to keep track of me without having to stop his rolling. I ended up getting hit, luckily Pikachu was in front of me and so he wasn't hit by the attack. But the attack still knocked me off my feet causing me to fall as well as losing Pikachu from my grip in the process. I felt Pikachu leave my grip just before I fell and landed with a cry of pain, my back bruised from the impact but not burned. I looked up from the dirt to see Pikachu just a few feet from me.

"Grab him now Ivysaur." Quilava ordered.

"Pi-ka-chu." I desperately gasped out, reaching for him as Ivysaurs Vine Whip reached out and lifted him into the air.

"I got him." Ivysaur said, bringing Pikachu toward her.

"Nooo." I groaned out slowly pushing myself up.

"Get going. Now." Quilava order not bothering to look at his partner.

"Right." Then with that Ivysaur quickly left the area.

"Where is she taking him?" I asked, now standing up and looking angrily at Quilava.

"She's taking him to our boss." He said simply.

"What? Not going to tell what Pokémon your boss is?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"I'm not that honest. You want that kind of information? You have to beat me first." He said with a cocky smile. "That is if you can."

"Oh trust me, I can." I said, making my way toward him. No time to waste, I needed to finish this quickly and get to Pikachu.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you enjoyed. Also my offer still stands. Anyone to review my story, I will review two chapters per review that I get on any story of the reviewers choice. (I hope that isn't too complicated) Any way thanks for reading and I see you guys again in the future.<strong>


End file.
